Fallen
by Garnet2015
Summary: After escaping the game preserve Napalla and Ra move to Ra's planet where they live happily and await their baby's birth. However their world starts to fall after Ra's tribe has declared war with a vicious clan for killing their wisest elder. Napalla must learn that not all humans are equal when it comes to other clans and she must prove that she is not just a yautja's weak mate.
1. Chapter 1

1

Ra held out his hand for me, and I did not even hesitate as I placed my hand in his. I smelled his scent on my body that connected us together. He slowly pulled me from the bed, and I looked up at him.

"The serum...it worked." I concluded smiling softly. His eyes were gentle, and he nodded.

_"Yes, but the effects have changed you." _he said moving me over to his large mirror that was encrusted with small skulls and rib cages. My eyes flexed at the sight of myself. My hair had locked up like a doll's hair, and my tattoos look so...permanent. My eyes were the color of Ra's eyes. _"You have become a yautja hybrid. The serum is made from some of my blood to keeps its stability. Now it has mixed with your blood." _

I looked down at my body and looked at my fingers. They were still the same and so were everything else on...and in me. Ra was behind me looking down at my still smaller form. My hand had curled around my stomach, and I smiled.

_"But our child still lives." _I replied, and his large hands came up around me and rested above my hands. I could feel life under my skin, and he purred softly feeling it too.

_"Nalla, I was afraid." _he admitted in a low tone. My eyes softened, and I turned and faced him looking up at him now._ "I thought you were...going to leave me." _I was stunned by his words. Yautja, from what I knew, never showed such emotions like fear. I lifted my hand and rested it on his cheek causing him to lean into my touch.

_"I will never leave you my sun god. My heart beats for you." _I replied, and he leaned down and kissed me deeply and lovingly. It was filled with want and his arms wrapped around me slowly and he pulled me to him. There was a soft knock on the door, and I could smell her. Ra leaned back and looked at the door. It was Lex.

"Lex." I called out and the door opened and Lex moved in with Scar behind her. She ran up to me and hugged me tight around the neck. I was almost knocked off my feet had Ra not placed his hand on my back and gave me a light push back up.

"Oh my god, I was so scared. I thought the worst." she cried out and leaned back from me with tears in her eyes. Our foreheads pressed together with relief and content, the marks on our cheeks pointed at each other.

"I am alright." I assure her, and she nodded and leaned back looking me over.

"What's happened to you?" she asked.

"The serum turned me into a hybrid." I merely answered. She nodded.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, and I smiled and lifted the shirt from my body showing the baby bump, and there was movement once more, and I was fine. Her eyes widened.

"It's okay! You're okay! Everyone is okay." she replied and Scar came up behind her and just wrapped his arms around her to keep her calm. He looked at me.

_"Sister I am glad you are well again. Now the question is what do we do with the humans?" _he asked. I had completely forgotten about them.

"How are they?" I asked, and Lex nodded.

"They are well. They will be just fine." she said. I smiled and looked up at Ra who looked down at me.

"Let's take them back to Earth and then we go to your planet," I replied and looked at Lex who smiled at me, leaning into Scar. "All of us."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Once the four of us agreed on our destination, we left Ra's room and entered the small room where Nikolai and the others were waiting. When I walked in and Nikolai saw me, he stood up from his spot. Isabelle was rubbing Royce's forehead when she saw us. Anubis moved to me and almost pounced on me, but Ra took hold of one of the bones on his back stopping him. I got on one knees and rubbed Anubis's head.

_"You did excellent." _I praised. If it were not for our smart companion, the things could have been a lot worse. He licked a long line up my face, and I smiled and rubbed his head some more. Ra and the others remained at the door, while I moved over to Nikolai who just looked down at me with a smile. He did not seem to care about the differences in my eyes or that my stomach was bigger from when he last saw it. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around my shoulders and gave me warm hug. Isabelle and Hanzo moved from their spots as well and wrapped their arms around me. I smiled and accepted their hugs.

"Thank you." Isabelle said as they pulled away. Royce was staring at us with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, glad to be off that fucking rock." he replied. I smiled and moved over to him and took his hand. I gave it a light squeeze. "You gonna be okay?" I nodded slowly and looked back at Ra who had his mask on as well as Scar.

"I will be." I replied and looked back at Isabelle and Nikolai. "Tell us where you want to go and we will take you there." They all seemed relieved by my words and they nodded. Scar and Lex took their ship back to earth where they looked over my house for anything I may want to bring with me to Ra's home world.

We dropped Isabelle off in Australia. Something about a back up account she had for if she ever wanted to retire her job in secret. I did not blame her. We hugged and parted ways. We dropped Hanzo off in Japan, and he just looked around as if he did not know where he was anymore. He turned to me and gave me his samurai swords, and I shook my head.

"Keep them so you never forget what has happened with us." I said pressing the sheaths gently to his chest. He nodded and turned and walked away from us. Once Royce was healed we dropped him off in Africa. He still had a war to finish, and I did not question him. Some part of me would miss him. If I could I mark all of them with warrior marks, but they themselves were the marks. I would not wish them to wake up every morning and be reminded of what they had to go through.

Last was Nikolai. We were in Russia now and Ra wrapped a huge bear pelt around me and waited at the bridge of the ship while Nikolai and I had our last conversation. The sun shined through the clouds and the wind blew cold wind onto us. Nikolai did not see too affected, but I knew he was cold. He and I were right in front of his house. It was a one story house with a few windows. Inside were his wife and children.

"Remember the promise you made." he replied. I nodded and smiled warmly not forgetting to let my child meet him when he is born.

"Will you be alright?" I asked. "All of this can mess with anyone's mind." He nodded.

"I am a soldier, I have seen worse here on Earth, but you helped me cope while on that planet. So even in that hell we all had to go through...you kept me sane." he replied. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, and he hugged me back pressing his face into my shoulder. After a few seconds we pulled back and looked at each other deeply.

"Good bye my friend." I replied. He smiled.

"Until we meet again." he concluded, and I smiled and slowly walked around him. I moved a few blocks from the neighborhood and boarded the ship and we left into the sky. I removed the pelt and hung it up on wall of pelts Ra had and I felt the baby kicking again inside me, and I smiled and touched my stomach.

"You shall be here soon." I replied and walked into the control room. Ra was sitting down looking at numerous maps of stars and galaxies. I moved over to him, and he cackled some before removing his mask and wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me into him, and I smiled and sat down on his right foot. Our heads nuzzled one another, and it felt great to be in his arms again.

_"You are still human...so the baby will be here in a matter of months." _he replied. I nodded and looked at the screen before us.

_"We will be ready." _I replied. Suddenly a large dark planet came onto the screen and my eyes widened at how big it was.

"Yauja Prime." Ra answered, and I looked at him.

"Your home." I replied, and he nodded.

_"It has an atmosphere like earth. But it is a tree and mountains planet. There is water and animals just like Earth." _he replied. I nodded knowing he was just trying to make it sound nice so I wouldn't be so nervous. But it was only right to move to a planet where most alien races were accepted. On earth only danger would rise for our baby for there was no way he would fit in. I looked at Ra and he looked at me.

_"It is a boy."_ I replied with a soft smile and his eyes widened some as he looked at my stomach. His hand moved and rested on my belly.

_"How do you know?" _he asked with curiosity dancing in his eyes. His mandibles clicked a bit too to confirm it. I smiled.

_"A mother always knows."_ I replied, and he purred lightly in reply before leaning into me and kissing me. We arrived back in New York and we looked around for a moment, once we were inside my house. Everything felt so different for me. Anubis ran inside the house and just looked around happily. I knew he was glad to be back here. Lex and Scar were already there and Lex told me I was better off not taking anything with me. Scar vouched for her and said everything we need will be back on Yautja Prime. I looked up at Ra after thinking for a moment.

"I don't care about selling the house and taking anything with me. We can just go right now." I replied. He looked down at me and lifted his hand resting it against my cheek.

"Alright." he said. Scar moved to the door.

_"We should get some meat for the trip." _he replied. Ra agreed, but in his eyes I knew he was hesitant. He looked at me and shook his head.

"The last time...I left...you were...gone." he said, and I leaned in to his touch.

"I will be right here when you return." I replied. He shrilled a bit before nodding and slowly leaving out the door with Scar. Lex and I smiled at each other and just sat on the porch with Anubis between us, his body rolled on its side and his head on my lap. I looked at Lex now as she was in a black tank top and shorts.

"Have you ever been to another planet before?" I asked her. She shook her head slowly.

"No. The hunting planet was the only one." she replied. I nodded and looked at the forest in front of me.

"We will be okay." I replied with a nod.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly asked, and I looked back at her. She was giving me a concerned look, and I nodded slowly.

"I will be." I replied, and she nodded.

"It's somewhat exciting, leaving this place and being thrown into another. It'll be a new chapter in our lives." she replied. I nodded in agreement now thinking about our future.

"Have you taken the serum yet?" I asked her. "I mean don't you want children some day?" She smiled.

"I took it years before I met you. My aging has slowed but that's about it. I want a child one day, but Scar is still hesitant. He doesn't think he will be a good father." she replied. My eyes widened, and I looked at her.

"He would make an excellent father." I told her, and she nodded.

"That is what I said." she announced and looked up at the sky. "Take a good look at the sky Napalla. Take a good look at everything. It will be a very long time until we see this place again."

I looked up at the sky and inhaled some. She was right. I never knew how blue the sky was until now. I was curious of the worlds above the stars, and now I will be going to see them.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Once our mates returned we met at Ra's ship. It was time to go. Anubis was sitting at the top of the bridge waiting for everyone to come aboard. I had left my cell phone at my house. I called my family and told them I was going somewhere and the fact I could not tell them hurt me quite a lot. I called Jane and gave her my entire business. She knew something was wrong, but after I hung up I knew the business would be safe.

Everything my grandfather helped build for me got me here. I would never hate him for the choices he had made. Ra stood above me as Lex and I placed our hands in each other's. Scar was standing behind Lex facing Ra.

"We will be right behind you." Lex assured me, and I nodded.

"Good." I replied. Scar had stationed his ship beside Ra's bigger one. So many trees had been broken due their ships landing so many times in the forest area. It wouldn't be long before people came to investigate, but that was okay. They will never find the ones responsible. We kissed each other's cheeks and departed with our mates. I rather liked the bond that had grown between me and her. She told me the many stories about the aliens that had led her to Scar. She said the yautja bred the creatures in order to hunt them. Young bloods are sent to fight them and kill them. No one on this planet understood the bond she and I shared. We were like sisters, but it was on an entirely different level.

If I had not met Ra and saw her treating another woman like this I would assume she was a lesbian for we embrace each other and kiss each other on the cheek, but it was to show respect for one another. I had been taking on some female yautja roles without even knowing it and it was compassion towards other females. We boarded the ship, and the bridge closed behind us. We moved to the control room, and I noticed Ra had remained closely behind me. I smiled as the doors of the control room closed behind us.

"_You do not have to hover around me. I am fine."_ I assured him, and he merely huffed as he moved to the control board below the big screen.

"_I want to make sure the baby develops well. When we arrive at my planet a midwife will be assigned to you." _he said. I sat down in one of the chairs and tilted my head.

"Can't Lex be my midwife?" I asked him. I could hear each button making a sound as he clicked them. He shook his head.

"Not experienced." he replied. I chose not to argue for his reason was valid. The ship began to turn on, and the lights dimmed some over us. We were beginning to move, and I felt nervousness in my body, but the baby kicking inside me made me feel mildly better. As we began to enter the air, I stood up and stood beside Ra watching everything grow smaller and smaller. I then began to remember the memories of my child hood, and they made me afraid because I was leaving. Ra must have noticed this, so he pushed a button a bit further from the rest of the buttons and suddenly music was playing. It was the song 'All I ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera, but it was the music that played in Eric's mind after Christine and Raoul returned inside the building after declaring their love.

The music echoed through the control room, and I silently gasped as I looked up at Ra to see him staring at me with light eyes. Everything felt so beautiful now upon hearing this segment of the song, for I had mentioned to him that I loved this part of the song. He did not want me to be nervous or afraid, and now that fear was dying. I smiled gently and he took my hands in his.

"Come." he replied and I nodded and let him pull me from the control room. The ship knew where to go. It is a new chapter in my life. Now that I will be around for a few hundred years. We moved to our chambers and we took a warm bath together. My hair was damp and wet as I sat at the edge of the in ground tub. Ra was between my legs looking and staring at my stomach.

"_My son." _he purred to himself rubbing his mandibles against my belly. I saw a very small push against my belly and it was tiny, but Ra saw it. _"Already my son is strong. He knows his father's voice." _I smiled warmly running my fingers over his dreads.

"He knows his family." I replied, and he looked up at me and his eyes looked like an electric blue almost. Was my vision that sharp I could see the color for what it truly was? He leaned up and kissed me deeply.

"_I wish to take you right here and now, but it is not safe to do so when you are with child, not even with the serum. It would be too difficult to hold back." _he _explained_ running his claws gently over the tattoos around my stretched stomach. I smiled at his honesty and nodded.

"Then we will wait." I replied and he purred in reply. After we bathed, Ra had given me a gown and that is when I noticed most of my gowns and dresses were in his closet area. I liked it. We ate in his dining hall. I was listening as he spoke of his planet. There were forests everywhere, but there were also villages that had specific territories. We could not hunt where we were not permitted, but it could turn in your favor if you ask permission from the elders they may let you. There are markets everywhere where the inhabitants can go and trade and buy goods. It is only wise to use weapons when fighting or training someone. Status could be seen in most yautja and humans, but the technology was mostly found in the lodgings of yautja families and their ships. Unless the clans were feuding then weapons were not needed on a land so peaceful…unless it involved hunting.

I was mildly off in my own head thinking about my body. I wondered if I would be attractive in my mate's eyes after the baby is born. I shook my head of the thoughts.

"_Your mind is elsewhere." _Ra stated as he took a bite of his dear. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No sorry. What were you saying?" I asked. He looked at me.

"_Most intelligent alien species come and go from the planet of which we are allies with other planets…but you most know even on our world not all humans are equal in the eyes of every yautja clan." _

I tilted my head some.

"_Like second class." _I said, and he nodded slowly.

"_The last I remember of my clan everyone was accepted. But it has been fifty earth years since I have been there. Things may have changed."_ he explained. _"I will need to have a meeting with the elder of the clan. But with the status I have I know we will be accepted."_

"_And if we are not accepted?"_ I asked eating some of the meat. The baby seemed to move a lot when I ate meat.

"_We can live somewhere else. The hunting grounds will be perfect where ever we stay. We will have shelter and food and prepare for the colder seasons." _he explained. I nodded.

"You seem very sure that everything will be alright once we arrive there." I told him. He nodded.

"_Because it will be. I will keep my family safe and alive and I have a plan for anything that threatens that." _he stated. I looked down some before nodding.

"_Are their fruits and vegetables there?" _I asked. He cackled gently and nodded.

"_Yes my habibti as much you'd like. I will make sure you are comfortable." _he explained. I smiled some and nodded trusting my mate's words.

Author's Notes

So I finally got Microsoft word so I can write anytime with more freedom then just my school account. And I am so use to Ra and Napalla speaking another language Dothraki from Game of Thrones keeps popping into my mind when I write them talking. It's weird but I like it. Anyways hope everyone's liking the fanfic so far!


	4. Chapter 4

4

After we ate, Ra and I returned to his chambers, and he had brought some gowns from his world that human women would wear. I had to admit they were mostly revealing and I liked it. I tried on one outfit. It was a rectangular brown strip almost like a dry towel. Ra wrapped the grown back first around me and then pinned the two ends together in front of my breasts and then pulled matching silk pants that were airy and wavy up my legs. He practically dressed me. I looked in the mirror and was shocked. It covered my breasts and my legs were covered but it was very see through.

"And women wear this on your planet?" I asked. He nodded.

"_Yes. Human women do." _he replied.

"Are you not worried about people seeing me like this?" I asked. He trilled in thought before shaking his head.

"_They will know you are mine. I will return I want to make sure we are on course with no complications."_ he replied and left the room. I relooked at myself in the mirror and thought the styles wouldn't be so bad. I wonder how long he had the "clothes" here. I wonder if they belonged to any other females. Now I was starting to think of the females on his planet. What if they are more attractive than I? I inhaled some and wished that I had a cell phone so I could call Lex and tell her my thoughts. They were from my hormones, and I knew that. He loved me, and I would not let such biological feelings get in the way of that. I had heard him speaking when I had fallen asleep from the serum that was now in my body.

His feels were real. I looked down at my stomach and noticed how warm my belly was. My focus, my main focus, was making sure my son came into the world. Names that was what I needed to think about. The door of the room opened and Ra came back inside and said nothing about the control room, so I assumed everything was fine. He moved near the window that viewed space and nothing but. I moved over and looked out feeling his arm wrap around my shoulder.

"_What are your thoughts on everything that has happened and what will happen?" _I asked him lightly, and he looked at me for a split second before looking forward.

"_I think I would have nothing but my trophies to show for my life had I not found you. I will die an even happier yautja one day knowing that I had a beautiful mate and son on the way. I am happy for the future for us. I am not afraid to what is needed to protect you." _he explained honestly. I nodded at his words. He was so fearless, yet I was also a weakness to him. Whatever awaits us on his planet, I know I will have to be strong for both him and my son. Ra moved from the window and led me over to the bed and we embraced each other beneath the blankets. I was still in my yautja attire.

"_Will we not need to think of names for the baby?" _I asked gently, and he was breathing evenly now.

"_It is the yautja way to let the offspring choose their own name that gives them pride in future hunts, but our suckling is also part human. If it pleases you then we can name him." _he replied. I smiled liking that idea.

"I want our son to know both the yautja way and the human way. I don't want my life to die with me. I want him to know about both the worlds that he comes from." I told him, and his eyes were soft and tired and he nodded.

"I know… he will…learn both…cultures." he said curling up around me, a sign he was going to close his eyes and speak no more. I curled up under him. _"But if somehow you are wrong and we have a girl…I am naming her."_

I smiled and nodded closing my eyes.

"Deal." I whispered. I do not know how long I was asleep, but it was greatly needed. I was glad I did not have any nightmares about the game preserve. I was expecting to, but I didn't. I dreamed of Nikolai and Hanzo. I dreamed of Royce and Isabelle and the five of us were running through darkness. I was in the middle and slowly we all ran in five different directions. I was screaming for them all to come back. Nikolai's body faded into nothing, and my hand was stretched out to him. Where is Ra, my brain is wondering unconsciously. Everyone is gone leaving me to wander the darkness.

I suddenly wake up and notice Ra is not beside me. I sit up slowly and look around a bit for him, but he is not there. I move from the bed and exit the room slowly deciding to go and see how Anubis was doing in his new bigger cage. I moved over to a door and clicked the round silver button beside it and the door slides to the left, and I notice Anubis was sleeping soundly with his large paws wrapped around the skull of a bear. I smile and move inside, and he peaks his eye open and sees that it is me before closing it once more. I slowly get on my knees, and I lied between the spaces of the bones on his, and I can hear his body making all kinds of noises under his skin.

My eyes close and I fall asleep once more on his warm body. I was very glad he was safe and alive, for I would be devastated and heartbroken if he did not make it off the preserve with me. He is my baby as well, and I hope he and my son get along well. I did not really know his life span, but he was hardy old. I hoped that I out lived him enough to see him die peacefully. Ra had come in at an unknown time, but my mind was tired and I hardly stirred. He lifted my body from Anubis' body and carried me from the room.

"_We are close." _he whispered to me, and even though I could hardly register what he was saying I smiled.

Ra's POV

I had left my mate for only a few minutes to make sure everything was going well with the journey. Scar's ship was still following behind us, but we were stopped by a ship I was familiar with. After telling them who I was, we were able to pass freely into the galaxy. We were close to my planet, and I could not hide both my excitement and my worry. If my clan does not accept us, then I would at least ask to set up a home near food and water sources along with hunting grounds. I was free to come and go as I pleased, but that did not mean the laws were still the same. I returned to my chambers and noticed my mate was not in our bed, but I wasn't worried for I knew she was somewhere around here.

Who else would she want to be around when she was not with me? I found her in Anubis's new area, and it made me smile to see my mate so content and peaceful. But Anubis was still an animal and even though his area was always cleaned, I did not want my mate getting any illnesses from him. She was still human, and I did not the extent of her hybrid genes. I lifted her still light body from the ground and left out of the area with her. I did hope no one gave her any trouble on my planet. I even hoped Scar's mate got no attention for these women were very different from the humans on our planet. Yes they came from earth, but some were born into the alien world and can adapt differently. My mate could get an attitude, and I did not want anyone thinking they could challenge her just because they mistake her attitude.

Even if she was with child, I did not want anything to make her uncomfortable, and I definitely do not ever want her to be afraid to walk around in her new territory. I feared nothing on my planet, not even the dangerous creatures that lived there, and I want her to not see every yautja as a threat there.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I rested soundly in Ra's arms. My arm was curled around his chest and I rested my head on his shoulder, his arm coming up and resting on my head. We were both awake and lost in our own thoughts. It was a heavy move for me to pack up my life and move to his world, but it was also a new experience bringing me there and blending me in with his kind.

"_Entering Yautja Prime atmosphere, landing in approximately 10 minutes." _The ships computer informed up. We both looked at each other with soft yet strong eyes, and we slowly sat up. I touched my stomach and looked at Ra.

"I will get dressed." I replied and he nodded as we both parted from the bed. He moved to his suit of armor and began to dress himself, and I moved to put the same type of wrap on my body only this time it was a gold color with soft sparkles. I pinned the ends around my breasts and placed another veil around my legs. The pin was tight around my chest, but that was okay because it held my breasts together. My curls had already locked up, and I was ready. I came back from the closet and saw Ra was placing his armor on still. I moved over to him and stood before him. He smiled warmly taking in the sight of me before moving his thumb over my necklace. I rarely took it off, but it felt a part of my body now. I smiled up at him and placed one of his shuriken onto his belt, and for the next few minutes that's what we did. I handed him his wrist gauntlet and his combi stick. I even attached his plasma castor to his shoulder. Finally it was time to put his mask on, and I held it in my hands with a warm smile. There was a soft rumbling below us as the ship was landing, but we just continued to stare at each other. He leaned his head forward some and rested it against mine.

"_Just stay behind me." _he replied, and I nodded and kissed his forehead before leaning back and placing the mask perfectly on his face. He gave a low snarl before marching from his chambers with me behind him. As we passed Anubis' cage, I clicked the button that released him and continued walking. The hound moved from the cage and ran up beside me moving with us. Ra held up his gauntlet and looked at the hologram of the planet. I was too busy thinking of what was to come to notice what he was looking for. We stopped at the bridge of the ship and slowly it lowered. I inhaled some and was now completely nervous. I rested my hand on my stomach feeling comfort from its perfect and small orb.

It wasn't too long before the orb would start growing more. A low light began to flood into the ship as the bridge opened, and my eyes widened as I saw trees before me. Scar's ship was also in front of us and its bridge was lowering. Ra began to move down the bridge and I followed. The air was a bit dense and I smelled nature. I could smell the dry dirt of the earth and the dew in the trees which were quite large. Anubis ran off the bridge and looking around happily and curiously planting his snout into the ground. Scar and Lex moved off their ship and Scar was in his normal armor still looking as fierce as ever. I noticed the gown Lex wore. It was a pale green dress that flowed down her body and was held together by a gold chocker around her neck. I could see every inch of her body beneath the veils and she was beautiful. A veil covered around head and she smiled at me. We moved over to each other and took our hands in the others and hugged happy we got here safely.

We were both barefoot and we didn't seem to mind.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me, and I nodded.

"Pretty good, you?" I replied. She nodded.

"Same." She replied. Ra and Scar moved up to each other gripped arms together.

"_Welcome home." _Scar said.

"_Welcome home." _Ra replied. We stood by our mates, our eyes still moving about the forest around us. The ships cloaked themselves and the men began to move through the trees, and we followed. Anubis was beside me once more looking around.

"_Our clan is not too far from here, but I doubt they will let us get too close without coming to us." _Scar explained. Ra nodded.

"_There will be a hunting party. We will talk and see what the situation is." _he replied. It was warm almost like a sauna here on the planet. It was only a matter of time before I start to sweat but I found that okay. Because my wrap came under my arms and was held together above my chest, my arms and naval were exposed as well as everything above my chest. Even the veil like pants I wore were airy and a cool breeze could move over my body.

"_Will they let us stay?" _Lex asked moving beside Scar who looked down at her.

"_We are about to find out." _he answered and the two yautja stopped and that made us stop. Suddenly I saw electricity flashing all around us, and Anubis growled heavily, and I held on to one of the bones on his back so he wouldn't go anywhere. Even though he could just run from my grasp, he knew not to be hostile when grabbed above the neck or his back. Yautja warriors began to surround us now in the trees and on the ground before us. Some were even behind us causing me to take a step closer to Ra. There were clicking and growls all around us. Lex seemed cautious and ready to fight if needed. I watched a form appear before us, and I knew it had to be an elder. They were ones who mad conversation with other clans.

He was tall and had whisker above his forehead and below his mask. He had a long cape and a massive spear that looked like a triton. Ra and Scar slowly removed their masks and made eye contact with the elder.

"_State your names and business in our territory." _the elder demanded. Ra and Scar looked at each other as if asking who would speak first. Ra looked at the elder.

"_I am Ra and I was born within the Steel Wing Clan." _he introduced. The elder's eyes flexed some.

"_Yes…the Bad Blood Killer, your record is quite impressive." _he said and looked down at Scar.

"_I am Scar and I was also born within the Steel Wing Clan."_ he replied, and the elder looked him over some.

"_Ah yes, you the only survivor in the Arctic Hunting games many years ago. You decided to stay with your…human companion. So what has brought you both back here?" _he asked. I had been listening and trying to control Anubis as well. Most of the yautja were looking me and Lex over and it made me mildly uncomfortable.

"_Earth's hunting grounds has become boring and finding a worthy opponent is proving bothersome." _Scar explained.

"_With your permission we would like to rejoin our brethren and the clan and continue to hunt where there is worthy prey." _Ra explained. The elder nodded some clicking his mandibles in thought. He then looked around the two males and saw Lex and I.

"_Do they know our language?" _he asked. Lex suddenly stepped up beside Scar.

"_We know the language." _she answered. I heard more clicking and shrills from the other warriors, and the elder looked at Lex. Even I knew that was a big and maybe dangerous step for we did not know the customs of the clan yet or even if they had changed.

"_Step forward woman." _The elder said to me, and I tensed some and looked up at Ra wondering what he wanted me to do. He looked back at me and nodded stepping aside some so I could move forward, and I did. My heart was pounding some as I moved a few steps in front of Ra before he took my hand, and I stopped. With his other hand he took hold of Anubis' back bone. The elder's eyes widened visibly and he looked me over with a warm shrill. The other warriors watched as well. Some had their masks on while others did not, so I could see their looks of interest and curiosity. _"She bears a child."_

Ra nodded and pulled me back some.

"_My son." _he replied. The elder nodded.

"_She also has been given our serum to withstand the child and she has now become a hybrid of her and our blood." _he concluded. I bit the inside of my cheek and lifted my head some.

"_Will that be a problem great elder?" _I asked him, and he arched an invisible brow now, and Ra was now pulling me back behind him. The elder looked at Ra and Scar now and then one of the warriors moved beside him and they began to whisper among each other. Then the two parted and the elder looked at us.

"_You know our ways…and our customs. You are welcome into our clan for you were never banished from it. Your homes are still yours until you give up claim." _he merely explained and he turned from us and began to walk away cloaking himself and his warriors began to cloak themselves and follow their commander's lead. I released a breath of air I had been holding in for lord knows how long. Ra huffed a bit before looking at us.

"_Let's move." _he replied and continued to move after curling his fingers with mine. Scar wrapped his arm around Lex and we began to move with Anubis moving after us.

"How far are we from the village?" I asked. Ra looked down at me.

"_Not too far." _he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

6

As we walked in silence, I took the time to look around. I could hear screeching from the top of the trees, and I looked up at them. There were beige monkeys with two long curly tails, and two sets of green eyes with whiskers sticking out of the heads. I was mildly interested in these monkeys. As we continued to walk we could hear noises and sounds in the distance. I could see other yautja in the distances as well as large caves.

"_We are here." _Ra said, and Lex and I looked further on as we were now at the somewhat entrance way of a large yautja community. My Eyes widened as I first noticed the large cave like walls that surrounded most of the village. There were huge holes in these walls were I noticed yautja climbing into and out of. There seemed to be markets as well in this huge place. Stands of meat hung from one place and they were of bodies I had never seen before. There were also people selling furs and weapons. And soon I took note of the yautja with the perfectly rounded breasts and longer dread locks. Their armor was designed differently from that of yautja men. There were also humans moving about the area, and I was stunned to see they were dressed in the wraps and veils as I was. Children were running around with smaller yautja, which I concluded were children. Ra and Scar faced each other.

"_This is where we part, brother."_ Scar said and the two took each other's arms. My eyes widened at his words.

"What parting?" I asked with mild worry. Lex looked at Scar.

"We're not staying together?" she asked. Scar and Ra chuckled lowly.

"_Do not worry my arctic flower. We will see each other again soon. If a celebration is occurring tonight then we are bound to see each other." _he explained. Ra looked down at me.

"_A hunting party is bound to be coming back and we will celebrate their return." _he explained. I was still unsure of this, but I trusted Ra and my brother. Lex moved over to me and embraced me quickly.

"I'll see you soon." she replied, and I nodded as the four of us parted. Anubis walked closely by looking around with mild caution. Ra had his hand on my back as we moved. Many people and yautja were watching us stunned to see visitors here I guess. Yautja who were selling the fur and meat stopped in their selling rants once they saw me. Even the yautja they sold to turned and stared at us.

"Why do they stare so?" I asked looking up at Ra to see he was walking with a firm stare.

"_Your markings are very attractive." _he said. _"Most men would love to have you."_

I tensed at his words and looked forward.

"_You'll protect me right?" _I teased mildly, and he wrapped his arm possessively around my hip and pulled me to him.

"Always." he replied calmly. I looked up at him noticing the seriousness in his tone. I looked around him seeing some females whispering amongst themselves. One had a baby in her hand, while the other had her baby in a pouch behind her back. Even yautja women gossiped. I noticed how small and still their babies were. They had small little mandibles and little prickly dread locks. It made me rub my stomach slowly in thought of what our son would look like.

"_Ah Ra has finally returned." _A loud voice said, and Ra and I stopped and turned to see four yautja warriors coming over to us. Ra's eyes widened, and he moved from me a bit and suddenly embraced the men. They were obviously friends of his. Two were in their armor and the other two were in casual loin cloth attire with ceremonial blades and daggers around their hips and their ankles. I smiled watching how happy my love looked. I noticed one had his dreadlocks pulled back and an armored yautja had his hair braided. As they talked, I turned and looked around. Anubis gave a low groan and leaned into me. He was very uneasy about this knew place. I rubbed his head and looked around.

"_I know me too." _I replied.

"_I have never seen a hell hound be so tamed, let alone be tamed by a human woman." _I heard a smooth silky tone announce. I turned and looked up to see a very tall yautja standing over me. He had three slash like scars over his face and he had long dread locks that was tied and pulled over his shoulders. He was in polished black and silver armor.

"_Well you just need to have patience. Anything could happen." _I replied looking him over. The yautja arched a brow and Anubis gave a low growl up at him.

"_What's his name?" _he asked. I lifted my head up some.

"_Anubis." _I replied, and he nodded.

"_An earth name…and does this human have a name?" _he asked motioning his head at me. I nodded once.

"_Napalla." _I replied, and his mandibles clicked a bit.

"_Na-palla. An interesting name for a human hybrid." _he replied and looked down at my stomach. _"And with child as well. The father must be proud."_

I nodded once more not sure of what to think about this taller yautja.

"He is." I replied. He tilted his head as if unsure of what I just said. _"He is." _He nodded some.

"_Ah you speak the human language. You must have been raised on Earth." _he replied. I nodded.

"_I was."_ I replied. _"And I have not gotten the warriors name."_

He nodded in agreement.

"_This warrior is Sabor. I am a breeder of some of the felines on this planet. Some would say I am the best. Which is why it is interesting to see a female human breeder." _he explained. I shook my head.

"_I am not a breeder, my mate is." _I explained, and he nodded.

"_Yes that makes more sense." _he replied, and I tilted my head not liking how he said this. He looked at me his yellow eyes widening a bit. _ "I mean no offense, it is that it is extremely rare that a human can tame the dangerous animals here." _His eyes had gone from my face to rolling over my body. I knew he was only looking at my tattoos. I only smiled politely.

"_No offense given…none taken." _I replied, and he nodded once looking at my stomach and lifting his hand some.

"_May I?" _he asked, and I was unsure what I should do or what would happen if I deny him. I nodded once and he moved to place his hand over my stomach, only for a thick hand to grip his hand and stop him. Sabor growled and I looked up to see Ra giving him a glare of death. I had never seen such a look on his face before. He growled lowly in the back of his throat and pushed Sabor away from me, and I watched as Ra was in front of me. Sabor growled lowly and crouched some, and Ra began to spread his arms out some as if waiting to be challenged. I took a step back from him, and was only left to watch and see if something happened.

The two yautja glared and hissed some at each other. By now everyone was starting to look and be drawn in to the stare down of the two. I was nervous, and it would not be long before this nervousness became fear. What would they do? Should I intervene? There was more clicking and hissing before both yautja males _stood back up and Sabor turned and walked away from us. Ra was still tense for a_ moment, and then slowly moved to look at me and his stare was less harsh, but still there. I was unsure of what I did wrong, and he took my arm and pulled me from the crowded area.

"_What were you thinking?" _he snapped at me. I was unsure of what to even say. I was at a loss of words.

"_What did I do?" _I asked quickly feeling his grip tighten around my arm. Slowly we began to move off to the other side of the large community, and he took both my shoulders in a vice grip.

"_You let another male touch you." _he growled. I shook my head.

"_He did not touch me." _I said, and he growled more pulling me closer to him.

"_You were going to let him! You were going to let another male touch your stomach, my child. The only touch my child should feel is my touch!" _he told. I shook my head not knowing why he was being so possessive and aggressive.

"_Why is that wrong?" _I asked.

"_A female who lets another yautja touch her who is not her mate shows the weakness in that male. It shows he can't keep his mate's attention enough to the point she seeks the attention of another male. Do you have any idea of how that looks on me?" _he asked, and I shook my head.

"_That is not what I was doing!" _I yelled feeling on the verge of tears. Ra released me and turned from me and began to walk.

"_I have never seen you do something so…so foolish. Let us just get to our home." _he said bitterly. I just stared with shock in my eyes that he just yelled at me. Tears slid down my cheeks, and I followed behind him quietly. I never felt so embarrassed in my life. We walked in utter silence, and when I felt tired I stopped walking and without any other word, Ra lifted me up and carried me silently. I then saw a dark cave coming into view and the entrance was large and involved walking up a small steep strip to get up into it. There was a large hole at the top of the cave, and I wondered what came out of it. Ra carried me inside, and soon set me on my feet and I looked around at how large it really was inside. There were two floors. The first floor had a small area in the back that had a slab and knives around a fire place.

I could only conclude it was a kitchen. There were weapons on the wall around us along with pelts at the bottom. Ra merely walked up the rocky stairs and sighed as he ignored me still. I moved up the stairs and noticed there was a room that had a bed and more weapons along with an in ground pool in a room off to the side of the wall. It reminded me of Ra's room on his ship.

"_This is where we will stay." _Ra said in a low tone looking away from me. _"The forest is safe to venture out during the day, but you are not to go back out when it is night time…or alone for that matter until we have settled in."_

I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"_I don't see how we are supposed to settle in when you are ignoring me…on our first day here." _I said with hurt in my tone. He looked at me and shook his head slowly and moved up to me taking my face in his cheeks.

"_I am sorry for shouting at you. I was just jealous and angry at how the other males were looking at you. When you had just marked your body, I could not keep my hands off you. You were even more attractive, and it just made me want you all the time. The looks some of the males gave you were the same looks I give you now, and when that yautja moved to touch you it just…made me so angry I wanted to kill him for he knew not to touch a yautja's taken mate. I thought maybe you would see more talented yautja and would not find me a suitable mate. I am sorry Napalla for hurting you." _he explained. As I listened I could not help but feel relief in his words. I had thought being back here he may find me less appealing now that there were other females like him here. I thought maybe he would not want me anymore and now he thinks I would not want him. I placed my hands over his large ones.

"I will always want you, Ra. You are my sun god I want you and only you." I replied softly moving his hands down my neck and over my breasts. His eyes darkened some as I did this, and I pulled him slowly to me and backed myself into the wall so he could pin me there. He leaned down and kissed me harshly, and I replied with passion. His hands wrapped around my back and pulled me closer to him. I moaned out against him, and we pulled back for a second and looked down at my stomach then back up at him. He started to nod.

"_I will be gentle." _he replied and kissed me once more and this time it was filled with want and pure lust.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ra kept me pinned to the wall, his hands sliding down my body exploring all the curves to my body. I moved my hands over his shoulders and down his chest already moving my hands to the gold pin that held the wrap together. The veil fluttered down to my feet and I quickly removed my pants. Ra took that time to remove most of his arm as well. When he was done, he lifted me up and moved us over to his bed. He lied me on my back and purred lightly as he looked me over. I watched his hands move slowly over my tattoos and he traced over a few of them. When his hands came towards my stomach he gently nuzzled over it before giving me another dark look and sliding further down my body.

His hands spread my legs slowly, and I feel him pull me closer to his face, and already I feel his tongue slowly running up and down my soft vaginal lips causing me to wince some and inhale. His hands curled around my thighs and he pulled me even closer. I felt his tongue start to push into my entrance, and I moaned out some feeling him explore everything around him. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt my hands moving up to my breasts massaging them some. It felt so good to feel him inside me. I let my head fall back and I whimpered as I shook a little from the pleasure.

I then feel his tongue exit me and start to move across my clit causing me to pant a bit more.

"Mm fuck." I whispered feeling two of his fingers enter me now and his tongue continuing to tease my clit. I inhaled sharply, feeling my hands grip at the pelts below me. His broad shoulders kept my legs a part and I feel him continue to pump his thick fingers inside my now wet opening. My moaning could be heard throughout the cave, and I did not care who heard me. It had been a while it seemed since we were intimate so this was greatly needed. I could feel my juices flowing onto the bed as Ra continued to lick and finger fuck me. I was getting closer and closer. "Oh god I'm cumming!"

I moaned out loudly feeling my cum squirt out all over him, and he removed his fingers and started to drink the cum that came from between my legs. I shivered some as the tremors moved about my body. He then leaned up to me some and placed his hands under my back and pulled me up from the bed. I watched as lied down beneath me and placed me on top of him. I could feel his throbbing shaft against my entrance, and it made me really hot. His hands moved down to my hips and began to glide me back and forth on his shaft causing another tremor of pleasure to escape me. I had almost forgotten that I was pregnant, but the bump was still small and we would both be careful. Ra lifted me up and slowly began to position me on the head of his cock. I moaned out softly feeling him start to pull me down on his cock. My muscles stretched, and I covered my mouth so I would not be so loud.

This proved difficult for his size could never make me stay quiet. He stopped once he had me half way on his shaft and I whimpered out when he lifted me back up some and pulled me down further on his cock.

"Ah shit." I whispered knowing he was just trying to test how far he could get me down on his huge length without hurting the baby, but regardless he was bringing nothing but pleasure inside me. He forced me down a few more inches, and I heard him grunting some. He then began to lift me up and move me back down on his body at a speed that still racked our bodies with pleasure. He did not want to fully impale me this time, so he didn't let go of my hips. As much as we wanted to go all out and lose control we had to be mindful.

His hips moved up inside me stretching me out every second he moved into me and it caused my heart beat to increased, and a more heightened sense of pleasure formed inside me. I had forgotten I was not just a human anymore, but something more. My body started to grind against his causing delicious friction between us. I could smell Ra' arousal and could even smell my arousal mixing with his. With a careful hand he pulled me down to his body and kissed me roughly and passionately. He wanted to be rough with my body, but he was using this time to practice control, and I had never been so proud of him.

It only took a few more movements from him before he had me cumming again. He rolled us on our sides and lifted my leg up and started thrusting inside me once more. I moaned and cried out in total bliss, our bodies moving the bed beneath us. His other hand rubbed my clit, causing me to yelp out from the jolt of pleasure that shot into my vagina. I was cried out in more pleasure hearing Ra grunt and snarl behind me as he picked up the pace some. I gripped the blankets hard and when I came again, he came with me. I shook hard, and he wrapped his arm around me holding me to him as he rode out his orgasm inside me a few more times before pulling out, and his movements gave me more pleasure so I whimpered some when he pulled out. Sensing this, he moved his fingers between my legs again and began to viciously rub my clit hard. My right leg stretched out over his hip, and I ground my hips against his fingers before cumming once more. I panted hard now feeling the pleasure start to slowly leave my body. We curled up into each other, and I looked up at him touching his face and moving it to look at me.

"_Do not doubt my love for you ever again." _I said gently, and he shrilled in reply and leaned down kissing me. I replied to the kiss before closing my eyes and falling asleep. I was asleep for maybe a few hours before waking up to an empty bed. I looked around and slowly got up noticing the once empty closet room was filled with all kinds of gowns and veils and slippers. I couldn't help but smile at the line of clothes. I moved from the room and moved down the rocky stairs seeing Ra sitting down on a large rock with a computer on his knees.

Just when I thought everyone lived like Native Americans here. I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck looking at his screen. With on hand he slid his hand up my arms.

"_I am activating the security system around the cave. If someone enters I will know." _he said holding up his wrist gauntlet to me. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"_Will you show me the forest, where the lakes are, where you'd go for socialization and fishing and things?" _I asked and he cackled softly.

"_My mate is already ready to explore her new territory." _he replied, and I nodded.

"I am...please." I replied, and he nodded and looked at me.

"Dress yourself…then we go." he replied, and I smiled and nodded moving back up the stairs. I moved to the closet and pulled out a white veil like shirt and put it on. It stopped right under my breasts and placed on some white veil like pants and over it was a long veil skirt like thing. These clothing were very interesting. On earth someone would mistake you as a whore or someone who was interested in sex, but on this planet it was welcomed and preferred. I pulled my hair back with a hair tie I found on a small hook by the door and finished the outfit with clear white slippers and left to meet my mate. He had placed some of his armor back on like his combi stick and net and his belt that contained other weapons. He held his hand open to me, and I smiled and took it and we left the cave together.

Author's notes

Hello so I have no school today there's been reports of super bad weather so I will do my best to update this and Fire and water just in case the power goes out or something you will all have something to read. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ra led me onto a trail that led deep into the jungle. The trees were massive and huge birds flew over our heads and my eyes widened. They were called Paradise Birds. They were peaceful and the yautja respected them. They reminded me koi fish on earth that swam slowly and peacefully and it seemed these birds flew contently over our heads. We were now moving through some fallen vines, and Ra moved them from our heads and now we stopped at a large blue stream that flowed to the right. I smiled up at Ra and he took my hand and led me down the hill that led to the water.

I looked at the stream and silver and white fish jumped out of the water.

"_This river is good for hunting fish and other life." _he said pulling out his combi stick and clicking the side to make it extract. _"If you ever see blood in the water then it is tainted and soon will purify itself. You must wait until the fist at the bottom drink the blood."_

He pointed down at the water and gently cut his hand and let it fall into the current. I watched with wide eyes at the little black fish that came up and began to pluck the blood from the water. My eyes widened at the sight. It seemed this planet could look after itself. Ra then lifted his combi stick and shot it into the water then pulled back to see three fish at the end of his spear. I clapped a bit and he placed the dead fish in a bag and led me down the stream.

"_How do you know if you are moving into other territories?" _I asked looking up at him.

"_There will always be a sign letting you know. Sometimes there are skulls or blood smeared somewhere." _he informed, and I nodded wrapping my arm around his.

"_Is your clan feuding with any others?" _I asked. He shook his head.

"_No feuding clans mean everyone would need to stay close to our homes and prepare for any battles and watch for anyone who does not belong in the clan. But everyone is at peace now."_ he explained. I nodded slowly and looked down. I hoped it stayed this way for a very long time. I looked up at the sky to see two suns passing by. My body needs to get use to the time and day and night here. But I had all the time in the world to get used to it.

When the moon finally reached the sky a celebration was indeed held for the hunters who came back with many trophies. Loud drums were being hit and everyone was seated and dancing around a huge fire. I was sitting with Ra who was drinking with other males. Scar was teaching Lex some dance moves and she was a natural. She too was being watched by some of the men here. I clapped to the beat of the music noticing some of the females were watching me.

"_More wine is needed." _I heard one of Ra's friends say, who I remembered he was called, Blade, due to his talents with sharp knives and weapons on hunts. I smiled in their direction and stood. Ra saw this and took my hand.

"_I will fetch the wine." _I replied, and he shook his head and stood.

"_Let me my love." _he replied and got up. Blade cackled.

"_It seems the might elite has been tamed by his woman." _he called out, and I hid my laugh behind my hand. It seemed Blade was not taken by many tattoos which I was glad for. Ra returned with a huge jug of wine.

"_A yautja is not a true warrior if he lets his pregnant mate do any labor such as carrying jugs of wine." _he told. I smiled with pride at his words before a female yautja moved over to me. She looked older, her dread locks flowed down her back. She was barely clothed as were most of the yautja and humans here.

"_Elder Mecha would like a word with you." _she said looking down at me. I was taken aback by her words, and looked over at the elder who had greeted us in the forest today. He was looking over at me and motioned his head for me to come to him. I nodded at the woman and stood up, making Ra stand up as well, but I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"_It's okay." _I told him and moved with the female yautja. She was veiled in a pale almost old pink color of armor and when I was before the elder, she moved by his side and took his hand. They were mates.

"_Nalla is it?" _he asked, and I dipped my head in a nod. It seemed my name was difficult to pronounce with other yautja as well.

"_Yes I am." _I replied watching him. There were other yautja sitting across from the older yautja. I noticed a human woman was tending to the needs of one yautja. She brought him wine and food and made sure he was comfortable.

"_How are you liking my tribe?" _he asked. I lifted my head up at him and nodded.

"_It resembles the community of many Native American tribes on earth." _I replied. He tilted his head, and the other men clicked their mandibles in curiosity.

"_Native Americans? What breed of human is this?"_ he asked. I smiled politely and answered.

"_Native Americans, as some would believe, were known to be the first people before another civilization took the lands. The believed in fighting when threatened and respected their land even though it was taken from them. They knew how to grow food and had remedies to heal their sick. Some even say the world of earth had no disease and sickness before others came." _I replied, and now Elder Mecha looked curious. He leaned forward.

"_You tell stories, but you never lived in this tribe of the American Natives. How do know so much?" _he asked. I smiled some.

"_Your warriors teach their young how to hunt, we teach our young knowledge about the world before our current civilization. I have read about many wars and cultural differences that are some reasons for why our world is what it is." _I explained. The yautja around the elder leaned in towards him and they began to speak and mutter to themselves. I jumped a bit as Ra was now at my side. Elder Mecha looked at Ra.

"_Your female is very wise beyond her years, especially for a hybrid such as herself…you should be very proud Ra." _he said. Ra smiled and placed his hand on my stomach. I smiled and placed my hand over his.

"_I am prouder beyond words." _he admitted looking down at me.

"_Soon your suckling will be born into this world. I will make sure midwives are present to help her give birth." _he told. The yautja female who had been holding hands with the elder lifted her head inspecting me some. Ra nodded.

"_You honor me great elder." _he responded, and I smiled up at Ra more. Elder Mecha looked down at his wife.

"_My wife Two Emeralds will assist you in giving birth. She had helped many women and would not mind helping you." _he explained. Two Emeralds smiled and nodded. I could see why her name existed she had the eyes of two smooth emeralds. Their names came from their talents as warriors or of their personality or an attribute on their bodies.

"_It would be my pleasure to aid you into mother hood I am sure you have many questions your mate can't answer." _she replied with a smile. Her voice resembled that of an older Chinese empress from a show I had watched long ago. I thought I knew all I needed to know, but it did not hurt learning more since this was not a human baby growing inside me.

"_Yes much help would be appreciated."_ I replied. The tempo of the drums began to change and the fire blazed from the wood below. Elder Mecha stood up.

"_It seems a dance of welcome is needed." _he replied and lifted his hand, his palm facing up and Two Emeralds stood up and placed her hand on his.

"_I agree."_ she replied, and Ra and I stepped out of their way and smiled as the two began to move in quite a fashion I had never seen before. Their arms lashed out and their bodies moved back and forth like wheat being blown over by the wind.

"Does the elder not have more mates?" I asked. I know Ra told me back on earth many yautja had many mates to increase the population. Ra shook his head.

"_Only Two Emeralds could tame him in his youthful years." _was his only answer. We sat back in our spots and watched as many other yautja moved around the fire dancing wildly. So this was their life. This was my home.

Days passed into weeks and slowly Anubis was straying from our home. He was always out hunting and exploring his natural surroundings, but he always came home to his family. Ra was assigned with teaching the young bloods on how to be true warriors. I saw Lex and we walked about the community and slowly I was favored by many elders and even some ancients for they were curious of how Ra and I met and our adventures also. Sometimes other elders from other clans would visit, and I had to retell my stories. It was tiresome, but I did not show it. However, those weeks turned to months and my stomach was growing rapidly.

Two Emeralds was with me now at a market buying small furs for when the baby arrived. Many yautja females had found me a delight being around them and their young, for they knew I was not a threat because of my pregnancy. So they had been leaving baby gifts at our cave entrance. I wanted to carry some of the furs, but Two Emeralds would not allow it.

"_You are days from giving birth. You need not do anything to quicken or delay the baby's arrival." _she told, and I nodded as I waddled some across the town. I heard her giving a soft giggle. _"Do pregnant human women really walk like that on your planet?"_

I smirked and nodded.

"_Yes some do. Don't you all here?" _I asked, and she shook her head.

"_Human women walk straighter than…waddle." _she explained mimicking some of my movements. I laughed some for I found that strange. There were humans all over the galaxy so I guess it was not a surprise that the humans here form generations of other humans had adapted to different ways of life every pregnancy. I looked down and placed my hand over my stomach. My son was close, and I could feel his excitement inside me.

I have decided to name him Little Tree, after an extinct race of trees that use to grow higher than the trees on the planet now. They start as little trees then grow high and strong. No war or weather could knock them down and destroy them, but soon as the yautja created more technology that affected the planet the wild life changed, and the trees died and disappeared forever. Ra told me his first tree sighting and that every time he entered the jungle he would find this tree that had grown every ten years maybe. He felt a connection to this tree, because it grew with him. He believed it grew with his soul and strength and courage. Our son would grow with our soul, and strength and courage, and our love.

Ra thought the name was a perfect fit as did I and as did the elders of the tribe.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Normal POV

Ra was out with a small group of young blooded warriors. He was telling them how to be stealthy so they wouldn't be seen by prey. He taught them how to wound and kill prey as well as skinning them. The group of young warriors were very well trained.

"_Teacher." _one of them called out to Ra who looked over his shoulder at the youngster who had strayed from the group for the third time. Ra moved over to the young blood and looked at what he was pointing at, and what he saw shocked him. There were dead Paradise Birds all piled in a huge ditch. Their throats had been cut open and their bodies chewed on by the carnivores of the land. Ra was cautious as he moved towards the dead animals. His group followed with their combi sticks up and ready to use.

The boys spoke amongst themselves wondering who could have done such a dishonorable thing. Ra himself was very disgusted with whoever hurt these creatures. They were calm creatures who did not attack anything that it attacked them. They were not worthy prey and every yautja of the land knew this. Whoever did this was someone who did not care for life or death for even the babies had been stacked at the top…and the oldest at the bottom. This was very interesting and Ra was curious of this.

"_Return to the village." _he demanded. The young bloods were ready to prove themselves and did not move from their spots. Ra looked back at them and snarled some which made the young bloods hesitantly move. Ra looked around at the trees seeing they were broken and shattered at the branches from where they had fallen from the sky. Ra moved closer to the birds. They were very large and brainless like the whales of Earth. He examined the bird's heads and noticed a blast had hit them in the necks which caused them to fall to the ground. He looked all around the bodies and used his mask to see the skeletal structure of the birds and then the organs. Nothing was missing. Trophies were not taken. So why were they killed? If it was for sport it did not last long.

So they were stacked from the oldest bird to the youngest and no trophies were taken. They were just killed for the sport. Ra looked back up at the baby birds and he could not help but feel a twinge of anger for their deaths. No harm should fall on the young and the weak. Normally this would not bother him, but the years have passed and he has changed in his views on death. Maybe it was because he would soon be a father and needed to have new views in order to be a good father.

He would need to destroy the bodies. Carnivorous predators could come and stray too close to the tribe. He removed a blue liquid from the pack around his back and began to pour it over the bodies. It took a bit of time to do this but eventually the bodies were destroyed and he used a sandy like salve to kill the liquid so it would not go through the ground. He looked around to see if there was anyone around to watch him do this, maybe the culprit. When he saw nothing, he returned home the tribe. He explained to Elder Mecha what had seen and then he left to let him and the other elders converse of what should be done.

As he moved through the village he noted a female waiting for him in the middle of the village. Instead of acknowledging her, Ra moved right past her. She hissed and turned to him.

"_You can't keep ignoring me, Ra." _she said. Ra stopped and turned to face her.

"_What Tara?" _he asked with annoyance. He wanted to go home and curl up to his mate. The female only shook her head. She was beautiful with long black dreadlocks and a tough warrior build. A blade of armor covered her breasts and lower half.

"_I don't understand you…you've been back here for months and yet you do not once acknowledge me or come to see me. What happened to the young blood Ra I used to know?" _she asked. Ra glared.

"_We were suckling. Neither of us knew what the future held." _he told. She shrilled some.

"_But you did…you were going to leave our world and go hunt around the galaxy."_

"_And you wanted to be the mate of a very well-known yautja warrior." _he said.

"_And I wanted that warrior to be you…you leave for hundreds of years and then you come back…with a human…and she's pregnant." _she said with a mild hiss as she looked him over. Ra nodded with no regret.

"_My future was planned the day I was born." _he replied, and she shook her head.

"_You could have changed it, we could have ran away together." _she said. Ra gave her a soft look.

"_Tara-" _

"_No! I can be your mate. Warriors always have more than one mate. I can accept her." _she said. Ra knew he had hurt her long ago, but the past was the past, and he still had no regrets to his life.

"_My heart belongs to her and her alone." _he said. The two had been close when they were young. They had what the humans on earth called young love. The humans on his planet called it first love. Tara looked heart broken by his words and Ra shook his head. _"Go home, Tara." _

He merely turned from her and walked on through the village. Ra would not be swayed by the tears of his old friend. He chose to have one mate and one mate alone, why because most elite were solitary beings and for most of his life, Ra was alone and only accepted very few people into his inner life. The only ones welcomed were his wife, his child, and his dog. When he entered his cave he took note of Anubis sleeping at the bottom of the stairs. When Ra grew closer Anubis awoke and barked some. The security around the cave was secure. He looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Napalla smiling down at him in one of her pale green gowns. Her stomach was radiant and with his mask he could see his son sleeping soundly within her womb.

Slowly he removed his mask and walked up the stairs to his mate. Seeing her smiling face made him happy at the end of long tiring days. She was his god given solace. He placed his hands on her stomach kissing it gently before leaning up and taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Once he was bathed, Ra made sure she had eaten before getting into bed. He was not hungry this evening and could go a few days without eating. He was lying against the wall of the bed, with Napalla lying against his chest.

"_Something is troubling you." _she said softly. Ra clicked his mandibles in reply, but did not speak. _"So tell me or I will strangle you with these pelts."_

Now Ra was laughing some, and he pulled her into him.

"_Something or someone had killed an entire flock of Paradise Birds from the eldest to the babies." _he replied, and he saw the horror that spread over her face as he spoke.

"_Oh no. Who would do such a thing to those gentle creatures?" _she asked and Ra shook his head deep in thought.

"_I do not know. I have brought it to the attention of the elders."_

"_What do you think they will do?"_ she asked. Ra looked down at her and shook his head unsure.

"_If it were a predator of the animal world then there is nothing we can do but let nature take its course, but if someone is doing this then they have offended the tranquility of our territory and we will find out who has done this and punish them accordingly."_ he explained. Napalla looked down some and rested her head on his bare chest.

"_Do you think it is someone in the tribe?" _she asked and Ra almost pushed the thought aside, but then knew he could not completely ignore the thought.

"_Let us speak no more on the earlier events. You need to rest." _he said, and she needed and leaned up and kissed him before lying down on the bear pillows he had made for her. She closed her eyes, and Ra moved the blankets over her body before looking up in thought. He hoped today's tragedy would be forgotten, and they could focus on their baby for it was only a matter of days before she gave birth.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The morning came and I was merely sitting by the river with other yautja females. Because I was close to birth Two Emeralds did not want me to be alone at all. There were a mixture of humans and yautja some with both high status and low status, but they were all welcomed none the same. The women told me numerous stories about their mates and their cultures, and I told them a few stories about Ra and I. Soon after I was singing some melodies and they wanted to hear me sing. I was nervous at first, but then when I began to sing Celine Dion the women began to sway with my voice. I was singing To Love you More. I added my own tones and beats to the song and they clapped once I was done.

"_You are an excellent singer, Nalla." _Two Emeralds complimented. I blushed.

"_I am sure you are all way better singers than I." _I replied splashing some water at Venus, a warrior who taught the clan's female children about fighting. Most women just taught their children how to survive, but she taught the girls to be better. She taught them how to use their bodies to their advantage. She giggled some and splashed me back.

"_I have never seen such vocals from a human before." _Venus replied.

"_Oh teach me how to sing, Nalla." _One female said.

"_Oh no teach me." _Another raised her hand. I grinned and laughed.

"_It is all quite easy. You would be surprised how a woman's voice can entrance a male." _I said. Two Emeralds cackled.

"_Is that how you have tamed Ra?" _she asked. The other girls hid their laughter behind their hands. I looked up at her and shook her head.

"_Ra has a mind of his own. He has tamed me if anything." _I teased causing the other girls to laugh now.

"_So she can sing and be humorous…I guess that's something she is good for." _A bitter voice spoke. Our laughter died down, and we all looked over to see Tara walking naked to the river dipping her feet into the waves flipping her hair over her shoulders. I tensed some at her presence. I knew who she was. She was Ra's old friend from when they were children. He told me about her weeks after we settled here. She was bitter and upset when he left and didn't seem any happier when we both returned. What was worse is that she was the twin sister of Sabor. He had been gone on a hunt in the next galaxy to hunt a large alien breed. I thought it was good that he was gone, because even though it was clear that I was taken, he had never stopped trying to make flirtatious conversation with me when in public or during celebrations. The twins were both somewhat stuck up, but I did not treat them any differently from how I would treat any other, because Ra being an elite made us both upper class.

"_Tara, come and sit with us." _I offered and she shot me a glare before looking away.

"_I'd rather not be where I am not welcomed." _she said running water over her body some. None of the females spoke as they wanted to see how this conversation took. It was not a secret about the invisible drama between Ra and Sabor as well as me and Tara.

"_You are always welcome." _I told her and she hissed at me.

"_I do not need your acceptance. I don't need the acceptance of any human."_ she snarled. Venus scoffed and splashed water in Tara's direction.

"_Oh calm your mandibles child. We are all friends in this tribe just because Nalla is human or has your first love does not mean she should be treated with disrespect." _she snapped and now Tara growled in her direction causing some of the female to look away and in other directions.

"_I respect those who are worthy of respect. A lowly human is nothing to me." _she hissed. My nose cringed some, and I turned to Tara.

"_You are forgetting that I am not just a human anymore. You would do well to watch your words when around me. Do not mistake my kindness for weakness." _I said firmly my anger flashing in my blue eyes. Tara roared at me.

"_How dare you talk to me like that you lowly huma-"_

"_Enough." _Two Emerald said firmly now looking from the water and up to Tara. Venus and the other women were silent looking at their elder wife. _"You stand there like a suckling baring her mandibles and throwing a tantrum about as if it were your birth right."_

Now it was silent, and even I looked away not wanting Two Emeralds heated gaze to fall on me. Two Emeralds eyes calmed now and her mandibles clicked together and she purred some.

"_And what is worse you throw your aggression at a child bearer knowing she cannot defend herself. You had no aggression towards humans until she arrived on our home. She is here and she is Ra's mate and you would do well to remember that...unless you would like to take your aggression out on me." _she said slowly standing from the water and opening her claws out some. My eyes widened for I had never seen the yautja woman stand with such power and authority. _"Or perhaps you would like to take Venus on instead."_

Venus stood strong with a powerful glare as she curled her fingers into a tight fist, her knuckles popping and her mandibles stretching some. Tara hissed some looking around at any of the women to see if they would come to her aid. They just gave her a firm stare as if wanting her to go. I just looked at her with a calm expression and she hissed some and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"_Like I said I will not stay where I am not needed." _she said and turned and left from the river. When she was out of sight, Venus huffed.

"_That child has a lot to learn about mates and love. For your first love is not always your true love." _she replied looking at me from she had heard me talking about that a while back in the village. I shook my head and looked at Two Emeralds.

"_I do not want conflict or enemies in the tribe." _I told her, and Two Emeralds shook her head and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"_Enemies are everywhere…in time Tara will find a male who will take her attention from you and Ra. She has been waiting for quite some time for Ra to return. This is a pain she herself will need to heal."_

"_Ra has told her before he departed that there could never be anything between them." _Venus interjected. _"She had numerous long years to find another mate. She chose this pain and she will bare it alone."_

We returned to the village our bodies and gowns soaked from the river. Some women left to their families while others moved to their mates. Ra was coming from a meat seller when he saw me. He had his armor on, but not his mask. He smiled and moved over to me, and lifted me up some under my arms and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"_Alright alright do not handle her so roughly." _Two Emeralds walking up behind us, and Ra set me down.

"_Hello Elder Wife. I see you both enjoyed a nice graze down by the river." _he said. The two of us smiled and nodded.

"_Yes we did. She is wonderful company to have. But now is a time of more important things. Her days have ended and I predict she will go into labor tomorrow morning. You will contact us when her water breaks." _she told, and Ra and I nodded, nervousness painted our face.

"_Yes."_ Ra replied.

"Napalla!" I heard Lex call out, and I turned and smiled when I saw her.

"Lex!" I waved and looked at Ra before he nodded. I smiled and moved over to my sister and hugged her.

Normal POV

Ra and Two Emeralds watched as the young human embraced the other human.

"_Those two are inseparable." _she noted, and Ra nodded.

"_It brings me joy to see her this happy." _he announced, and the yautja female nodded.

"_It should…she will follow you to the edge of the world and back." _she replied. _"She was meant to be your first love. At first I was not sure why your grandfather would do such a crazed thing as to pair you with her, but now I do. She has a strength in her that I have not seen in a long time in her race."_

Ra nodded and looked over at the Elder Wife.

"_What will Mecha do about the Paradise Birds?" _he asked. He did not have to address the elder by his title, because he himself was old enough to be an elder now as well as he had the experience to back him up. Two Emeralds was watching Napalla and Lex talk. Apparently good news was told because the two were hugging hard and happily.

"_The Stone Clan has also seen this in their territory and Mecha has had thoughts of calling a meeting with them to discuss whether this is a creature…or one of us doing the killings. For punishment must be done to the person who has hunted on our land without our permission." _she explained. Ra's eyes flexed some. The Stone Clan were a vicious clan who prided themselves too much in their killed. The only thing that may have been more important to them was having mates to keep their line going. The minute their suckling could pick up a knife they were forced to kill a small creature to prove their worth to the clan.

"_They are probably the ones who are doing the killings. They care little about possession or permission. They had just finished a war with the Bear Clan for raping one of their girls." _he told. The Bear Clan never forget anyone who has wronged their tribe and they attack from the trees and were quite swift with their attacks. Two Emeralds nodded and looked up at Ra.

"_And we will not forget such cruelty. You are lucky to come back after the war has settled." _she explained, and Ra agreed.

"_There will be a celebration for the return of Sabor and his party. I trust you will be there." _she teased and Ra scoffed in reply.

Napalla's POV

I pulled back from our hug.

"Pregnant. Congratulations." I replied with shock. She nodded.

"Yeah. The doctor's confirmed it." she replied, and I shook my head in thought.

"Wow. This is wonderful. My baby is due tomorrow morning." I replied and she raised her hand.

"Say no more. I will be there. Ra must be excited." she told. I agreed.

"He is. And I know Scar is very happy." I replied. Scar has been to himself for most of his time here. When he was not needed by Lex he would be hunting and setting traps. Since he still felt like a blooded warrior, he wanted to sharpen his skills.

"Scar is thrilled." she replied. I smiled touching her cheeks and then her stomach.

"I am so happy for you." I replied.

"_Napalla."_ I heard Ra call out to me, and I looked at him to see him motioning his head for us to go. I nodded and looked at Lex who smiled and hugged me.

"Go." she replied. I nodded and kissed her cheek before waddling over to Ra who placed his hand around my back and we returned home.


	11. Chapter 11

11

That night there was a celebration for Sabor and his hunting party. However, Ra and I merely attended as an act of kindness rather because of want. It would show how kind we were even to those we do not favor. I was sitting near the fire and Ra was with me, his head atop of my legs looking at my stomach. He was staring softly at my stomach rubbing it as if trying to get a connection with Little Tree. I felt his small hand poke out from my stomach and Ra's eyes widened with pride and happiness.

I looked up from him only to see Tara and her brother looking at us from across the large fire.

"_She stares at me with hatred." _I pointed out. Ra looked up at me, and looked at the twins before turning back to me.

"_She will hold her words lest she wishes to lose her tongue." _he scolded. I giggled.

"_She poses no threat to me. Besides her brother needs a reason to fight you." _I replied with a shake of my head. Ra growled some.

"_He wants you…that's reason enough for me to skin him alive." _he replied. I shook my head.

"_He wants to get a rise out of you that's why he tries to be smooth with me." _I said. Ra was glaring over at the two now, and I placed my hand on his face making him look at me.

"_Don't think of small rivals tonight. Think of this." _I replied placing my hand over my stomach. He nodded and trilled lightly curling up into my stomach.

"My son…my…Little Tree." he said gently. In an hour, I was very tired. So Ra lifted me up and carried us home to our cave, where Anubis was ripping apart a slab of meat Ra had caught for him. We had already bathed before we left for the ceremony. Now we were in the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"_Two Emeralds thinks there may be a yautja going about killing on other lands and territories."_ Ra replied, and I looked at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked him, and he looked at me.

"Means…other clans…will meet for…meeting. Some clans…are not favored…by us." he told, and I rolled on my side some and nodded.

"What do you think of the clan that we may have to meet?" I asked. He grunted in disgust.

"Believe…they can do…what they please." he replied. It's been a long time since Ra and I had a full English conversation. I think it may be useful in the future. "They have…caused many…wars."

I nodded.

"Do you have to attend their meeting if one occurs?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Elites and upper class…attend." he replied watching me. I nodded and rolled the best I could on my side and placed my hand on his chest.

"_Do what you must to keep the peace. Find a solution and do what must be done."_ I replied. He nodded slowly and placed his hand on the back of my head running his fingers through my hair.

"_You are so very wise my habibti."_ he replied. I smiled and nodded.

"_I know." _I replied causing us both to chuckle. Ra clicked the button on the side of the bed and the lights above us dimmed. We curled up into each other, and a faint scratching noise was heard from outside the room. I lifted my head some and I could see fairly well in the dark. Ra slowly stuck his head through the door and gave a low whine.

"_Come Anu." _I whispered and the door pushed open further and I could see him curl up in the corner of the room across from the bed. He did not want to get in the bed, because it would take up space, but I knew he did not want to be too far from me now. I knew that he sensed the baby was close. He could smell the change of my body heat and hormones. I rested my head back on Ra's shoulder and drifted off into darkness. Time seemed to pass by quickly, but I felt different. I felt hot and my heart was slowly increasing. I opened my eyes and looked around. The sun was just coming up, and I felt like I just peed everywhere.

My eyes grew wide, and I sat up and groaned at the sharp pain that came to my body. I moaned out in pain and Ra's eyes snapped open as if alerted. He sat up quickly and took my hand. I was panting gently now.

"Oh god the baby is coming." I whispered and Ra nodded and moved from the bed. He removed the pelts swiftly from the bed and then moved to the clause and came back out with a beige blanket.

"_Lift up." _he demanded placing the gown below my bottom. I lifted myself the best I could and he moved to his wrist gauntlet and began to type something in it before moving back to me. "_I have alerted Two Emeralds. She will be here soon."_

I nodded and panted feeling his hand in mine. More liquid spewed from my body, and I was told this would happen. The blanket below me was used to suck up fluids that came from me and was already in the bed. I felt more pain and groaned hard. Ra placed his hands on my face, his claws moving softly down my neck moving across my collar.

"_It is okay my love. I am here." _he replied. I nodded as he positioned me against the wall in front of the bed.

"I'm so hot." I replied. Ra sat up and gently and carefully slid my gown off my body, but kept it over my shoulders. Anubis was shaking his butt his nubby tail moving as best it could. Ra's hand was back in mine, and he looked me over.

"_What can I do?" _he asked. I smiled up at him hearing the panic in his tone. He always had the answers for everything. He never had to ask me, but this time he did.

"_You have done enough." _I replied placing my hands on his face. I was panting harder now, and I groaned out more. Suddenly the door opened, and Ra turned with a swift hiss, his blade striking from his gauntlet, and I saw that it was Two Emeralds and three yautja maidens.

"_Calm yourself Killer of the Bad Bloods." _she demanded and moved over to the bed scooting him out of the way. Her hands touched my eyes and stretched them. _"Her eyes are dilated and she needs to start pushing. Leave us."_

I could see it in Ra's eyes that he did not wish to leave me, but my smile told him I would be okay. Wet towels were placed on my forehead and my arms and legs to keep me cool. Ra left from the room, and I was panting more and I groaned at the pain. Not once did the women ever talk about giving me anything for the pain of child birth, but that was okay. Real yautja women give birth to warriors. I would take this pain for my love…for my son.

Two Emeralds was between my legs and the yautja women continued to pat my body down running cool water over my chest.

"_Nalla are you ready?" _she asked. I remembered we were both walking one day in a field speaking about the women and their birth.

"_You have no choice but to be ready when a baby comes. You cannot be afraid, you cannot turn back. You are bringing a soul into this world and how it survives is entirely on the mother who carried him for so long." she said to me. I had been panicking for some time when the baby was close to coming. I looked forward and swallowed now taking in her words. She had four sons, strong and proud warriors who have gone off to become great elders and elites. Now it was my turn._

"_I will be ready."…._

I was panting as the pain was coming and the baby along with it. I looked at Two Emeralds, sweat and water running down my face.

"_I am." _I replied in a broken but firm tone. She nodded and looked between my legs.

"_Push." _she said, and I inhaled and started to push hard. The pain shot up into my vagina and my stomach, but that didn't stop me.

Ra's POV

I was looking all over the room searching for the answers that came into my mind. Will she be okay, will my son be okay, what will happen if she dies or he dies? How can I face my people, how could I face myself. The door opened again, and I took no note of the elders that came into my home. They knew they were welcomed. I was still pacing about looking around.

"_She is strong, Ra." _I heard Elder Enoch reply, and I whipped my head at him and he bowed his head at me. _"She is one of us. She was born ready."_

I was grateful for his words, but my body was still tensed my heart was beating like the drums of war. My body shook and was tensed as if I was a young blood again secretly nervous about my first kill. Suddenly a high pitched sound struck through my ears and imbedded itself into my soul. I looked slowly up at the room I had left my mate in. The elders soon did after words, and now it was quiet except for this noise that still carried on through the cave. It was high and whiney. Slowly the maidens began to quietly leave the room not a word was spoken from them, and I did not know what it meant.

They left my home, and then I saw Two Emeralds coming down the stairs washing some blood off her hands. I moved up to her and she looked at me with firm yet old eyes.

"_You may see her." _was her only reply, and that's all I needed to know. I moved up the stairs swiftly. Her words only meant both my mate and baby were safe and healthy. If not she would have told me so.

Napalla's POV

He had slid out of me after four painful pushes. The maidens were immediately wiping my vagina off, and the sounds of crying and screaming rang through the room. I knew everyone could hear it, I knew Ra could hear it. I was shaking calmly.

"_Perfect procedure…she will heal up normally." _One of the maidens said. They had sat up a small metal tub of warm water, and my eyes did not leave the bloody and gooey sight of the moving arms. My eyes followed it to the tub and I watched as Two Emeralds slowly poured some water on the small dark yellow crying baby. My blood washed off it and slowly I could see a head out of the blood and soon a small body that resembled Ra's color.

Slowly I lifted my arms as the Elder Wife moved over to me with a small blanket.

"_Perfect temperature, perfect size… perfect cries." _she said and, I watched as she moved her hands to me. The baby was getting closer and closer to me. I felt his warm body being placed into my arms. I cradled him in my arms and his eyes were closed, his body curled up like a little human brain potato thing. I couldn't help but smile and tears streamed down my face and I laughed softly.

"Yeah." I replied. He was perfect. I used my finger and placed it at the top of his small head and he flinched some as I moved my pointer finger down his little mandibles and then his neck and stomach, and he squirmed a bit as I ended my movements down to his little toes. He had no dreadlocks just yet, but soon he would. He had little holes on the side of his head where they would come through. I looked up and watched as the maidens removed the blanket from under me then left the room. Two Emeralds stared at me for a moment.

"_His survival depends on you now." _she said and began to move from the room. It was done and over with. I looked down at my son, and watched as Anubis lifted his front paws up onto to the bed and tilted his head at the little potato I was holding. He leaned in a bit and smelled his head before leaning back and tilting his head more in curiosity. I heard large footsteps coming towards the room and I looked up and saw Ra slowly entering the room with worry on his eyes, but when he saw me smiling, a smile grew on him. He moved over to me, and slowly crawled back into the bed his eyes looking down at our son. Slowly Little Tree's eyes opened and revealed deep brown eyes, like my human eyes when I was just a human. He looked around his vision blurred a bit as his eyes were cross eyed for a second before he blinked a bit more. I smiled and Ra clicked his mandibles some before leaning down towards Little Tree. His mandible clicked slowly together and Little Tree saw this and began to curl his face up, and he looked like he was going to cry, before his own mandibles clicked together, and he stopped and blinked a bit in confusion before cooing and lifting his hands up towards Ra.

Ra smiled and let Little Tree take hold of his mandibles. He then lifted his head up, and Little Tree came up with his face. Ra's hand was so big he only had to hold him with one hand. I smiled and watched as a father and son associated themselves with one other. Ra shrilled some and nuzzled his head against Little Tree's.

"_My son. He's perfect…like you." _he said looking down at me.

"You are perfect." I replied and smiled and he leaned down and kissed me lovingly and softly. I returned it and smiled against his lips as we looked back at Little Tree was who now playing with Ra's dread lock. After a second he began to chomp down on it. Ra chuckled lowly and slowly placed him back in my arms.

"_He's hungry. I will go fetch his crib." _he told, and I nodded and watched him leave with Anubis behind him. I looked down at Little Tree and slowly placed him to my breast and he latched on quickly sucking the milk right out of me. His eyes were closed as he suckled from me. He was so beautiful. Nothing was wrong with him. He was not ill, he had no deformities. He was ours and I would let nothing happen to him.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Little Tree, who I nicknamed L.T., ate a lot, and I was not bothered by this. When he was done eating, I would burp him and put him in the brown crib Ra had brought it. It was tall and covered with the skulls of small animals. I didn't want to let go of him yet, but when he closed his eyes to sleep, I placed him in the crib and covered him with the wolf pelts Ra had brought with us from earth.

Ra brought in the numerous gifts the other yautja and humans had left in front of our cave. Some were hand woven loin cloths, and play knives and guns that I convinced Ra not to give to him yet. Others were pelts and dresses for Ra and I. When night came, Ra and I were left standing over his crib watching him sleep. I had not really left the bed all day so standing and stretching my feet felt good if only for a short while.

"_He will be a great warrior someday." _Ra said, and I nodded in agreement.

"He will have his father to train him." I replied, and we both smiled at each other and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"_Come you need rest." _he replied. I nodded and we moved back to bed. New pelts were applied to the bed and we embraced each other. _"Are you sure I can't get you anything? Any food or water?"_

I shook my head and smiled.

"With sleep I will be fine." I replied. My vagina was sore, but I bared it. Ra nodded and pulled me into him.

"_I am proud of you habibti." _he replied and kissed the sun mark on my cheek, and I smiled.

"_As did you." _I whispered and closed my eyes. I was out like a light. When I heard Little Tree cry both Ra and I would get up. Ra changed his loin cloth that was basically a brown diaper. He cleaned him up and gave him to me to feed and burp. Ra did not go back to sleep until Little Tree was asleep in the crib, and me back into the bed. He did not want me to be up long if I did not have to. When the baby was fast asleep, we got back into the bed as passed out again. Little Tree was asleep the rest of the night. When the sun was up Ra had to go and attend to the young bloods, but he would not get out of the cave.

"_Ra, go I will be fine." _I told him as I changed the baby. I felt fine. My vagina felt better and my strength was returning quickly. Ra shook his head.

"_I will not leave my new born and my mate alone on their first day." _he said placing some of his armor on. I smiled and placed Little Tree into his arms and began to clean up our room a bit. I placed the toys and other gifts in proper places in our closet space.

"You have responsibilities to the tribe." I told him.

"You…are my…responsibility." he replied. I had slid on a white veil. It flowed over my breasts and two small rings wrapped below my breasts and around my stomach the rest covered my behind and lower. I braided some of my hair back, and came back out. Ra was bouncing Little Tree in his arm and when he looked up at me he smiled.

"Beautiful." he said softly. Little tree cooed softly, and I moved over and lifted him from my husband's arms. _"I plan to go see Lex. She is with child and I know she would like to see her nephew." _I moved to grab a small wrap and tucked Little Tree inside and secured it around my body. Ra leaned sat up.

"_Then I will accompany you, and we will discuss this no further." _he replied. I smiled, and nodded.

"_Alright." _I replied, and we moved from the room and walked from the cave. Anubis had gone out to where ever it was that he goes. I knew if Ra couldn't be with me, then he would make sure Anubis was. When we walked outside with the baby for the first time, he winced some and closed his eyes at the sun, and I smiled and covered his face some with the wrap, and we began to move down the trail in the direction of the village. Ra was close to me, making sure I wouldn't fall most likely. My balance was fine, and we both knew that, but we were both knew at this. So I would let him smother me a bit knowing he would back off when we were both ready.

The village was mildly crowded today. Traders were still selling things and everyone was still buying them. As we moved we began to see people staring at us and smiling in our direction. Couples bowed to us while the warriors bowed with respect. Ra did not seem to really acknowledge their actions for it was custom to take note of a woman's successful birth. If the child is lost then they pay their respects. I guess I was not use to the attention. Little Tree was asleep soundly in his pouch, and so I looked around for a moment at the many things going on around us. I noticed that some of the yautja and the humans were taking note of the outfit I was wearing.

"Is this outfit too revealing?" I asked. Ra glanced down at me, and shook his head.

"_No."_ he replied. I looked up at him.

"Then why do people stair so intently at me?" I asked. He glanced at my outfit again before clicking his mandibles in thought.

"_Our status is rising is seems within our tribe. It seems rumor of us leading our own tribe is spreading." _I was taken aback by that answer.

"_Being an Elder and Elder Wife? How did these rumors start?" _I asked. He shook his head.

"_Rumors of untrue words do not interest me." _he replied, and I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded glancing down at Little Tree before looking back at him.

"_You prefer the life of solitude still then?" _I asked, and he nodded.

"_I don't want attention. I only get is because of my life of hunting. My reputation is enough along you two. I need nothing else." _he told seriously, and I nodded at his words and we continued to move until we arrived at Scar's cave. It was big and off the side of the village as well. Lex and Scar welcomed us inside. Lex's hand was over her mouth as she saw Little Tree. I let her hold him, and she rocked him gently.

"Oh my god he's beautiful. She's got your human eyes." she replied, and I smiled at her.

"Thank you. Soon you will be doing the same thing." I replied watching her. She smiled more.

"Oh I can't wait." she replied. Ra and Scar remained against the wall watching. There was a bang on the front door, and the four of us looked over in perfect unison. Scar answered it, and a large warrior was standing there.

"_A hunting party of Red Arrows have been caught moving across our borders. All warriors are called to meet them." _he replied and marched away. Lex gently handed L.T. back to me, and I tucked him back into his pouch. Ra was beside me in a heartbeat. The Red Arrows have come for blood, but why? Maybe they have been offended by us somehow.

"We must go." he replied. Scar was already putting on his mask. I shook my head.

"Go. Lex will see me home." I replied, and he shook his head.

"_I will not let you both go on your own." _he replied. Scar had grabbed his shuriken and placed his wrist gauntlet on.

"_We don't have time. We must go." _he announced. Lex was at my side.

"I will let nothing happen to her." she said. When warriors are called to battle they must go without question and without thought. I lifted Ra's mask up to him and the two of us shared a strong and serious look. No words were spoken, but he knew to come back to me. He took his mask and placed it on his face growling some and heading out the door with Scar after he had his forehead pressed to Lex's. When they were out the door, Lex and I left soon after staying close together as we moved through the crowds. Warriors were marching from the village, and I was afraid for them- for all of them. I saw Venus with her mask on and some women were following behind her. They were going into battle.

Loud roars from the great felines were following behind Sabor as he and his sister were running to meet up with the other warriors. I hoped they all returned safely.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The silence outside frightened me so. No one was out there it seemed, and we did not dare leave the comfort of our cave. It was secure and I was safe. Ra had already told me about secret tunnels to take if the cave were to ever be attacked. I was sitting on the floor of our somewhat living room with Lex. L.T. was crying loudly and not even feeding him was what he wanted. I changed him and gave him clothes, but he would still not cease his tears.

"He sense his father's disappearance." I concluded, and Lex could only watch with worry. I wiped the baby's tears away and felt Lex's hand in mine for we were both worried.

"His father and uncle will return." she stated. Seconds turned to minutes turned to hours. I had bounced L.T. in my arms long enough that I was able to put him to sleep. I wrapped a blanket around him and continued to wait. Anubis was on all fours near us watching the door. He was waiting, for what I do not know.

"This is what a battle is like." I told softly. "This is what goes on in their world." Lex made us some meat over the fire in the back and we ate in silence. We bathed together and bathed L.T. when it was time. He didn't like the water much. When that was done we placed some gowns over our head and slept down stairs in the living room. Anubis was on one side and L.T. rested on my chest with Lex beside me, our hands in one another's. When the sun arose and there was still silence, I went on with my day yet I was stiff and afraid. Lex was cutting up some vegetables for us and we ate. I leant her one of my gowns, and I put on a gold light sparkling veil that wrapped around my chest then a long piece of it came down my flat stomach and wrapped around my hips and flowed down to my feet. My hair was pulled back half in a bun and the rest of my hair flowing down my back. A gold pin was attached to the bun and a gold veil flowed down my back and attached to the lower half of the veil.

I was bouncing L.T. on my lap and heard a loud bark/shriek from outside. My head lifted and Anubis growled some. Lex moved over me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"_Our warriors have returned." _A messenger announced. Our eyes widened and we looked at each other with shock and fear. I stood up and opened the door and Anubis was the first out to make sure nothing was wrong. He barked out casually, and Lex and I left out the cave. I placed parts of my veil over L.T. and moved down the trail towards the village. I could hear non-stop oceans of talking. I just preyed that our family would remain whole. We were now moving into the village, and I could see wounded yautja warriors meeting their families. Males kissing and nuzzling their females and taking hold of their babies. Some were brought on flats. Dead. I winced at the sight and held Little Tree to me so he would not look.

"Scar!" Lex called out and ran over to Scar and hugged him. His arm was bleeding badly, and I covered my mouth in shock and worry. I looked around more for my sun god. I then stopped when I saw a familiar mask looking at me. I looked closely and slowly began to smile and thank god in my head. He was here, alive. He moved over to me passing through others as if they were not even there. He even passed Tara was who was expecting a glance in her direction, but she got none. I slowly walked over to him my eyes observing him. His chest armor was broken and he was missing some pieces of his leg armor. Slowly he removed his mask, and I gasped hard at the sight. He tucked it onto his belt, his eyes tired, but full of victory.

Slowly he was bigger in person it seemed, and I looked up at him. Tears slowly streamed down my face, and I reached my hand up for his head, and he lifted his hand up and rested it behind my head. We pulled each other close and let our foreheads press against each other, and we did not move for the longest time, our eyes closed and we both preyed to the sky gods for reuniting us. We opened our eyes and looked up at each other with a smile.

"_Habibti." _he whispered softly.

"_My sun god." _I replied in a gentle tone. Little Tree was tugging at Ra's dreadlock, and Ra looked down at him with a light purr and slowly took him from me. I smiled and watched as he raised our son high.

"_My strong son." _he said, and I smiled happily watching as Little Tree was amused at the height he was. He would be good at climbing trees. Anubis sat down beside me, and Ra smiled and rubbed his head proud he had kept us safe. I heard shrieking and crying and Ra tucked Little Tree under his arm, and we both looked at the bodies coming in.

"So many lives have been lost." I whispered looking up at Ra.

"_But we have won. Now all will know that not even a surprise attack will stir the Steel Wing Clan."_ he replied. I nodded and then heard shrieks of anger, and I turned to see a black yautja tied to a poll and was being pulled on a small pike in chains. Yautja cut him and punched him and threw things at him. I was stunned by the complexion of his body. He had black dreadlocks with gold rings them and he had green eyes. His armor was shark and red with pointed shoulder blades, and he did not have weapons on him.

"_What will they do with him?" _I asked and Ra grunted.

"_That is not my concern. His kind were not built to be warriors anyways." _he replied. I was still looking at the defeated yautja when he had spoken.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked and he spat blood out onto the ground with aggression.

"_Those dark yautja are the lowest of the low and will never amount to anything. We should have wiped out the entire clan while we had the advantage." _he replied, and I looked up at him with shock and was very taken aback by his words. He made it sound like because this yautja was dark almost black that his life was not worth it. I looked down for a moment and Ra turned from me. _"Come. Let us return home."_

I said nothing more and followed after him. However, his words remained in the back of my mind and for most of the evening.


	14. Chapter 14

14

We did not go to the celebration for our warrior's great victory. No, we just remained in our room, and I watched from the bed as Ra walked on his arms and followed L.T. around the room as he crawled so fast. I smiled from my spot near the bed. Anubis was downstairs gnawing on the bone of one of his earlier kills. I had tried to take it from his a while back, but he growled and so I had to use my stance to get it from him, but he also looked sad to see it be taken so I gave it back.

"_You have been very quiet since this morning." _Ra pointed out, and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"_I am fine." _I replied, and he moved back on his legs and sat down beside me with L.T. in his hands.

"_Something is bothering you." _he replied, and I shook my head.

"I do not wish to talk about it." I replied. He shrilled some and leaned over me some and nuzzled me a bit.

"_Please?" _he asked, and I stiffened some and looked down.

"_What you said earlier about the black yautja. Is the reason you think so lowly of him and his kind because of the complexion of their skin tone?" _I asked. He leaned back some and tilted his head some.

"_Yes. Their differences make them weaker as a breed. Nothing but negative consequences can come from them. They are just not equal creatures." _he told. I was tensing and blinking a lot at his words, and I just looked down for a moment before getting up. Ra looked at me confused as I did some, and I just crawled into the bed and began to curl up into the pelts. _"Napalla what is it?"_

"_I do not wish to further this conversation." _I replied with a slightly broken tone. He stood up now and lightly put the baby in his crib and gave him a feline's tooth to play with and bite on.

"_You are obviously upset by my words." _Ra carefully said moving into the bed with me trying to move the pelts from me, and I only fought to pull them back.

"_I do not wish to talk about it. You have had a long day you need rest." _I replied.

"_I am fine." _I replied, only to have the pelts removed from my body, and Ra's body replaced them.

"_Lies. Speak to me my habibti. I do not want us to sleep knowing there is darkness on your mind."_ he said in a pleading tone. Since he had both his arms on either side of me, I knew I couldn't go anywhere, but I just couldn't even look at him. But, slowly I did, and I looked up at him.

"You spoke just like the kind of people who were bitter and angry back on my planet, a people I would never associate myself with." I replied. His eyes flexed, and I could see the confusion in mild hurt in his orbs. He slowly moved off me, and took my hands slowly and pulled me up so I was sitting up.

"Explain." he told. "Why are you…saying this…to me?"

I sighed and looked away, and he placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him. How could I explain this without being so emotionally hurt?

"_Long ago before I was born, my people, my race, dark skinned people, faced many challenges in life due to other races, white people to be exact. Not all white people realized the challenges and struggles dark skinned peopled had to face, because they did not have to acknowledge us. They hurt and killed us for numerous generations and got away with it because us dark skins had no rights…because we were not equal and you just sat here and told me that yautja prisoner out there was not equal to you because of the color of his skin. People back on earth have been trying to keep us dark skinned, red skinned, yellow, skinned and brown skinned people down for many years and it hurts me that you would say such a thing to me! A dark skinned human! I may not be a yautja, but that prisoner out there is the same complexion as me and you just told me I did not matter!"_ I did not realize I was screaming and crying. Ra shook his head slowly with sadness and grabbed me pulling me into his hold.

"_I apologize my love if I have made you think such horrid thoughts. I would never want you to feel like you did not matter to me for you and our son mean more to me than life itself and without you I would be nothing. I would never do or say anything to hurt you. Please forgive me." _he told holding me tight. I leaned in to him, finally realizing Little Tree had been crying from my yelling. I pulled from him slowly and moved to confront our son.

"I just want to sleep." I told him softly rocking our child in our arms, and when the baby was asleep, I rejoined him in the bed, but I could see hurt in his eyes from the hurt in my eyes. I fell asleep quickly, and Ra pulled me into him, curling his body around mines. The next morning, I woke up and sat up slowly. Ra was not there, I assumed he had gone to train the other warriors. When I moved over to L.T's crib, I noticed he was asleep still. I then heard Anubis barking from outside and I looked up upon hearing him. I placed the same wrap from yesterday on but a different color, a light blue one, and left the room. I had been thinking of our talk last night, and thought maybe I was wrong to think what I did. Ra did not see race when it came to earth, because the hunt was all mattered. But here it was different. His views were still the same, however, and I could not see myself racing my son with those views. I heard Anubis whining some more, and I turned and moved from the room.

I moved downstairs to see there was numerous boxes of jewelry and clothes scattered everywhere. Ra was in the middle of it all staring up me with his new armor on, and his mask on his hip. I looked around at all the jewelry and nice veils that looked like only the richest of yautja could afford. I slowly stepped down to the final step and looked around at everything.

"Ra I-" Before I could speak, he was down on one knee and placed his fist to his chest.

"_I know…you are not a woman who can be impressed by fine jewels or even clothing. If I could give you the world and its inhabitants I would not think twice upon doing so. I do know, entirely, the history and horrors of your world. But what I do know is that I hurt you. I caused the tone of your voice to rise and your tears to fall. Ask anything of me and I will give it to you. Ask me to bring you a trophy, and I shall do it, command me to take a life and I will without question. I did not know your kind had been judged so cruelly and have even been treated as such in the history of your culture and race. I have never had a mate to upset, and I do not know what to do to console you nor do I want you to ever be so upset with me that you can't look at me, so tell me what it is you would like and I will see it done." _he told, and all I could do was watch with utter shock as he spoke. I couldn't even begin to believe what he was saying to me. Was this really how bad he felt for upsetting me? I never wanted him to think he had to go to great lengths to get me to forgive him unless he had done something very wrong. I moved up to him, and he looked at me. I am sure he would kill anyone who saw him in such a state. I knew if I just told him I forgave him it may not be enough. Ra could be pretty stubborn when it came getting over the past. I removed my veil some before him, and he watched as the gown slid down to my feet.

"_Show me how sorry you are." _I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Later on that morning, everyone was gathering down at the river. It was a hot day, and we were all having a good time swimming and splashing. Ra and I were near the elders. Little Tree, was tucked under Ra's arm as he was in the water introducing it to him as it was bigger than the little bowl he was use to washing in. Elder Mecha shrilled some in my direction making me look at him.

"_Your mate has taken his position as a father quite seriously and well and has done a great job. His father would be proud…you should be proud." _he explained. Two Emeralds sat behind him braiding his dread locks, and I nodded.

"_I am very proud." _I replied looking over at Ra. I was in a bikini like white veil that exposed my tattoos very well as well as the rest of my body. It was sprinkling light rain so it made my body damp.

"_You should be with him and your son enjoying the weather. Not sitting with us 'old farts'."_ Elder Mecha replied, and the other elders laughed. They did like some of the new terms I have brought from earth. I nodded and got up.

"_Yes elder." _I replied. I honestly wanted to know about the dark yautja and the creature who had been stirring trouble up for the other yautja. Ra tells me not to worry for it is being handled, but I can't help but be curious. I dived into the water up behind Ra. The water is so pure I can open my eyes and see without irritation. I swam around the other humans and yautja and came up behind Ra, wrapping my arms around him. Little Tree gave a small screech upon being surprised and began to coo happily. Ra shrilled and nuzzled his face against his son before tossing him into the air, and I watched him go up high and then fall down with loud laughter.

I smiled and caught him, and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"A beautiful day." I replied, and Ra leaned down and kissed me lovingly.

"You…are beautiful." he replied. Suddenly a big ball of seaweed hit the back of my husband's head, and he turned with a light roar. Blade was laughing with a group of other elites.

"_Come on brother show us what you got." _he challenged with his claws out. Ra looked down at me, and I nodded watching as he dove into the water towards the other men. Scar was among them and even though he was wounded, he would not miss out on such fun games. Lex was not too far, so I moved over to the shallow end of the water near her. We were both sitting down in the water.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked, and she smiled and nodded.

"Better now that our family is all here and whole." she replied. I sat beside her and handed L.T. to her and she smiled and bounced him some. "Hi baby."

"Yes we are whole. And it feels good." I replied and watched as the males wrestled in the water, and the elders sat at the banks. The women swam around laughing and splashing and the children played with each other. Newborns were held close by their mothers. Everything was so peaceful. However, I did not see Anubis anywhere near. "Hey will you watch him for a second. I want to make sure our hound isn't stealing any meat from the markets."

Lex grinned.

"Oh don't worry about him girl. He is probably off exploring." she told, and I nodded at this fact.

"True, but I do not want him to get into any more trouble." I replied, and she nodded, and I left and jogged back to the village. I was looking around for Anubis wondering where he had gone. He had been sneaking off a lot lately, and this worried me.

"Anubis." I called out to the empty community. This was weird and creepy how no one was around at all. I bit the inside of my cheek and kept walking, before looking around some more. That's when I noticed the dark yautja still hung up to a pole in the middle of the community bleeding and cut. His head hung low in defeat. I slowly moved towards him, and I was cautious as I did so. But before I got too close, I went to a nearby well and pulled out a small bucket of water. As I was soon in front of him, he slowly lifted his head up to me and hissed some. I stared at him with hard eyes, to show that I was not afraid, but it would be a lie. He did make me nervous some.

I lifted the bucket to him and he stiffened some.

"_Drink it is water." _I told him. Why was I helping him? It didn't really make sense, but I guess I was lying once more. He was beaten and broken because of the color of his skin. The entire tribe felt this way, and I could never change how everyone felt about his kind. The yautja slowly took in the water and once it was gone, I pulled the bucket back. The green eyed yautja looked down at me with a light shrill.

"_Thank you." _I heard him reply in a raspy tone.

"_Why did you your kind attempt a surprise attack on my people?" _I asked him. He was staring at me for a moment, his eyes slowly moving about my body.

"_Some of our warriors were slaughtered by an unknown creature. We found blood that traced back to your land, your people. We were angered and came to seek revenge." _he replied. I was stunned by his words.

"_Someone has also been killing creatures on our land. Maybe the creature who killed your people has come through us as well. Is it a yautja?" _I asked. The yautja hissed.

"_Whatever it is, it lives without honor. If it is a creature then it has the intelligence to strike in the most vicious of clans. This clan, my clan, The Stone clan, and soon the Bear Clan…it will not be long before this thing starts a war between the clans. For it will not be long before one clan will no longer listen to reason and start attacking wherever they think the creature hailed from. It's smart and cunning. If it isn't a yautja it is something we have never had the pleasure of hunting yet." _he explained. I looked down at his words. So this creature was striking where ever it could apparently.

Normal POV

Ra had just wrestled down three of the clan's strongest warrior and was in a fit of laughter after he had slammed the last warrior into the ground. He looked up and around for his mate to see if she had saw his victories. He could see many people cheering him, but what he did not see was his mate. He continued to look around and soon blocked out everyone's hearing. He did not see her at all. When he saw Lex with his son, he swam over towards her.

"_Where is Napalla?" _he asked. Lex looked up at him and motioned her head towards the village.

"_She went to go find Anubis." _she replied, and Ra tensed at this answer. He did not want his mate being alone in the village knowing there was a prisoner there capable of doing anything to be free. He moved from the water and moved in the direction of the village. As he moved something caught his eyes, and he stopped and turned to look and saw a large uneven trail behind some trees. Slowly, he moved towards it and moved into the forest and saw the trail had been made by a creature. He also looked up and was shocked when he saw regurgitated yautja warriors in a pile. The smell was rancid and Ra looked from the pile to the ground again.

He moved over towards it and got on one knee and smelled the area before his eyes slowly started to widen as he knew the scent of this creature. He had only smelled this scent once when he was a suckling, but he did not ever forget it.

"_A creature who moves like the water and can camouflage itself naturally. It leaves its kills in a pile after they have spit them back up. It loves to kill, it does not eat for survival. It eats for the pure pleasure that its prey is no longer alive." _he restated his father's words. That's when he knew what it was. It was a vypyre, a large snake like creature who eats and gets little sustenance before spitting its prey back up so it can kill and eat again. The males even had the ability to shoot acid which would explain the strange blasts in the Paradise Bird's necks. It made sense. The breed have been purposely found and hunted, because they were a natural threat to yautja and human life on this planet.

The Vypyre had been moving from clan to clan killing whoever it found. Ra thought the yautja had killed them all, and so no one had really taught their suckling about this creature, but most of the elder knew about this creature. Now one is alive and starting war within the clans. Sometimes Vypyre's did not even eat their kills. They just slaughtered them on sight. The trail was leading straight into the village and Ra knew he should alert his clan, but his mate was far more important. He rushed off swiftly towards the village. Normally it took a hunting party of yautja to take down just one vypryre, but now it would only be him.

Napalla's POV

"_If we found the creature who was responsible and killed it what would happen?" _I asked. The dark yautja shrilled.

"_If the creature is found and killed then with my release there will be peace between us and the Red Arrow Clan. I am the son of one of the Ancients, and the death of this unknown monster would not be enough to ensure peace unless I am freed." _he explained, and I nodded slowly at his words. Then we would have to find who or whatever was doing this and destroy it. I suddenly heard movement coming from the trees atop of the caves. I turned and looked around at the trees and saw nothing, but I did see movement slithering from one side to the left. My eyes flexed at the sight, and I looked up at the yautja who saw what I saw.

"_I think it has come to us." _I replied.

"_Get out of here, human. Go and alert your clan." _he said struggling with the restraints. I turned and ran from the yautja only to hear a loud hiss and roar striking at me from the sky. I looked up and everything was in slow motion it seemed. I saw sharp white fangs opened to me with a slim tongue out and staring at me. My legs acted on their own, and I jumped back swiftly dodging the strike of this…snake?


	16. Chapter 16

16

I slid onto the ground as I looked up at the snake creature.

"_What is that!" _I shouted as I picked up a wrist gauntlet and attached it to my arm. The snake had destroyed some of the markets so everything was flying everywhere.

"_It is a vypyre. An ancient snake obsessed with killing than it is with anything else." _The dark yautja explained. This viper whatever it was, looked his way and we both knew it was coming for him. _"Run human run!"_

The snake lashed out towards him with its mouth wide open. My eyes widened, and I quickly ran towards the snake, the two wrist blades shot out quickly and before the snake could strike, I quickly slashed at its face, causing it to hiss loudly and move about the air. I stopped and looked at the blade seeing a red liquid dripping off its tip. It was blood. I had wounded it. I looked up with a light gasp watching as a cut had formed across its mouth. Was this the strength of the serum that made me a hybrid? The snake screeched out and struck down at me, and I jumped back only to see its tail come up and swipe me into the air. I felt my organs moving all around, and I smack back first into the rocks of the cave, and I feel my body falling only to be caught by the snake. Its body coiled around me, and I gasped, as I felt the pressure of its body tightening around me.

The snake was large and it looked down at me with a hiss. Without really thinking, I was trying to pull my arm that had the gauntlet on it out of its hold. It was a slow process as well as its body continued to constrict around me. I did not stop trying though. The veil of my clothes ripped and I groaned out hard as I kept trying to pull my arm from its hold. Its mouth opened wide showing blood and fangs. My eyes widened as I knew what it would do. I kept pulling and yanking and its face came down quickly towards me, and I screamed hard as I pulled my arm out ignoring the crack in my shoulder and I rammed the ends of the blades in to the top of its jaw and I watched as my blades slashed through the top of his skull. I did not know any weaknesses of this creature. I did not know if its scales could be penetrated by yautja weapons. All I knew is I wanted to be let go.

I just stared at the inside of snake's mouth and then slowly I felt my body being released and slowly the snake released me. It swayed to the left and then the right and then fell back with a loud thud. I fell to the ground with its body wrapped around me yet loosely.

Normal POV

Lex was bouncing Little Tree in the water before Scar moved over to her.

"_Already trying to take care of a baby?" _he trilled lightly, and she grinned.

"Yes I am." she replied. Suddenly there was a loud thud coming from the direction of the village. Everyone had looked over now, and Lex winced some. "What was that?" Scar hissed some and growled. Someone had tried to enter their village without their permission.

"_Stay here." _Scar demanded and suddenly moved from the water. The other yautja had the same idea for they were growling low and jumping from the water. Even some of the female warriors were leaving the water along with the elders. Elder Meca and Two Emeralds rushed from the water and only a few remained behind with the women. Lex wanted to follow, but she knew she had to stay behind and watch the baby.

Ra had finally arrived with terror in his eyes as he saw some of the homes destroyed and their water wells smashed. He looked around as he moved inside clearing seeing the vypyre yet it did not move. It would have stricken upon first movement. He rushed over to it looking around for his mate.

"_Napalla!" _he called out looking around for her. When he got no answer he began to worry and growl with frustration. He roared out loudly just hoping she would call out to him or do something to make him know she was alive.

"_She is beneath the body!" _the prisoner shouted to Ra. The elite yautja looked his way for a split second before looking at the coiled body of the vypyre. Without word he rushed over towards it.

Napalla's POV

I was panting from how cramped I had felt. My shoulder was dislocated, but I knew I had to get out of here. I have already killed this thing, if I let a dead creature killed me, I would be embarrassed when I met our lord in heaven. I stared to stand out trying to push my way through the coils but I was afraid it would fall on me and crush me with the dead weight. I suddenly heard a noise, a loud roar almost.

"_Ra!" _I cried out.

"_Nalla!" _he answered. Oh thank god. He was here. He was right here.

"_Get me out. I feel as if I cannot breathe!" _I shoted.

"_I am going to lift a part of the snake up when you see a light crawl under it!" _he explained quickly.

"Yes." I replied. I could hear movement from the outside world, and I looked down at the bottom of the snake waiting to see a light and movement was taking place. The snake's body was shifting all around and then behind me, I got on my hands and knees and quickly rolled out into the light and I gasped hard at the air around me.

"_Nalla." _Ra called out, and I stood up the best I could and turned to see him there, his arms out. I quickly moved into his hold. He pulled back and gently graze my forehead and it stung a bit. _"You're hurt."_

"_I will be fine. My shoulder is just dislocated." _I replied. He nodded and suddenly took hold of my dislocated arm and suddenly popped it back into place and I yelped some, but slowly calmed down. We looked at each other and then embraced each other once more.

"_What happened?" _he asked. I shrugged looking around at the mess.

"_I don't know. First I am in the village and then the snake comes out and I just stabbed it with this gauntlet I-"_

"_Wait…you killed a vypyre?" _he asked. I shrugged.

"_I don't know I could hardly think about anything. First it has me in its hold and so I stabbed it through its jaw and into its skull." _I explained. I heard multiple gasps and Ra and I turned to see most of the yautja staring at us and then the snake creature. Elder Mecha moved from the crowd and looked at us.

"_What has happened here? Ra did you kill this vypyre?" _he asked and Ra just looked at me and then him and shook his head.

"_No…my mate did." _he explained. Now everyone was shocked. All I could really hear were people asking about a human killing something this large. Others did not seem to know what it was. _"Everyone look upon this creature."_

As Ra began to speak some of the yautja who were armed had moved over to the head and began to decapitate it.

"_This is a vypyre, a snake monster who long ago used to inhabit the planet along with our kind and human kind. They had a thirst for blood and killed numerous creatures it could find. It stacked its prey up from oldest to youngest because it liked to attack either the weakest first or the strongest first and work its way down. If you saw the regurgitated yautja warriors on your way here, you will see that this snake has been killing others upon other yautja's territory. It eats and then spits out its kill so it can kill and eat again." _he explained, and I took Ra's hand slowly and spoke to him in English.

"That is why that yautja and his people attacked you because his men were killed and the snake led them here." I said lightly and he nodded.

"His release…I will…see to." he replied, and I smiled some and we both looked back at the clan. _"We have killed them long ago, but if one is here then there is likely to be more and that means we will all be in danger. I suggest that we send a message to other clans and tell them to search their lands for any snakes and kill them. Their elders should know about them and agree to this. We should do so also for their blood lust is so strong and powerful they will not even care if they eat as long as they kill it is enough."_

Elder Mecha slowly moved over to us, and we just stared at him for a moment and he looked down at me and faced me.

"_You killed this dangerous creature and protected your clan." _he replied and placed his hand on my shoulder. _"May the great gods have a victory in your honor. As shall we to honor our newest blooded warrior Nalla!"_

Everyone shouted in agreement chanting my name, and I was stunned as they all chanted around me. It was like they were praising me. That night we sent the nameless yautja home, and he bowed at the elders promising to make sure no one from his clan attacks, but he will also spread Ra's message about possible vypyre still living as well as my victory over it. Ra sent a medicine male to see about my wounds, and he assured me after a night's rest I would be okay. Lex was shocked and upset she had to miss a good fight. We ate the snake that night a large feast was held in the middle of the village. Fires shot to the sky, and I just watched with Little Tree in my arms and my body stationed between Ra's legs.

"_I have never been so honored to have you as my mate." _Ra purred lightly making me look up at him.

"_You honor me." _I replied and he leaned down and kissed me passionately. Women were dancing and men were following to keep up. Elder Mecha walked over to me, and we moved to get up, but he raised his hand.

"_I come to you this time marked warrior." _he replied, and held out a long combi stick that had shells and beads on them. _"A gift from Two Emeralds and I. Each shell is said to contain another galaxy within each heart of them. This spear, I had specifically made for you."_

The spear was like a triton. For its blades looked to be sharp as if they could cut through water itself. Engraved in it was my name: Napalla the Marked One and Mother of the Elites. I was shocked at the titles, but I lifted my hand and took it after he clicked the side and it retracted back. I held it up to me and Little Tree touched it some tugging at it. I looked up at the elder and bowed my head.

"_I am honored to accept this gift." _I replied, and he bowed his head with respect before moving and walking back to the older elders.

"_A fine blade. You will kill many with it."_ Ra said, and I nodded slowly. I had hoped I did not have to, but I knew that if anyone tried to hurt me or my people I would not think twice about taking them down. I looked at the blades watching as fire danced into the reflection.

Author's Notes

Yeah so the vypyre fight wasn't super huge or long because it is a huge predator and Napalla killed it out of sheer luck. I wanted to get the main drama in there started anyways because now that people hear about Napalla's actions who knows what yautja warriors are going to want to meet her


	17. Chapter 17

17

After two days, I had decided to keep a promise. Little Tree was strong enough to move across the galaxies now, and so we decided to take him to his mother's birthplace. I was more excited than ever, however it was not the same with Anubis not here. It seemed something else was occupying his time, and I planned to find out what once we returned. Only a year had passed on earth so I was excited to see my old friend. I wanted to think my parents were doing well, but I knew I could not see them.

I knew once they saw me and my family they would not understand. We had secretly landed in Russia and found Nikolai easily. He was stunned to see me, but welcomed me back with happiness. He had put away his guns, and had decided to be close to his family. So he opened a kick boxing gym not too far from the city. He met Little Tree and even got to hold him. Of course we met in secret. We did not have much time to catch up, but that did not matter to us. When all was done we gave a warm hug. Ra was just watching in silence.

When we boarded the ship again, the baby was passed out. His crib this time was a big metal stand and he was wrapped in a blood red blanket. His mandibles clicked every time he exhaled. I smiled down at him and rested my cheek on Ra's shoulder.

"_He is so tiny." _I replied, and he nodded.

"_Yes. In a matter of days maybe weeks, he will be walking and talking." _he told, and I was happy for that. I could not wait for him to be old enough to join the other suckling in their training rituals. But no matter what he chooses for his life, I will always love him. When we returned to yautja prime we found the tribe fairly busy, with numerous dark yautja and humans I did not recognize.

"What is going on?" I asked looking up at Ra once he placed his hand on my back.

"_I will go find out. Stay near the horses." _he said. We had stopped near the horse stable after we found out this place was crowded with many unknown faces. Our horses were like many of the horses in other clans: Large beats with slick aquamarine bodies with a dark pink mane that flowed down their back. They had four sets of legs in the front and back that had yautja metal around them to kill their enemies in battle. The problem was that our clan did not use horses so they were someone else's. Yautja of our clan only rarely ride on the back of the felines, but other than that we run ourselves into victory.

"_Nalla." _I heard Venus and I looked around for her voice and she just shuffled through a crowd of humans who were talking with excitement. I held Little Tree close beneath my veil and looked up at her.

"_Venus, these are Red Arrow Clansmen, what are they doing here?" _I asked. She clicked her mandibles on as she looked around, her armor on and ready for use.

"_The elders are here trying to talk about a truce. Now that we have a vypyre killing human in our clan, we are seen as a clan to form an alliance with." _she answered. I shook my head in confusion.

"You're kidding?" I replied then shook my head knowing she didn't understand me. _"Is this the only clan who will be coming?" _She shook her head with uncertainty.

"_Two days is enough to spread a message of a strong growing clan. If the Stone Clan comes, they will be easily denied."_

"_Are they that bad?"_ I asked. Suddenly a group of Yautja began to move into the village. They road on the backs of hyena hounds, large creatures with the sounds of hyena, but they were never big enough to ride. They had been enhanced with some type of drug I was sure. On their armor were the heads of defeated warriors. It was even attached to their animals. Ever cleared a path for them as they calmly road right past us.

I looked up at them and watched as the strut on. One of them looked down at me. He looked fierce and scary. He had a tribal mark above his forehead, and his armor was large with numerous weapons on them. Even his hyena looked crazed and ready to kill, like a dog with rabies. Even though I could not see his face due to his mask, I felt his gaze linger on me as he passed.

"_Very bad." _Venus replied, and I looked back at her.

"_Why are they here?" _I asked motioning my head at the clan. She gave a shrug.

"_Maybe to strike a truce with the clan…or they are here to see you."_ she replied. Scar suddenly walked up to me removing his mask. He was stressed and nervous. I could imagine with two different clans here in the heart of their territory. If anything went bad then it could be a massacre.

"_Brother." _I replied acknowledging him. He bowed his head at me.

"_Sisters. Nalla is needed at the meeting lodge." _he replied. I nodded and looked down at L.T who seemed to be looking around at everything that crossed his eyes. I could not take him with me. I looked at Venus.

"_Will you take him?" _I asked, and she nodded moving and taking him from me. He began to whimper as my warmth left him, but I ran my finger from the top of his head all the way down to his feet, and he was calm.

"_I will not leave my cave until you return." _she replied and moved through the crowd. Venus had two girls, Solara and Selara. They were like teen age girls wanting the American dream of a husband, house, and family. I knew the baby being there would teach them some things, but he'd also be safe because their father, Kahn, was a very lethal and respected yautja. The entire family accepted me.

I followed after Ra looking at everyone as they were speaking. It was so excited and loud today. I looked down at my body making sure I was appropriate. I had on a white veil that flowed down my body parting in two over my breasts and then falling down my legs. My entire back and its markings was showing and soon the veil covered my butt and below and two straps were tied below my back and the stomach area below my breasts. A golden yautja bracelet was around my forearm. Ra had my combi stick attached to his armor so it could not be taken. Everyone in the tribe knew my spear was mine, but others outside the tribe do not, but would soon know.

My curls were pulled back. We arrived at a large stone like hut where two yautja warriors were standing outside with their combi sticks in hand along with other weapons. We bowed at them and Scar remained outside, and I went inside. I had never been inside a meeting lodge, but it was huge and the elders sat in a perfect circle, their masks were off and their warriors behind them standing. Ra was standing behind Elder Mecha and Two Emeralds along with Blade and some other warriors. Everyone was looking at me as I entered, and that's when I noticed there were only male yautja in here apart from Two Emeralds and me. Torches were lit from the back to the front of the lodge and all the elders had no armor on. It was a sign of respect for if one of the warriors attacks another, it gives the others a right to kill them.

Their eyes moved about my body, and I only wondered why I was here.

"_So this is the Mother of Elites." _One of elders spoke from the Stone clan. He spoke with disgust of me. _"What makes you, a lowly hybrid woman, worthy of this title?"_

He was a big yautja with the eyes of ignorance, like an elderly man on Earth who was racist to the end. His braids were long and had a necklace of ribs around his throat. Since he was not a dark yautja like the Elders across from him, I could only assume he and the males sitting with him were of the Stone Clan. Everyone was watching me now waiting for my answer. Elder Mecha looked at me with eyes that told me to let this elder know we are not weak. Ra was watching me as well. I inhaled some and looked at him with a firm stare and with pride.

"_Because only Steel Wing women give birth to real warriors." _I said. The other clans seemed taken aback by my words, and the elder gave a small frown, as I moved to take my place at my husband's side. Elder Mecha smiled with pride as he looked from me to the other elders.

"_Now let us begin our meeting."_


	18. Chapter 18

18

I took my place by Ra and he handed me my weapon and I kept it at my side. Some of these yautja that I was just a woman, just a hybrid without a mind. I could fight, and I could kill. I would not leave my courage on earth when it is greatly needed here.

"_Now you have all seen the hybrid woman who is the only woman to slay a vypyre in our history and existence. Ze' Kala, you had already sent a message telling me you and your council planned to be visiting, as Hades you and your Stone clan arrive today…unexpected…without any permission at all from the elders." _Elder Mecha said to the dark skinned yautja first and then the rude elder. The dark skinned elder nodded his head about to speak, when Hades spoke before him.

"_You will forgive our actions. The news of this…woman slaying such a beast was impossible to believe. I and my warriors had to make sure it was true." _the elder replied looking at me, and my firm stare did not linger from my eyes as I would dominate this staring contest. _"It seems like your women are becoming better warriors than you and have tamed you so much in your chambers that you have even let them come to meetings that are only for men."_

"_Not all men have the answer to battle strategies, for a woman's eye can see deeper into maps and the environment more than a man can…and I am not mistaken a woman brought you into this world." _Two Emeralds replied with a mild bass in her tone. I had noticed that she was a great leader, and that my confidence came from her strength. I sometimes wondered what it would be like if Ra and I were the elder and elder wife of a clan. Hades hissed.

"_Yes, a woman can possess some of these qualities. But her place is still to be in the background waiting to be acknowledged. You, Mother of Elites, back on Earth do women lead strong clans?" _he asked looking up at me. I could sense Ra's aggravation for Hades was purposely putting the attention on me to get a rise out of him. I lifted my head some and Elder Mecha raised his hand a sign I was not to speak and so I didn't.

"_Your unannounced meeting is not with the woman, but with us. You had best keep this conversation civil Hades." _he replied. Hades raised his arms.

"_Yes you are right. Since she has given more identity to your clan we have decided to start an alliance with your clan. You have proven worthy enough." _he explained. By now most of the warriors were shrilling with mild anger, and Ra did so as well. I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him, as I continued to stare at the Stone elder. Two Emeralds looked at Ze' Kala.

"_Ze'Kala you had something to say before you were interrupted." _she told, and he nodded. Hades looked at the dark yautja with disgust and the elder seemed to know this but ignored his gaze.

"_I too have come to offer an allegiance with the Steel Wing clan." _he replied. Hades spat in repugnance.

"_What could your kind even have that is worth an offer?" _he asked.

"_I had permitted the surprise attack on your clan days ago with the false impression that you had come to my village and killed my warriors. My son was taken prisoner and you freed him after this misunderstanding. We offer you the use of our steel mines if our allegiance is formed. We will aid you in battle if you need us and all we ask in return is that you do the same." _the dark yautja explained, and I could hear wisdom and honor in this yautja's tone. The elders of our tribe mumbled and muttered against each other. Hades scoffed.

"_All the clans own a steel mine, what difference does your mine hold?" _he asked. The dark elder looked in his direction.

"_We have infused our steel with some of the chemicals in our weapons, and so our weapons are more efficient to aid us in combat." _he replied. Elder Mecha looked at him now.

"_Why have you chosen now to form an alliance if you have the better weapons? Is it because we freed your son?"_ he asked. Ze'kala nodded.

"_We have no other allies. Our skin tone seems to be a repellent to other yautja. I have decided to ask you now, because you did free my son and our services are the least we could do for attacking you without the proper information."_

Elder Mecha nodded.

"_Any of us would have done the same as you. We will accept your alliance."_

Hades growled now turning the attention back on him.

"_Now wait a moment. My clan is the strongest and the fiercest of all the clans on this planet. You are better off taking an alliance with us then these tar creatures." _he said. Now an anger erupted me, and I growled.

"_If you wish for more strength then go form your allegiance with the Bear Clan!" _I hissed. I knew all too well the hatred for these two clans. Immediately roaring was heard from the Stone Clan Elder and he jumped to his feet, and Ra moved me behind him, but I was not afraid. All of the warriors had their weapons out. Shuriken, plasma blasters, and combi sticks pointed at each other.

"_Your woman does not know her place!" _Hades shouted. I clenched my combi stick hard.

"_Do you plan to put me in my place stone dog?" _I shouted causing more uproars. Now the elders were yelling and talking over the roars of their warriors.

"_Get her out of here, Ra." _Two Emeralds demanded, and Ra grabbed me and lifted me from the air holding on to me as he carried me from the stone lodge, and I was panting and growling as he carried me into the forest.

"_Let me go I am fine!" _I commanded and he still continued to carry me deep into the woods and now I was beginning to worry. "Ra I am fine, I am sorry that I embarrassed you."

However Ra did not say anything. He just sat me down on my feet and began to remove his mask and then his armor. Oh god he must be furious at me right now. I was trying calm myself down wondering how to address Ra now that he had taken most of his armor off…to the point he was naked.

"_I have never seen a woman stand up to a male like that before." _he said with a lustful growl, and before I could comprehend it he had tackled me to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

19

I was caught off guard by my mate's actions, and I found myself on the ground, one of his hand was pulling at the veil around my hips. He kissed me roughly with heat and passion, and I couldn't help but moan at how hot the kiss was. His legs parted my legs resting between them, and with one movement he thrust inside me hard, and I moaned out loudly the sudden thrust. Fuck, it felt good. His mouth came down to my neck kissing and licking and biting at the marks around it.

My hands gripped his shoulders hard as he violently thrust faster and harder into me. My body was digging into the ground with his movements and my hips started to grind against his. I cried out and panted in total bliss as his harsh thrusts stretched me. I looked up at the trees with lust and ecstasy in my eyes. He would not keep the upper hand. I pushed at his shoulders, and he leaned back on his back and I slide on top of him kissing him once more before leaning back.

"_You speak like a queen." _he stated, and I smiled taking hold of his cock causing him to grunt lowly.

"_I am your queen." _I said and began to take him back inside me. I made he my body went all the way down, so my ass cheeks were touching parts of his thighs. I began to move fast and hard, knowing this was not just making love, but this was fucking between two people who loved each other. I grunted and growled and panted. His hands taking hold of my hips hard as he rammed his hips up inside me. His eyes were feral and vicious, and I smiled for I liked the look in his eyes as they came in connection with mine. My breasts bounced hard as my hips rolled against his. One hand moved up my stomach sliding over all of my tattoos before cupping one of my breasts, and I growled and smacked his hand away, causing him to growl at my defiance.

He groped my breast harder now, and I smacked his hand again causing him to roar and lean up. His arm wrapped around mine back to keep me up and pinned me against a tree and bent me over some. I gripped the tree some and moaned out as he thrust back inside me pounding into me roughly. Ripples were created from the mere thrusts of his hips. He leaned over my body gripping my breasts hard as he continued to pick up speed. My eyes rolled to the back of my head now as I was consumed with utter pleasure.

I felt his cock throbbing deep inside me, and I could feel him ready to explode inside me. I was so close, it was coming fast, my orgasm, and we both yelled out bliss as we both came hard against. My legs were shaking and wobbly, and Ra leaned back and pulled from me. He pulled me to the ground him, and I lied on top of his body panting some. That was truly amazing. His arms wrapped around me and I hummed lightly in thought.

It still did not really change the face of my actions, and I just stared out at the forest around me.

"_I am still sorry for what I had said to the Stone Clan leader. I was out of line." _I whispered and he trilled very softly running his fingers through my hair.

"_You spoke your mind. In this clan, much like the Red Arrow, we respect our women. There may be specific times when it is a male's job to be dominant, but we do not forget our females are the pride and heart of a clan and should always be respected, never to be used or to promote fear through them. I meant what I said. You speak like a queen." _he replied, and I was silent for a moment.

"_Do kings and queen yautja exist?" _I asked. He nodded.

"_Yes in some galaxies. When all the clans of a single planet accept a mated pair as the best warriors, warriors who show leadership and honor by the size of their kills, they will all unite and become an empire, with that pair to lead them into victory…armies are formed through this. History is formed through this." _he explained, and I was stunned by his words. I did not expect that such royalty existed among the clan. After we had both calmed down and the lust had left our bodies, we redressed and moved back to the clan.

By now the Red Arrow Clan were mounting their horses and our elders saw us and waved us over. We moved over to them, and I bowed to Ze'Kala.

"_Great Elder forgive me for my inappropriate outburst-" _The leader stopped me by raising his hand.

"_No insult was given. You stood up for a clan you did not even know. We are grateful for this alliance and will remember such respect." _he told, and I nodded at him. He bowed his head and commanded his horse to move and his warriors followed behind him. Now as the village cleared of one clan, I noticed Hades and his warriors were still on their feet. He crossed his arms and glared at me, yellow eyes shining with rage.

"_The Stone Clan has decided they will be staying here until the elder gets an apology from the elite yautja's mate. He is only upset, because we will not make an alliance." _Elder Mecha told, and I tensed some.

"_I will go and apologize." _I replied.

"_I gave no such command," _the elder replied, and both Ra and I looked at him now, _"Other clans may turn their heads when the clan roars, but we will not. They can stay as long as they please. For they are welcomed as our guests for five days, but if they abuse our welcome we will kill them. I will be riding at first light to meet with the Bear Clan." _When a clan or the warriors of the clan come into another's village they are allowed five days or rest and training. If they do not leave on the fifth day everyone gets hostile for they have to stop their lives to tend to the guests.

"_You will form an alliance with them." _Ra stated, and he nodded and looked at my husband.

"_If there is one clan the Stone Clan cannot bare other than us and the dark yautja, it's Chucka's clan." _he explained. Chucka, son of Chura, son of Churon. I have heard many stories of this clan for they go to earth to hunt and work their way up to the strongest of alien inhabited planets that are rumored to be forbidden for yautja to travel. But they do go and every hunting year they come back with some kind of alien. They never lose in a hunt like most yautja, but I do not know if they are honorable people. All I know is like the Stone Clan they are big, and their weapons are bigger. Elder Mecha looked down at me suddenly.

"_You will go with me. Most of the yautja speak the earth language and you know it better than I do." _he replied. I nodded up at him.

"_I will be ready." _I replied and he nodded the three of us parted. Ra and I went to Venus' cave and picked up Little Tree. He had been fed and bathed and had been sleeping most of the day. Ra and I moved through the village and were tense some. Everything seemed uneasy now. I could tell the two clans don't leave each other. Ra and I walked on the other side of the village. Since it was busy Hades and his little group did not seem to see Little Tree which was good. When we returned home we were sitting down on the bed watching as Little Tree played with his little hatchet toy. He has grown quite large in the past few days. Ra sat him on his butt on the ground and we just remained on the bed. He wanted to see Little Tree would figure out that in order for him to come to us he would have to move on his own.

I smiled at him and we both waited, watching as Little Tree was rocking around a bit holding his hands out to us to come get him, but we couldn't. We had to wait.

"_He has chubby human baby legs. He still has another week maybe before he will walk." _I announced, and moved off the bed and scooped him up. I noticed Ra was silent, and I turned to him and sat back down with the baby between my legs. _"What worries you most, me going with Mecha or the Stone Clan remaining here?"_

Ra shook his head some.

"_I know you will be safe on the trip with Mecha. Hades and his warriors are what make me on edge and caution. They will use tactics to get what they want in any circumstance. I don't want them disturbing you when I am away with the young bloods." _he replied. I nodded slowly looking over at our wall that had weapons them. My combi stick rested in the heart of the weapons.

"_Hades assume I am just a hybrid with big talk. If I must I will show him I am not just a woman." _I said, and he nodded leaning forward and pressing his forehead against mine.

"_I sense dark times coming to us. Pick your battles well and learn how to use your yautja thinking to stay alive." _he whispered, and I nodded at him.

"_It will be alright."_ I replied. He nodded and moved off the bed.

"I…will find…Anubis." he replied, and I nodded.

"We will be okay here by ourselves." I replied, and he didn't look convinced, but we needed to find our hound, and he needed to be here when Ra is not.

Ra's POV

I left the cave and clicked a button on my wrist gauntlet arming the cave. If anyone gets close my gauntlet will show me who is here. I knew Scar and Lex were going to be visiting sometime today so our wives could gossip about today's meeting. With my bio mask I found numerous animal tracks. Some were Sabor's felines and others were they hyena's of the Stone Clan. I was familiar with Anubis' scent and tracks so when I found his, I followed him.

A part of me did not wish to travel so far from my home leaving my wife and child unattended to. I did not want them to be alone, but she would soon have company so I felt a tiny bit better. I rushed through the trees with my cloak on so predators would not see me. I wanted to just find him and get home. Why has he been straying so far from home recently? Napalla worried for him, but he was an animal. If he wanted to go out and live he could. I had prepared him for survival so he would not just die easily. When the tracks finally stopped in a small clearing surrounded by bushes, I looked around. His tracks were all over the place and right now I could smell him.

I barked out loudly and firmly knowing he would hear it and come. After a few seconds of waiting, he came out. I got down on one knee and watched as he moved up to me, and rubbed his body alongside mine. I ran my hand down his spine.

"_Where have you been? Your mother is worried." _I said lowly. I never really spoke to Anubis like my wife did. She talked as if he were an infant, and I never really understood it back on earth, but I didn't want anyone to hear me talking to the creature. There was a rustling in the bushes in front of me, and I lifted my head and standing up slowly now with mild caution. But what came from the bushes almost made me smile. It was another hell hound, with four pups running right after it. One rolled a bit and then got up and kept following. He had a family.

I patted Anubis' head, and he panted some. The female moved up to me, and I held out my palm to her. She leaned in with her big snout sniffing my skin. After a few moments of doing this, the female placed her snout gently against my hand. Now I knew how Napalla felt when Anubis had first met her as a pup. I took a step back and decided that my hound was mature enough to decide if he wanted to stay here with his family or come home to mind. Either way he was always welcome in my home as well as his mate and their pups. I turned and began to walk back in the direction I came from. It was time to go home. After moments I felt the pack of hounds follow me.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Ra had returned home just a few minutes after Scar and Lex had left. What he had brought him was a surprise. Our once young and mischievous hell hound, had a family. Of course we spent most of the day in the living room getting to know the female the best we could. She was protective of her cubs, and I was impressed by it, but she was okay with Ra, me, and the baby being near her pups who were eager to play with Little Tree. I leaned against Ra watching as the pups ran around. Two of them were fighting over some meat I had cooked for them and the rest of the dogs. One of them was straying from the heard so, Anubis bit down lightly on the small bones of its back and brought him back to group. When all was dark and quiet, they left.

My pup had become a strong male. I was washing Little Tree down stairs in his little tub, which he was getting big for, and I smiled. Ra was watching from the stairs as he carved a piece of wood with his blade.

"_Are you nervous about tomorrow?" _he asked, and my stomach churned at the thought, but I shook my head.

"_No." _I lied and he shrilled some obviously hearing the lie.

"_The trip will take three days to get there and three days to return." _he replied. I sighed some, and held L.T. to my body now as I walked towards the back of the room. Soon he will need a space of his own so Ra had already set up the back area for him. I sat him down on a blanket and began to dry him off. Six days without my baby in my arms, and with the Stone Clan here, I was nervous. Ra came in and watched from between the door way.

"_It will be alright you know."_

"_I trust our clan, not the ones staying here." _I said firmly as I placed L.T. in his baby loin cloth. He cooed and babbled drooling some.

"_They may be obnoxious, but they still hold honor within their hearts. Many may fear Hades, but would kill him if he broke the honor code. Even his clan knows that." _he explained crouching down and watching me. I sat down and began to breast feed him and he bit down a bit hard this time. Soon he would not need milk anymore. Once I burped him, I lifted Little Tree back up and placed him in a larger crib Ra had made. The skulls embedded in this bed were off smaller kills from Ra's past. I moved his blanket over him, and Ra and I left after cutting off the light.

"_I just never have been away from you both for a long period of six days. I mean when you'd go hunt for days on end I was constantly worried. Now he too is in our world and I worry about what could happen." _I replied honestly. Ra nodded and took my hand placing it to his lips and kissing them gently.

"I want… to show… you something." he replied and guided us down a small tunnel of the cave. He had his training room, and his weapons room as well as trophy room. He opened the door to his weapons room and stepped inside, guiding me inside. He cut on the light and they slowly dimmed on. Standing in the silver metal middle of the floor was a pole and on it armor, but not yautja armor, it was human armor made with the same technology used to make yautja armor. It was silver at the breast plate that was enlarged in the front to fit my breasts and the shoulder blades were sharp and spiked. On the right side of the shoulder a plasma castor was mounted. In the middle of the plate was the mark Ra had given me on my cheek to resemble the sun god, Ra. The stomach area was slim and black with a belt that held numerous gadgets. On the left wrist was a black wrist gauntlet. It looked new as if just recently built.

The legs were silver matching the breast plate's shine. There were two sharp pads at the feet area to go on top of my foot to slice into prey. I looked all the way at the top of the outfit and saw the mask. A perfectly polished and deep grey bio mask stared back at me, with the symbol of our clan atop of it. It did not even look feminized a sign I was equal to a man. The armor looked so new. I was beyond speechless, and Ra's hands moved to my cheek, and he turned my face to look up at him.

"_When you first killed the bad blood on Earth, I had this suit of armor made for you hoping one day you would never have to wear it." _he said lightly, and I could not believe this suit of armor was mine. I just could not even process it. _"Let me put your armor on as you have done for me for so many days."_

A light tear fell down my face, and I closed my eyes pressing my forehead into his. The next morning I stared at nothing except Ra's face as he helped put a fishnet sheath over my chest and matching pantie like bottoms. I began to put on the pants first and he slowly clicked and locked everything into place. I then attached my breast plate to my chest and everything locked right into place. Ra made sure my plasma castor was activated and he placed my combi stick in the back sheath of my armor. He placed my belt on that had a medical kit with my shuriken, ceremonial blade, and he even hooked my two metal hatchets in a compartment of the belt as well. He looked calm and ready as he did this. He placed the wrist gauntlet on my wrist with a pair of black gloves. I flexed my hand into a fist and two long wrist blades cut right out of them, and I looked at them for a moment. They were mine. I could feel the weight of the armor on me, but I could manage it. If I was still a human, I doubt I would able to even wear this armor.

I heard Ra shrill some, and I looked up at him to see he was holding my bio mask in his hand. He could not put it on me, and I could see it in his eyes. I took the mask and held it in both my hands. In times of war or when a dangerous journey begins, words of romance were silence and only our eyes could tell us how much we loved each other. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Our perfect blue eyes remained on each other for a few seconds before I lifted the mask to my face and placed it against my skin. A tremor of electricity shot from my head down to my feet. Now the armor was whole. Everything smelled intensified around me, and I checked to make sure I could in all the different visions required of a bio mask. Once I could, I turned from Ra and moved down stairs. Lex and Scar were standing there waiting for me. Scar was fully armored, but not wearing his mask and Lex was in the dress she first wore on our arrival here. She looked worried, but in her eyes I too saw fierceness in them. She had Little Tree in his arms and he was fidgety. He knew something was not right. Scar looked down at me and placed his fist firmly to his chest, and I nodded once and looked at Lex who was just nodding.

"You will come back." she said, and it was not a suggestion or assurance to herself. It was a command. Little Tree began to cry as he was not able to move into my arms like he was used to. I lifted my left hand, and he held out his hands to me thinking I was going to take him in my arms. I wanted to, but I could not. I let my pointer finger touch the top of his head and his crying died down some, and I moved my hand from the top of his head down his neck, onto his belly, past it, and onto his soft legs, and ending it by touching the claws on his toes. He was mildly calm, and so I took this chance and moved from the house. It felt like I was going to war, but I was not. I was venturing away from my clan for the first time, my family. I would not be protected by my husband or brother, and there will only be my elder who I will protect. I will be away from my husband, my child. I will be in the wilderness where death can find you if you are not prepared, and that was exactly what I was. I passed into the village where our warriors saw me, and placed their fists to their chests. They did not always do this, for I saw many of our clansmen leaving the village to go on hunts and visit neighboring clans.

I continued to walk straight ahead ignoring the eyes of every Stone clan warrior who looked my way. Even Hades who had come from Tara's cave was surprised to see me. Even Tara was surprised to see me in such armor. I met with Elder Mecha at the entrance of the forest and he looked at me, his armor and mask fully attached.

"_Are you ready?" _he asked in a deep tone due to his mask.

"_Yes." _was my only reply, and he nodded once and looked forward.

"_You look ready." _he replied, and in unison he and I cloaked ourselves and moved into the forest.


	21. Chapter 21

21

The forest was warm around us as Elder Mecha and I moved about the forest. We ran at first and then jumped on the bark of the trees and jumped from vines to branches. We wanted to make good time on day one. That's what we did. I could feel the life and spirit of the tribe drifting from me. I could do this. I would have no choice but to do it. We ran for hours, and my armor didn't wear me down. If anything it helped me moved faster and it accelerated my body. When the sun left the sky, we hunted fish at the rivers, cooked them, and lied down to sleep. I stared up at the darkness of the sky. There weren't many stars like I was used to seeing on earth. I wondered if Ra was looking at them too. I closed my eyes and let darkness take me.

Ra's POV

I finally came to terms with the fact that I didn't like waking up alone. I didn't like moving about my home knowing my wife was not here with me. It somewhat disturbed me. I pulled out some meat from our frozen cellar where I stored most of our food and placed it over the fire. I heard my son crying from his room, and I got up and moved to his room. His little hands and feet were moving about the air. I picked him up and sat on the floor with him for a moment bouncing him slowly on my foot. His crying came down a few levels, but his tears still flowed.

"_I know my suckling. I miss her too." _I whispered pulling him to my chest. After a few minutes, I got up and decided to start my day. Little Tree was still whimpering and pouting, but my locks seemed to keep him at bay. I moved to turn the meat on the other side before moving upstairs to give him his bath. I filled up his bowl with warm water from the tub and poured water on his body washing him. He hadn't let go of my lock since I had picked him up, but if it immobilized him then I was okay with it. When he was dry and dressed, I carried him back down stairs and took the meat off the fire and sat in the living area of the cave and ate it.

Little Tree was on my lap and I ripped off small bits of the meat and gave it to him, and he smelled it a bit before sniffing it and putting in his mouth. Now we were both eating the meat. I watched as my son began to move his bottom off my lap as if wanting his feet to touch the smoothened down rocky floor. Before Napalla lived here there were all kinds of sharp and pointed rocks in the cave that I would walk on as to familiarize myself with pain so it would not be a weakness when hunting, but now that I had a family, I smoothened down every sharp edge even on the ceiling.

Little Tree set his feet on the ground and I tilted my head watching and seeing what he would do. He had his claws on my leg and was wobbling to keep balance, but his hands on my thigh kept him up. He was looking around at the ground, and I observed his actions. He lifted his small right leg and placed it in front of him, and then his left leg. He was still moving and wobbly, but he used his hands on my leg to continue to walk down my leg. I smiled proud he had taught himself to walk. He looked to be concentrating hard, and I had to admit it was mildly adorable.

He took hold of my toes and his mandibles stretched as he looked at me with shock.

"_Yes my son, you did very well." _I replied. He lifted his hands and clapped them together once before losing balance and falling back, but I just leaned forward and scooped him up before he could completely fall. He laughed as I nibbled on his feet. His own locks were starting to grow. Napalla will be excited when he can walk to her finally. I got up deciding it was time for us to venture out.

Napalla's POV

I slept okay, but I was use to Ra's body heat next to mine. I was use to his scent and everything else, but I would see him soon. We had to cross a bridge over a large water fall. I was shocked at how big it was. It fell down to a large ocean and flowed beneath us. In front of us was a mountain region. The bridge was the border between us and other clans. I noticed Mecha and I hadn't said little to nothing since we left the village, but that was okay to me. If something needed to be said, we would have no problem speaking.

When it was time to eat he caught and killed a wild boar like creature. It reminded me of the boars on earth except its body was sleeker and it had heat sensors on its head with large tusks. Elder Mecha kept the tusks, and I made a fire and we cooked it and it was pretty delicious. I tore at the meat I was eating before hearing the elder grunt. I looked up at him, and he lifted his head in my direction.

"_When you first came here, I thought nothing of you. I just thought you were a human turned hybrid who had caught the elite's interest." _he replied. I listened as we ate. _"But as you lived amongst us and grew and matured, I knew great challenges will come your way, challenges that sculpt your future."_

It was odd how this conversation was similar to that of my grandfather. He told me the same thing year ago before I had met Ra. He told me that he was unsure of what the future holds for me, but there would come a time when I would have to make a choice that would have certain consequences.

"_I just want to keep my family alive and healthy." _I replied continuing to eat my boar. He nodded, and there was silence once more. We continued to move through the forest our cloaks activated once more. This region was cooler and calmer, and it kept me somewhat cautious. I had not been to any other village and I was not sure of what to expect from the Bear Clan, but if Elder Mecha found their partnership more important than that of the Stone Clan, then I would do my best to ensure that everything went well on this visit. We walked most of the day. I wasn't hungry after the boar which was surprising. It rained that night, and we slept in the trees this time. A large leaf was above me shielding me from the rain. I was sitting with my back to the tree, my combi stick in hand on guard in case there any serpents in the tree. After word had gotten out about the vypyre, I had heard many warriors of other clans were searching their lands for the snakes.

I heard slithering coming down from the tree, and I did not move or acknowledge the sound. I wondered if there any more deadly snakes out there. I hoped not. Who knows how many lives would be lost if there was one more of those things out here. I rung out my long braid of water and sighed. To think such creatures existed was mind blowing. I heard a loud hiss striking out at me, and my hand struck out and caught the snake that had been watching me since I had sat down on the tree. Slowly my eyes moved to look at it and it was hissing and snapping at me as I had its neck in my hand. I did not want to kill it really, I was really tired, but my hand slowly tightened around its throat. It made the decision to strike me so there was no other option. After a few seconds, it stopped moving and I just let it go and it fell to the ground below. I then saw a flash of something grab the snake and disappear. It was fast and black like a shadow, and I was unsure if it was a creature that could climb trees, but if it could then I would have something for it.

Ra's POV

I had just tucked Little Tree into bed and left his room. Today was a good day even though it was not nearly perfect since Napalla was not with me to experience her son's first steps, but I knew she would be happy when she comes home and sees him walk. My wrist gauntlet was beeping now and I looked at it to see two holograms of Stone warriors walking to the cave. I frowned and moved to the front of the cave grabbing my sword off its mantle on the wall, and I moved outside and jumped off the rocky stairs that would have led me to the bottom. I stood up and waited for them so show themselves.

Two forms uncloaked themselves, and I lifted my head some. They clicked their mandibles and pointed at me.

"_Elder Hades demands an audience with you. He wants you to apologize for your mate's dishonorable outburst earlier." _One of them commanded. I grunted in reply. If I did decide to go now it would only be to tell him that I owed him nothing, but my son was asleep, and I would not leave him alone.

"_I will visit him tomorrow when the sun is up." _I replied and turned to go back to my home. I then heard a wrist blade shoot out from one of their wrist gauntlets. I stopped now turning my head slowly back at them. The same yautja who spoke roared a bit.

"_You will come now Steel Wing scum!" _he threatened and now the other yautja crouched with his claws out and his wrist blade out. I inhaled slowly and calmly, my sword slowly starting to heat up.

"_Move me."_ I threatened in a dark tone.


	22. Chapter 22

22

The two yautja rushed Ra quickly and the one who threatened him struck first trying to slice his blade to his face. Ra only side stepped him and grabbed his wrist and sliced his sword right through his arm. Green blood spewed from the wound, and the yautja roared out in utter pain, and Ra held on to him as he quickly kicked the other yautja to the ground. He then pushed the wounded yautja to the ground and turned his attention to the yautja on the ground who was now getting up.

"_You have two choices, you pick up your wounded and go. Or I will kill you both right here since you all attacked me first and in this clan my words will not fall on deaf ears." _Ra threatened. Slowly the rains began to fall and steam arose from his sword as water fell on the heated blade. The wounded yautja clutched his arm, and Ra continued to wait before the two turned and quickly ran into the trees cloaking themselves. Ra snarled and disgust before hearing his son crying out due to the burst of thunder that came from outside. His sword slowly burned out and he turned and entered the house again. He knew he could not kill the two yautja due to the fact that war would be the ultimate result and the massacre could start in his own village.

He did not wish that to happen not now while his family was divided with Lex's pregnancy and his wife gone to another tribe. He secured his cave by activating all the traps he set out around the cage and returned inside.

Napalla's POV

We were now in their territory. We could see stone statues of the yautja on each side of a trail we were walking through.

"_Be mindful Mother of marked ones, women of the Bear Clan are advisors and sometimes train the young bloods. They are not warriors and do not have the same status of a male, but they are highly respected still. Your actions at our tribe would not be tolerated here." _he explained, and I nodded,

"_I understand elder." _I replied and slowly we came across more statues, gods. The clan must have lots of respect for their women to start a war with the Stone Clan because of their assault on one of them. I took a quick moment to observe the statues before continuing to look on. Slowly we were in a large village surrounded by rocks and vines. Children ran around and yautja were trading with others. But I saw no human in sight. This clan was human less. The warriors stationed at temples and in the vines looked down at us, watching our every move. Everyone was looking at us as they continued on their business. They did not seem threatened, but they knew we would be arriving.

"The great Elder Mecha of the Steel Wing Clan travels far with just one warrior…or did you have more and they perished on the journey here?" a lowly voice said, and my elder stopped making me stop, and we both looked in the direction of the yautja approaching us. His English was flawless. It was Chucka. Elder Mecha looked down at me, and I looked at him.

"_He says you travel with one warrior did you come with more and they died along the way." _I replied, and Elder Mecha huffed and looked at the yautja. He seemed to have a long crimson cape around his back, his locks pulled back but long and moved down his shoulders.

"_This is my best warrior. I am sure you have heard of the Mother of the Elites, Napalla the Marked One." _he replied, and Chucka looked down at me.

"_I see no marks on her. Remove your mask woman." _he replied, and I looked up at Elder Mecha who nodded with approval, and I slowly removed my mask. I could feel the air fill my nostrils and I looked at Chucka who cackled his mandibles spreading some.

"_I see only one mark on her body." _he pointed out.

"My markings are all over my body." I replied, and Chucka lifted his head as if interested.

"Remove your armor." he commanded, and Elder Mecha barked out lowly towards me wanting me to tell him what was said.

"_He wants me to remove my armor." _I replied and the elder shook his head and looked at Chucka.

"_We did not come here to talk markings and titles. We came here to talk about an alliance." _he replied and the elder nodded.

"All in good time. First you must from your long journey." he replied before barking out lowly and some women moved to our side. "Fetch them water and give them a separate lodge to rest in."

I quickly told Elder Mecha what was said, and he nodded. It seemed the yautja preferred the earth language over their own language. It would be good in battle for they could speak tactics without the other clan knowing. The ladies took my hands and Chucka turned and began to walk through the village and it seemed I was being led behind him.

"Tell me human, why did your elder take only you on such a journey?" he asked. It seemed I was being somewhat held back so I could not walk beside him. I looked at the back of his head.

"Do you not believe one warrior is enough for a journey?" I asked back, and he nodded purring some.

"It isn't when you are sending both a hyrbid female with you." he replied. I took note of the yautja scaling the walls of the rock walls with kills of different animals and humans on their backs.

"I am not just a female. A lot of underestimated me and have died because of it." I replied and he looked back at me with lightness in his eyes.

"Fools they were then." he replied and continued to walk. I was looking back wondering if I could see Elder Mecha any. "Since you came directly from the earth planet and have already made a name for yourself your lodge will be right from mine. I am quite curious of how one such as yourself got so lucky."

I looked down for a moment unsure of what he could be curious about.

"Elder Chucka, my elder and I have come to speak of an alliance with you-"

"And you may get this alliance if you are worthy of it." he replied stopping and looking at me with sternness. I was quiet for a moment thinking that maybe this was not a good idea.

Later on that evening the female yautjas who showed me to my lodge left veils for me to dress in. They were large for they were for yautja females, so I altered them myself. I placed the dark pink veil around my chest and stretched the fabric to tie around my hips and they stopped a few inches from my crotch. This would be okay for me if I was in my own clan. My armor was cleaned and placed neatly near my bed of furs. I sighed some and made sure all my weapons were accounted for.

One of the warriors came and got me after I finished eating some of the boar I had saved and told me it was time for the meeting. I stood up and left my lodge with my combi stick in hand. I noted he was watching as I walked taking note of my attire and how it was altered. But that was okay. I was walking with my head held high. I was ready for this meeting.

I met with Elder Mecha for I had not seen him since we arrived.

"_You alright?" _he asked, I nodded and he nodded and we both sat down around a small fire. Chucka was looking at us from across the fire with two other elders. I could see him looking over my body finally seeing my tattoos and other markings which were all over my body. Then he looked back at my eyes with interest and more curiosity. The village was quiet and everyone was moving to their lodges and homes and I placed my stick in front of me, and Chucka took note of it.

"This meeting will be spoken only in the earth language English with the exception of the hybrid Nalla speaking in our native tongue." he replied and I translated to Elder Mecha who nodded and agreed. I nodded and looked at the Bear Elder. "You wish to make an alliance with us. You already have the alliance with the Red Arrow Clan. You must already know my warriors do not wish to fight alongside let alone live beside those dark creatures."

Elder Mecha and I looked at each other.

"_He knows you have allied with the Red Arrow Clan and does not wish to fight beside them." _I replied, and he nodded.

"_Their skin tones do not mean anything in a time of war. The enemy will still kill them and they will retaliate. The Stone Clan has stationed in my village already trying to force an alliance. They have many strong allies, but we all know they only seek alliances so they can learn about their new allies and their weaknesses to ensure power to conquer them if needed. We know you all are their enemy. If we are in an alliance then our clans will be stronger than most clans." _My elder told, curling his fingers into a mighty fist to show strength in his words. Chucka seemed impressed and nodded, but had been watching me the entire time, and it made my fingers twitch a bit to grab my combi stick.

"So the Stone Clan is trying to gain more allies. It would be to strike my clan with more power and strength." he replied, and looked down as he thought. "We can't make such a decision in one night. You both will stay the night and I will have my answer when the sun is up." I looked at Elder Mecha.

"_He says he can't make the decision all in one night. We must stay tonight and he will have an answer by tomorrow." _I told. I could see displeased look in my elder's eyes for he did not want to be away from the tribe for too long with the Stone Clan still there. But it has already been three days. They would have to be gone before we get back, but he was still not be swayed by these facts. I too did not wish to be here longer than needed. I was unsure if we absolutely needed the Bear Clan, but they had knowledge on the Stone Clan and they would be good allies. Elder Mecha nodded.

"_One night." _he replied, and the elders nodded and began to get up, and I was confused at how short the meeting was, and I just stood up and my elder did the same. _"Get some rest. We will need it."_

I nodded picking up my stick and walking back to my lodge. The meeting was so quick that it was hardly a meeting at all. I was uneasy about this place and just wanted to go home. When I returned to my lodge I pulled back the small rug that was the door and then paused at the sight of Elder Chucka standing in the middle of my lodge, naked, with my mask in his hand.

"A very fine mask," he replied in a light airy tone. He looked at me with a deep stare. "Come let us talk more privately about this alliance and we will see if you can convince me." I was mildly tense at his words. Fuck my life.


	23. Chapter 23

23

I moved further into the lodge resting my combi stick casually on my shoulder.

"You must forgive me. I am not qualified for negotiating diplomacy." I replied and he purred gently as he faced me now and out of my peripheral I could see his massive cock standing at attention, but I had control of my eyes.

"As a woman of your talents and titles, I find that very hard to believe," he replied setting my mask down and moving over to me. But he did not move directly in front of me. He circled me. "Tell me are you mated?" I nodded once.

"Yes." I replied.

"And how many mates does your mate have?" he asked. "I am sure one less woman would weaken the warmth of his bed."

"He only has one mate." I replied keeping a light yet firm grip on the handle of my stick.

"He keeps one mate? I am surprised that he does not favor more…but a woman of your quality makes me understand why he has chosen only you. He is the elite Ra, is he not?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"He is." I replied, and he nodded. I saw him pass me once before continuing to circle me, his form moving a few inches closer.

"Do you have suckling?" he asked, and I kept my eyes forward and decided I was done being prey. I continued to walk over towards my cot and mask.

"I have a son." I replied, and he grumbled some.

"Ah your first child…and he is a male. You must be proud." he replied. I lifted my bio mask some and nodded.

"I am proud of what he will become in the future." I replied. "But I can only wonder what this has to do with negotiating an alliance."

"I want to know the warrior my oldest friend has chosen to bring along on his journey here."

"Or you want to fuck her." I replied, and he hissed some.

"Watch your tongue woman. Arrogance is something I don't find arousing." he said, and I smirked as I looked from the mask to him.

"And you find my body arousing?" I asked quite sharply, and he nodded.

"Very. You have the body of a goddess and the sharp tongue of a dessert cobra." he replied approaching me, and I held back from rolling my eyes.

"What is it you want from me, what could I possibly do to help form an alliance between our two tribes?" I asked looking back down at the mask. I felt his hands gently rest on my shoulders, his claws resting down the front of my shoulders.

"I merely wish to know what it feels like to truly get to know the Mother of Elites, the Marked One." he said lightly, and I arched my brow my stick tapping at the ground due to my hand gently tapping it to keep control.

"No." I replied and he gave a sinister like hiss.

"You value your tribe?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied without a second thought.

"You love your beloved, Ra?" he asked, and I turned and looked up at him.

"I do." I replied, and he nodded as if expecting my answer.

"So how will you show your contribution?" he asked his eyes somewhat soft yet dominating as well. I stared up at them and then held up my mask to look at it once more. I stared at it for a moment picturing our elder and elder wife sparing in the fields. I could see women and children picking vegetables and fruits and even making clothes. I see the young warriors sparring happily and hunting about the land. I then see Ra holding Little Tree in one hand and he's waving at me. I closed my eyes some thinking to myself. What would a woman do in this moment? She would bend over like a dog and let the male fuck her raw until he was done with her. What would a Steel Wing woman do?

I looked back up at him and quickly pressed the ends of my combi stick towards his neck, not breaking the skin, but boy did I want to.

"By cutting down anyone who threatens my tribe." I said with a fierce stare, and he seemed mildly amused by my threat. I knew what I was doing could ruin everything we were trying to accomplish, but I had to make sure he knew that I was not weak, that I was not someone who will lie down and spread her legs when others think it is expected of her. "We either make this alliance or my elder and I will be on our way." He cackled some.

"You have your weapon pointed at an elder. That means death…how do you think you can leave here now?" he asked. I smirked.

"By walking out the same way I came in." I merely answered.


	24. Chapter 24

24

The elder stared at me with a dark stare and my eyes matched his. We continued to stare at each other for a long moment, my stick remaining at his throat. Slowly he nodded as if content about something.

"You are not just a woman. You will not be swayed from your chosen path." he replied and took a step back from me, and my stick remained pointed in his direction. He nodded once more. "You have your alliance. I want to see how you fight on the battlefield." I kept a firm stance and watched as he left my lodge. I let out a deep breath I had been holding in for a while.

I was hoping I would not have to fight him, and I am glad I would not have to. I remained awake for one more hour, to make sure no one else bothered me before drifting to sleep.

Ra's POV

It is the fourth day. Tomorrow, the Stone clan will have to leave, and I would not have to be cautious any longer. I had left my son with Lex and Scar while I went to trade for meat and furs for our home. Soon the cold days will be coming and we needed to be ready. I was unsure if Napalla and Little Tree could withstand it because of their human genes.

"_Already preparing for the harsh winter ahead." _I hear Tara's voice as she stood beside me. I was looking some fur at the moment of the wolves. _"Can your hybrid and child not sustain the cold like we can?"_

I looked at the trader who was a good friend of mine. He used to be a good fighter before he lost his leg. He still clings to his honor, and I respect him for it. Tara hissed trying to regain my attention, but she never had it. I agreed to trade a group of furs and meats for some of my weapons I had not needed. I finally looked at Tara.

"_If you have something to say, Tara, then say it and quit wasting my time." _I replied and turned away from her only to have her grab my arm. I stopped and looked down at her grip on my arm and looked at her. She shook her head.

"_I am not your enemy, Ra. I wish you'd stop treating me like one." _she exclaimed, and I looked at her waiting for her to say something more. I know she was still hurting, but there was nothing I could do about the feelings she held from the past.

"_No you are not my enemy, Tara." _I said with a nod wanting her to understand my feelings towards her. Her eyes showed a sense of hope, and I shook my head. _"But you are not my mate." _I removed my hand from her hold. She shrilled some.

"_But I can be." _she replied.

"Daa!" I heard my son from the distance. He spoke his first words, and they were to me in English, and I turned and looked over to see Lex holding on to him with an exciting smile.

"He talked!" she said with excitement. Scar was right behind her with a proud smile. My eyes widened with happiness, before looking down at Tara who looked away hiding her bitter feelings. I shook my head.

"_Tara. You need a mate who will treat you like an equal." _I said, and she looked up at me with a shake of her head.

"_And it won't be you." _she exclaimed, and I shook my head.

"_It will never be me… I must go and prepare for my mate to come home." _I replied before collecting my meat and furs and moving to meet with my brother and sister. I scooped up my son in my arm and he nuzzled my face grabbing hold of my dreads. _"My son is so smart."_

He laughed happily and Lex smiled. Her stomach was growing, and I was happy she too would have a child. Scar took some of my furs and we moved from the village.

"I heard that Stone warriors were wounded by you last night. Are you alright?" Lex asked, and I nodded.

"Hades…wanted…an apology." I replied, and she sneered.

"He sounds like an ass hole." she said. Scar clicked his mandibles together in furiousness.

"_He is over stepping boundaries if the warriors were willing to fight you in order to get you to him. It's good that he and his warriors are leaving. They are causing anger in most of the clan." _he explained, and because I had been home with my son, I had not noticed any of what he spoke of. I grunted in his direction wanting him to explain.

"_They hunt all over our lands and refuse to share anything they catch and cause all sorts of fights between themselves and our warriors. But I guess their women are getting a break from them. But I will be glad when they leave." _Lex explained.

"Da!" Little Tree said happily, and I held him close to me as we moved to my cave. I took in the information my sister gave to me. If this clan was slowly abusing our hospitality then it will be a good thing when they leave. However, Hades knows I have openly defied him as well as my wife, and I want to make sure everything is calm and peaceful when she returns. Scar snarled with disgust.

"_The entire clan is dishonorable." _he exclaimed. When we arrived at our cave, Scar helped me lock the furs in my food cell and I put my furs away myself. They left and Anubis and his family arrived an hour later. I had stretched out some furs in Little Tree's room. They were hunt on the walls, and I even hunt up a few dead monkeys from the ceiling so he may have good dreams of the hunt. I spread out a _monkey_ pelt below his bed and he fell asleep instantly after eating. I simply sat on the ground of the living room with Anubis beside me. His pups were growing fast. They were fighting over a piece of meat that was left over from a large fish I had caught earlier. Things were content for now…but it was not the same without Nalla. I still felt empty.

Napalla's POV

When I awoke, I got dressed in my armor and placed my mask under my arm and walked out into the village. The females took my hands and began to maneuver me through the wild village. Elder Mecha was already waiting at the entrance of the village along with Elder Chucka and some of his warriors. They had took each other's arms in one another and gave each other a tight grip before pulling back.

"_Both of you have a safe trip back to your lands." _Elder Chucka said in their language finally. He looked down at me, and bowed to me. "Good bye Marked One."

My elder and I nodded and we parted slowly.

"_You have brought a great honor to our clan." _Elder Mecha replied, and I nodded slowly.

"_It brings me happiness to know our tribe will be powerful." _I merely replied. I would not forget the conversation the Bear Clan leader and I had. I would never forget. We traveled far for hours like usual and when it was time to make a camp, we caught a large bug creature that was filled with nectar; its blood was the nectar. We lied down to sleep, and my eyes met with the soft stars again. I am coming back Ra.

I was glad we only stayed one day at the Bear Clan. Even though I wanted to know a little bit more about their culture and ways of life, it would have to be under other circumstances like when the retched Stone Clan leaves our village. I closed my eyes and slept.

Normal POV

The fifth day was always the most stressful one. Ra was in charge of making sure every Stone Clan warrior was on a hyena and riding from the village. They even gave food and furs to the Stone Clan, even though they were demanding weapons rather than then the offered supply. Ra was strict when he denied them such things. His armor was on, and he was ready to fight if needed. He and most of the tribe's warriors were near the entrance of the village and Hades and his warriors and elders were behind him.

"_I am still awaiting that apology for such disrespect of your woman to my tribe and the denial of an alliance with us." _Hades said on his hyena down to Ra. Ra shrilled lowly.

"_We owe you nothing." _he replied. Hades growled some.

"_Other clans will not see it honorable when they hear how a clan disrespected another clan who while being guests in their home." _he pressed and Ra lifted his head some, the sun's rays bouncing off his mask.

"_Yes other clans will not see it honorable when they hear how the guest clans abused their kindness and took their hospitality for weakness." _he replied calmly, yet his body was tight and tense. Hades snarled more.

"_You will apologize for your hybrid bitch's insult upon an elder or we will not be going anywhere." _he threatened. Most of the warriors were now growing tense from both clans upon hearing this threat. Ra was very still now and he nodded.

"_I apologize," _he replied calmly and now Hades lifted his head some upon listening thinking he was finally going to force the respect from the elite yautja, _"for my mate putting you in your place."_

Hades snarled now and pointed his plasma castor at Ra's head and Ra did not move even as his warriors and the Stone Clan warriors prepared to fight.

"_I would not recommend the course of action you are planning to take." _Ra merely replied. Now all the lasers of numerous plasma castors were upon Hades and his entire group of warriors. Steel Wing elites and blooded warriors took position in the trees they hid in. Feline beasts hissed and growled from the bushes around them as they slowly moved from it. Their jaws were massive and each left ear was pierced with a small ring to show who their breeder was. Hades looked up and around at the entire force that was with him.

Ra brought an army to a knife fight and was going to use any force necessary to ensure the safety of his clan and family.

"_You barge your way into my clan, force refuge and respect on our steps, you insult my mate and threaten to slander the name of my clan. All this is means enough for me to slaughter you and your party of warriors, but because it is a beautiful day…I will let you leave with your lives and forgive you all for attempting to bully my clan." _Ra said with a dark tone, a tone that even the Stone warriors were slightly intimidated by. Hades hissed some behind his mask and kept his laser on Ra's mask before slowly his plasma castor shifted up and he clicked and cackled.

"_We will not forget this." _he replied and turned on his beast and the clan rode off. Half of Ra's clan moved after them to make sure they crossed back into their homeland, each and every one of them.

Napalla's POV

The venture home was a successful one. Finally I was among the vines and trees of my home. Monkeys were leaping and screeching as they shot across the trees and the Paradise Birds flew gently above us. As we came back to the clan, I saw everything as it should be. There were no Stone Clan warriors or elders.

"_They've returned." _A woman stated, and now most of the women and children and some of the young bloods had moved over to us talking and asking questions. Elder Mecha raised his fist.

"_We have formed an alliance with the Bear Clan!"_ he announced and peopled cheered and shouted and roared with happiness. I removed my mask and got hugs and kisses from the women and children and fists to the chests and bows from the men. Lex and Scar met me and I smiled and hugged them both. I touched Lex's stomach. Her baby was growing and she was happy. Everything must have went well with the departure of the Stone Clan.

Now I began to look around, a figure catching my sight in the distance. I moved through the crowd and placed my mask on my belt. I saw them both. Ra was staring at me with a warm smile and happiness in his eyes. He had his fishnet and loin cloth attire on. He looked well. In his arms was my baby, my son whose mandibles stretched with happiness as he saw me. I moved further from the crowd who was slowly dispersing.

I watched as Ra placed Little Tree on the ground on his hands and knees. I stopped and watched this for a moment. My eyes widened now as I watched Little Tree push his hands up from the ground and slowly stand to his little legs. He had a few more days before he could properly balance himself and stand. But there he was standing. My hand covered my mouth as my eyes began to water with happiness. He began to stake a step, it was a wobbly and uneven step, but he was walking. He was walking to me. I got down on one knee and opened my arms to him.

"Come to momma." I said softly and he screeched and squealed some.

"Ma!" he yelled moving a bit quicker to me, his little body and dread locks bouncing as he moved. My eyes widened more. He was talking in English. He was walking and talking already. He was losing balance as he got closer to me, but he was still kept moving and running to me. When he was in arms reach of me, I grabbed him and lifted him into my arms as I held him to my body. He was safe and in my arms. I began to kiss all over his little face. I kissed his mandibles and his head and dread locks and his little tummy. He giggled and laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck, and I embraced his body. Ra moved over to me with a smile.

"Habibti." he purred wrapping his arms gently around my hips, and I smiled placing my right hand behind his head pulling me closer to me.

"My sun god." I replied, and he kissed me deeply and passionately. I could feel the desire in the kiss for I knew he missed me as I missed him. We pulled back and stared at each other for a moment with nothing but pure happiness in our eyes before leaning forward to kiss again, but Little Tree stuck his head in between us so we both kissed a side of his cheek, and Ra and I laughed softly and nuzzled our heads against our son's cheek and he giggled in happiness. Finally, our family was whole.

Author's Notes

Okay so now that the clan has two allies now the main plot drama can begin. I will update soon. Take care everyone!


	25. Chapter 25

25

1 Year later

Everything was as it should be. Everyone was content in the tribe. Little Tree grew fast. He was the size and had the mental age of a six year old. He was a quick learner, like his father, but he also showed more human emotions than that of other yautja. He did not take kindly to the fact that we would one die. Most human toddlers his age didn't handle this information well.

He also did not like killing. I remember when he came home crying because he had killed a Coonra. They were little raccoon creatures who were known for stealing food. It did not take long to console him, but he did not like it. I worried about his training and how he would react to having to hunt and kill growing up. Blade, his teacher, had assured me he was learning well. He was doing what he must for the good of the tribe. Ra had been offered the position of being an elder, but he liked his elite title better. Lex gave birth to a baby girl named, Sora. She can walk now too, but she could not yet talk.

Ra trained me in hand to hand combat. I liked to learn new things and so he was constantly teaching me something. He had and still have not aged. It was a warm day, and Ra sat between my legs while I pinned small animal skulls to his locks.

"_Do you miss earth?" _he asked, and I gave a warm smile.

"_It was my home. I do think about it sometimes." _I replied, honestly and he nodded.

"_If you wanted to go back and live there would you want to?" _he asked. I was curious of what brought this sudden conversation up.

"_I don't know. You miss hunting on other planets." _I concluded, and he nodded.

"_Yes." _he replied, and I nodded.

"So go. Go to other planet and hunt." I replied. He shook his head and turned to me resting on one knee.

"_I am not going to leave you and my son here alone." _he replied, and I shook my head.

"We will not be though. We have our tribe of warriors. I can take care of myself and Anubis and Vera will always be around." I replied. Vera's pups three boys, Cyrus, Cairo, and Silas and daughter, Roksha, had grown rapidly and Ra had trained them all as he had trained Anubis about hunting and killing and protecting the family. He placed collars with his sun god symbols around their necks so all knew who they belonged to. Even Anubis helped to keep their attention when they started to stray or try and resist Ra. However, my husband was not convinced.

"_I can only do so much with the hounds, but they will never compare to a yautja warrior."_ he explained, and I nodded.

"_True, but you can't ignore and push away what makes you happy. We will be okay. I assure you." _I replied, and he looked away with a shrill.

"_I will have to be gone for a while…you know this." _he replied, and I nodded because I did. Scar had left with two other yautjas on a hunting trip and nearly missed Lex's birth. Luckily I was there to help her deliver Sora.

"_I know this…but soon it will show on your face how much you miss the chase and the excitement and the blood of the hunt." _I replied placing my hand on his cheek and making him look at me. His deep blue eyes met with mine, and I smiled. _"Go."_

He inhaled and nodded leaning up and kissing me passionately.

"Papa, Mama." we heard Little Tree, and we turned with a smile happy he was home. We got up and moved down stairs to the lower level of the cave.

"_My little warrior is home." _I replied as we saw him. Anubis and his family were entering the cave with him. They escorted him home. Even though he was considered the age of walking home by himself by the codes of the yautja, I was not about to let my six year old son walk home by himself. I remember the conversation Ra and I had over it.

"_Nalla he needs to walk home by himself he needs to learn to take notes of his surroundings." Ra said, and I shook my head._

"_Ra something could easily happen to a boy his age…he could get taken by a creature or kidnapped!" I said. He looked so confused._

"_What does that even mean!" he replied with annoyance._

"_Some other yautja could take him or something!"_

I ended up convincing him to let him walk home with the hounds until he was ready to walk home by himself. I lifted Little Tree into my arms, and of course Ra shook his head. He did not want me to baby him, but it was a mother's job to baby a six year. Little Tree smiled and held on to me for a moment before Ra took him from my arms and began to hold him which made me shake my head at him.

"_How was training?" _Ra asked ignoring my head shakes. It seemed my earthly parenting ways had rubbed off on him and even though he wanted to deny them, he found it hard I could tell.

"_We were learning to wrestle and disarm your prey. It was fun. Teacher Blade said I was learning fast!" _he replied, and Ra nodded showing how proud he was.

"_Good." _he replied placing him on the ground now.

"_Now I am hungry." _L.T. said and Ra and I nodded.

"_I shall make us some boar," _I replied and now Anubis and Vera huffed with happiness and their pups tongues hung out of their mouths with happiness and excitement. I laughed some, _"For everyone."_

I moved to the meat locker of the cave and pulled out some chunks of meat. I started fire in the cooking area of the house and placed a stick through the meat and hung it over the fire. I noted Ra and Little Tree playfully wrestling and Vera and Anubis were resting calmly watching their young play. I noticed Silas moving over to me barking out some. He wanted food and he wanted it now. Because he could eat raw meat I gave him a small portion of boar, and scarfed it down before doing a quick spin of happiness and running back to his family. I smiled and continued to heat up the meat.

"_Mama what is a mongrel?" _I heard Little Tree ask as he sat on top of Ra's back as he was lying down on his stomach with his arms crossed over each other. I arched a brow.

"_Where did you hear such a word?" _I asked him as I flipped the meat.

"_Tara calls me that when she sees me with the other boys." _he replies, and I pause in my flipping of the meat and stare down at the fire upon hearing the words my son spoke. Tara called my son a mongrel. _"Tara called you a mongrel?"_ Little Tree nodded. Ra was silent for a moment before looking up at him.

"_Son go outside and play."_ Ra instructed and Little Tree slid off his back and ran out the house with Cyrus and the rest of the pups behind him. Ra stood up and moved over to me, and I looked up at him. _"Do not let this fester in your mind."_

"_She called my son a mongrel, a mutt, a cross breed." _I stated with a rise in my tone, and Ra nodded.

"_Yes she did. But they are just words. Everyone knows she is bitter because she is not my mate." _he explained, and I nodded and looked up at him.

"Yes and now she is taking her frustrations out on _my _son. You were supposed to handle this so it is no longer a problem. Now the problem is mine." I merely replied and moved from the meat, and he turned and took my arm as I walked by him.

"_Where are you going, Napalla?"_ he asked. I was tense and we could both feel it.

"_I am going to go have a talk with her." _I replied, and he shook his head.

"_You will not! If you show violence because of a word it will show that you are incredibly sensitive to a mere word. Little Tree will have to understand that words are just words. They will only have meaning if you let them have meaning." _He replied and slowly pulled me into him and held me to his chest.

"_Our son is strong."_ he assured me, and I nodded slowly my tense form weakening.

"Okay. Okay. Let's eat." I replied, and he nodded and moved towards the entrance to call our son inside. I looked away still in thought of my son's words. Tomorrow I will need stop by and have a polite talk with Tara. My husband was right, however, yautja did not let meaningless words get to them unless it was a direct insult to their clan or hunting skills. So, I would need to take another approach to this, but I will make sure that she knows that I am not a mother to fuck with.


	26. Chapter 26

26

The next morning, Lex and I and our children, were walking through the village, our mates were out in the fields speaking about future hunts.

"Scar wishes to join Ra?" I asked in shock. She nodded as she held Sora close to her chest.

"Yes. Our boys are travelers before we met them. They can't stay in one place for long." she told. I nodded as we came across a fur table. I looked at the many furs.

"So why come here then if they would just want to leave in the future?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Earth is not like this planet. Here everyone protects everyone even the warriors we do not like we protect. On Earth we are surrounded by strangers, and Scar and Ra do not want to leave us in the hands of strangers." she announced. I nodded understanding her words. L.T. wanted to go play with the other warriors, so I let him since he would be close.

I could hear loud laughter coming from the other side of the village, and I turned to see Tara and some of the other upper class female laughing and giggling as some warriors were trying to court them. I gave a soft glare at her, and turned back trying to ignore her presence. But already I found that difficult. Sora cooed gently grabbing at the furs and pulled them to her. Lex grinned and the owner of the table clicked his mandibles in happiness.

"_She favors the feline fur…please have it as a gift for the new born." _the man. Lex and I smiled as she took the fur and wrapped it around Sora's small body.

"_Thank you. Do you have any other furs?" _she asked. As the two began to converse, my thoughts began to go back to Tara calling my son a mongrel. I turned back and looked at her.

"Lex could you watch Little Tree?" I asked.

"Yes sure." she replied glancing at me for a split second before going back to talking to the trader. I began to walk across the village, my spear resting in the sheath on my back. Ra always wanted me to have some sort of protection where ever I went. Even though people walked into my vision, I could only see Tara, my mind was locked on her. I did not even see Two Emeralds sitting down with some of the elder's wives near the well. She was Queen Bee of her little group of friends.

Sabor and I had just found civil ground, but I guess now that was about to end. That's okay. I only intend to talk to her. When I was close to her, the friends around her began to look at me, and soon her eyes fell on me with a mildly shocked look and she glared.

"_Hello Tara." _I said my tone not even friendly. She gave a low hiss.

"_Why does this… woman speak to me as if she's entitled?" _she asked snobbishly. My glare did not grow for I merely wished to make words.

"_I can understand your bitterness and hatred for me, because of my mate. I can understand you feel he should be yours instead of mine." _I explained. She shook her head.

"_I offered to be added to his harem of mates, but it seems your legs have a tight hold on his waist so he can't share himself with any other yautja female." _she explained. I did not care for her insult, but still I remained calm.

"_I don't care, Tara about you. I don't like you and you standing before me is insult to my presence enough." _I said quickly and angrily, causing all her friends and even Tara to gasp. _"Now I don't care if you insult me or call me names and I don't even care if you try to tempt Ra from my path because I know his heart, and his heart belongs to me…but when you go after my son, then it causes true trouble for you." _

She hissed angrily.

"_How dare yo-"_

"_I am not done speaking so you will hold your tongue!"_ I commanded and she silenced herself out of shock. Two Emeralds looked at me with a proud smile. _"What yautja female shares such jealousy for a woman that she goes after a mere child calling him names like a mere infant herself? You bring dishonor to yourself."_

"_He was mine first, my friend!" _she roared at my face. Lex seeing this from across the village held both Sora and Little Tree's hand so he wouldn't come close. I nodded slowly understanding.

"_Yes Tara, he was your friend first, but now you are an adult…and he is mine. Now I can only advise you politely this once," _I said stepping close to her, her friends backing away some as if afraid I was going to do something. Tara glared looking down at me as I approached her. _"If you give insult to my baby one more time, I will cut your mandibles off and wear them on my armor."_

I did not even wait for her to reply before turning and walking back over to Lex who only smiled softly. Little Tree, looking confused, smiled as well. I smiled and lifted him into my arms.

"Come honey, let us go for a swim with Aunt Lex." I replied.

"Yay!" he said and as we began to walk away, I looked back at Tara glaring at her as we walked away. Two Emeralds smiled with pride. I would take disrespect upon myself, but when anyone attacks my family, I will not tolerate it.

Later on that evening, when it grew dark, Ra entered the house and found me leaving Little Tree's room after putting him to bed. He clicked his mandibles behind his mask, and I could tell he was mildly annoyed with me. I just gave him a look before slowly walking up the stairs. He followed behind me. When we got to our room, I moved to take off his armor, but he stopped me, his hands gripping my wrists with firmness.

"You…disobeyed me." he replied slowly. I shook my head moving to take his mask off, but he stopped me again.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Sabor… come to…me…angry, ready…to fight…for sister's honor." he replied. I let my hands fall to my sides, and I nodded.

"_So she sends her brother after me to fight for her honor." _I replied. He growled some removing his mask and looking down at me with disappointed blue eyes, and I admit I felt guilty for going against my mate's wishes, but my instincts told me to protect my child, and so I did. I shook my head and turned from him. _"I am not sorry."_ He barked out a roar, and I stopped and turned to him.

"_What you did was act more like an infant then Tara." _he replied. I frowned.

"_I am a mother Ra, and my instincts are to protect my son from anyone dangers." _I told him. He walked over to me, staring down at me angrily, and my eyes matched his anger.

"_You let words trigger such instincts. Now she will go about the tribe telling them how anything could set you off, that now no one should speak to you or our son, because they think you'll get angry over the littlest of insults. Words do not hurt, Napalla!" _he said. I nodded.

"_Yes Ra, words can hurt greatly, words have hurt children all their lives. It's made them withdrawn from loved ones and even take their own lives at one point! So yes I know that words can hurt you, and worst hurt a child, and I will not have my family walk around the tribe with fear, my son will not walk around fearing anyone!" _I shouted. He gripped my shoulders and pinned me to the wall, and I frowned up at him not backing down even as he pinned me.

"These are… human things…you are not…human…son is…not human. We are…not on earth…anymore. You don't…have to be…afraid…of such…things." he said slowly loosening his grip on me, and I looked away knowing he was right.

"_But your… friend treats him like one, Ra. Little Tree has the feelings of a human. You are yautja_ _and I am human. He is the result of both genes. I am his mother and I will protect him even if his father does not wish to." _I whispered looking away. His eyes widened some, and he even looked shocked as I spoke these words, but I meant them all the same. I knew Ra did not know what earth insults meant, but I knew all too well.

"_Mama…Papa why do you yell at each other?" _I heard Little Tree's tired tone. Both Ra and I looked at him and Ra moved over to him while I remained standing there. He picked him up and sat down on the bed with him on his lap.

"_No my son, your mother and I were just having a…loud discussion." _he whispered, and looked at me. I just stood there watching them. _"We did not mean to wake you. Go back to the land of dreams."_

He nuzzled Little Tree's head before setting him down on the ground. Little Tree nodded and looked at me.

"Mama…why…do you…cry?" he asked. I tensed not even noticing the wet tears that came down my cheeks. I wiped them away.

"_It's because I love you very much." _I replied. He merely nodded and slowly walked back to bed. When he was gone, I looked at Ra who lifted his hand at me for me to take, and I slowly lifted my hand and took his hand. He gently pulled me into him, and now I stood between his legs.

"_Our son…is strong habibti. When he matures, he will not care about such insults. Let him be strong." _he replied. I looked down, and felt his hand curl beneath my chin making me look at him. _"Let us forget about this night."_

I couldn't help but now, because he was right. Little Tree would soon grow up and be as strong as his father. I leaned down gently kissing him.

"_I'm sorry." _I whispered knowing he knew what I was sorry for: for saying such things about him not protecting our child. But he was protecting him by teaching him that strength comes from looking past words. He merely shrilled gently, his eyes soft and filled with mild lust.

He merely pulled me close and kissed me deeply before taking me to bed.

Author's Notes

Hi hi so I was on spring break and wasn't typing much because I wanted to be with my family so here you go.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Have you ever opened your eyes from sleep and felt something was wrong, felt it in the air? The next morning came with fog. I could only hear the small noises of the creatures outside. Anubis, and his family had come in hours ago, Ra had let them in. I sat up slowly and looked around. I inhaled some smelling the air and it smelled…different. I looked down at Ra to see him sleeping, half of the blankets covered his lower half. I watched his chest move up and down steadily. I leaned down and kissed his chest gently before getting up and leaving the bed.

I left our room and went downstairs and over to the wall of weapons. Anubis and his pack were huddled in the corner. When I came down, his eyes opened and he lifted his head up at me. I grabbed my two hatchets and walked outside. Anubis followed right behind me. Maybe he sensed something was wrong too. I needed to see what was happening.

Once I stepped out, I heard the whipping of the air. Something cut right through it, and before I knew, my body was leaning back to dodge the shuriken blade that had cut across the air. But my body was slow from sleep. The blades cut across my face, and I hit the wall of rocks that surrounded the cage. I grunted hard and touched my face with my hand and then looked down to see blood on my hand. Anubis suddenly howled loudly and roared.

"_Get inside!" _I screamed pushing him back and now my airway is cut off, by the harshness of a whip, and I am pulled down from the cave. My hatchets still in hand. Now I am hearing screaming and roaring from all around. I look up to see fire coming from the tribe. But a figure stood before me, his hand holding the whip. My eyes widened as the warrior moved closer and soon his figure cleared. Hades.

"_We meet again yautja whore. You look quite well on your knees before me." _he said tightening his hold on the whip, and I groaned quickly raising my hand to cut the whip with one of my hatchets, but it did nothing to break it. Hades laughed. _"You're no match for me."_

I felt the whip tighten more around my neck causing me to gasp. My vision blurred from the blood and loss of air.

"_But I am." _A low threatening voice said, and suddenly I saw the heat from Ra's blade snap the whip in half. My head snap's up, and Ra is standing before me blocking me from Hades' view. He was fully armored and ready. I removed the whip from my neck, and Ra looked back at me with shock at my face as a long gash wound stared back at him. However, I could feel my face tightening up and slowly the wound began to heal. This had to be because of my hybrid abilities. I whiped the blood from my face and saw Hades coming at Ra with full force.

"Ra look out!" I screamed. Ra turned and saw Hades slam into him. I was able to move out of the way just in time.

"_Mama!" _I hear Little Tree call from the cave. I look up at him and see a flash of electricity running for him up the cave. My eyes widen as I knew it was cloaked warrior. I growled and got up, running for my son. I grab my hatchets and run swiftly up the cave's stair like walls. My son couldn't see the cloaked figure coming towards him so he just stood there and cried. My heart raced. I would not be able to make it to him in time. My eyes widened and everything seemed to be in slow motion now as I saw this. I screamed loudly, but it didn't seem to register in my brain. Little Tree is crying louder, but I could not even hear him crying.

No. No. No NO NO NO!

Suddenly Vera came out and grabbed Little Tree by his loin cloth and before I could register anything he was gone, pulled back in the cave. Anubis jumped out of the house and rushed for the cloaked yautja tackling him down to the ground and biting down right on the wrist. Now his cloaking device was damaged and electricity formed around him and soon the Stone warrior could be seen clear as day. I was so close, but not close enough to top him from stabbing his blade across Anubis' neck. I lifted my hatchets high and slammed them down into the warrior's face.

I was not able to pierce through his mask however, and he lifted me up and tackled me right into the cave. He lifted me up and threw me into the wall roaring loudly, his mask cracked right down the middle. I stood up and saw the warrior crouch lowly, as did I. My hatchets would not work with this fucker. So, I dropped them, and he watched this carefully. I did not know where my son was, but from what I could tell myself, he was hiding. The warrior ran for me, and I quickly dashed for him gliding between his legs and running to the weapons wall grabbing my spear. I turned and looked at him only to see him throw a combi stick right at me. I dodged it in time, and suddenly I heard multiple roars as Vera's pups ran from Little Tree's room and tackled the warrior down biting down on specific plates of armor ripping them off.

Ra taught them how to disarm a warrior well. It was only a matter of time before the warrior would get hold of his weapons and try to hurt one of my pups, so I looked at the oldest.

"_Cyrus," _I said with a firm voice. I had never commanded them before, but I knew the commands. Cyrus looked at me with dark animalistic eyes. I was staring at him firmly as I lifted my head. _"Fetch!"_

Ra taught the pups that the word 'fetch' meant 'mask'. When they heard that word they had to remove the mask from a warrior. Cairo and Silas bit down hard on the warrior's arms and quickly held them apart. They needed to act fast, and as a unit. Roksha quickly bit down on the warrior's neck and her jaw was big so nothing could pry her open. Cyrus moved up to the warrior's face and gripped hard on his mask and with one quick swipe, he ripped the mask right off the warrior's face. I then moved over fast with my spear out. He was going to attack my son, he was going to hurt- no kill my son.

The pups moved swiftly from the warrior, and I rammed my spear right through the warrior's neck, green blood spewed onto my face mixing with my red blood on my face. I then took hold of his dreads and ripped his head off screaming harshly at the ceiling. After I regained myself, I needed to go look for L.T. and my mate. I ran through out the cave.

"Little Tree!" I yelled looking in his room. He was curled up in the corner with Vera standing protectively around him. I moved over to him, and she moved. "I'm here, mommy's here." Little Tree looked up at me, and then held his arms out for me. With one arm I grabbed him and scooped him up then ran for the opening of the cave. I then paused and held Little Tree's face to my chest as I saw Anubis' body on the ground of the cave. He was breathing slowly, and I looked down to see both Hades and Ra were gone. Fire spread from the village and I moved over to Anubis for a moment. He looked up at me, and I crouched down before him.

"_It's okay, Anubis, you're going to be okay."_ I whispered to him. He panted heavily and looked up at me nuzzling my body gently. Blood came from his neck and I shook my head. I could see it in his eyes, he was going to die and he knew it. Vera and her pups moved from the cave and saw him. They slowly moved over to me as tears rolled down my face washing through the blood on my face. Slowly his eyes closed, and his body fell limp. Little Tree looked at Anubis' body his eyes widening. I closed my eyes for a moment and looked down. The other hounds howled to the morning sky.

After a few seconds I realized more of my people needed me. Ra needed me. The Stone Clan had attacked and now war was forced on our doorstep. I hurried back inside with my son and made him stand in the corner of the armory, and he watched me place my armor on with wide eyes. I quickly hurried and placed all of my armor on as well as my weapons. I looked around for my mask, and then looked down at my son, and he had my mask in his hands. I got down on one knee and looked at him.

"It is time for you to be strong now." I replied taking the mask. He nodded slowly.

"Yes…mama." he replied. I placed the mask on my face and then stood up and lifted him into my arms. "Do you remember the underground tunnels that I showed you in case something like this happened?"

He nodded.

"I meet…Auntie Lex…" he replied. I nodded and moved over to a wall and clicked a small little rock on the wall that opened to a dark tunnel. I sat Little Tree in front of it. Vera and her pups came up behind me.

"_Cairo, Cyrus, Silas, Roksha go with him see him to safety. Vera come with me." _I commanded, and the hounds growled out and separated from their mother and moved around my son. I could see the fear in his eyes, and I placed my finger on his head and glided it down his body all the way to his toes. "I will meet you in our secret place." He nodded and began to back away from me along with the hounds. I stood back up and pushed the small rock button knowing my son would be shrouded by darkness. Slowly the door closed him inside. I shut my eyes tight praying I will see him on the other side.

I looked at Vera who looked up at me.

"_You ready?" _I asked her, and she snorted and huffed pounding her feet into the ground. Yes she wanted blood. _"You look ready."_

I turned and left from the cave locking it down with a small computer pad on the inside. I even put a small detonating device on it if anyone forcefully breaks in. Ra taught me everything about this cave. I would not lose it to the enemy. I jumped from the cave and stared up at the fire before me. In this fire was war and death. But in it was my people, my family fighting for their lives. I began to move towards the fire and in seconds I picked up speed and ran faster towards the village with Vera matching my speed.

I am coming Scar, Lex…Ra.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Flames of fire surrounded the village once I entered it. I saw bodies lying all over the ground, and I looked up seeing many of our warriors fighting against the enemy. I heard a roar coming my way, and I turned to see one of the Stone warriors coming my way. I held out my spear and ran for him as well. He held out large wrist blades and came down on me with them, but I lifted my wrist and held it before my face dodging the blow, and I rammed my spear back against his chest plate pushing him back some. He crouched lowly and roared loudly, and my heart was pounding. He ran for me once more, and I did the same.

This time I slid onto the ground and rammed my foot into his ankle causing him to falter giving me a quick opening to ram my spear into his neck. My spear was painted with blood, and I stood back up and just pushed him to the ground. I heard screaming, and I turned to see it was coming from Venus' cave. I ran quickly with Vera behind me. I entered the entrance of the cave to see Venus's twins screaming in the corner as they held each other.

A Stone warrior was upon them with his combi stick out and ready to use.

"_FETCH!" _I commanded Vera, and she roared and swiftly ran up on the warrior and with her massive jaw she jumped up and clamped down tight on the side of the warrior's neck. When he turned around I lifted my spear into my hand and threw it hard and it collided right through his mask and out the back of his dreads. I was shocked at the pure force of my throw. I quickly ran over and removed my spear from his head and looked at the girls.

"_Where are you mother and father?" _I asked them while also looking around.

"_Fighting. They went to fight." _they replied in unison. I nodded.

"_Go hide! Into the forest now!"_ I said hurriedly. They quickly got up and ran out of the cave. I left out behind them and Vera rushed passed me to fight any other warrior she could get her jaws on. I looked up at one of the higher caves to see Hades entering one of them. I frowned through my mask and ran towards the cave. Other Stone warriors got in my way, and I cut them down as quickly as I could.

"_Nalla!" _I hear a familiar voice. I pause in my steps and look over to see Scar. Some large boulders from the meat stands had fallen atop of him. I rushed over to him and got on one knee.

"_Are you alright!"_ I yelled as I tried to move the boulders from him. _"Where is Lex and Sora?"_

"_In hiding." _he said, and I began to roll the boulders off him. He suddenly roared to alert me, and I turned to see a Stone warrior's wrist blade shoot out from the wrist gauntlet and pierce me through my shoulder. I yelped as I was pinned by the shoulder to a boulder. I feel my shoulder throbbing with pain, and I growled some looking up at the warrior who came towards me with a low cackle. I had dropped my spear in the process and tried to remove the blade from my shoulder, but it was pinned to my armor. Scar was trying to roll out of the rocks since his upper half was free.

The warrior's plasma castor raised, and the tree dotted laser pointed to Scar's head, and my eyes widened and I screamed hard at what was going to happen. Suddenly, I see a red flash swipe across the Stone warrior's neck and he now pauses. His head just falls clean off. Steam arises from the body as it falls to the ground. My eyes widen, and I smile as I see Ra standing there with his blade at his side, and his claws out. He was here, alive, well. Ra came over to me and pulled the blade from my shoulder with one quick swipe. I almost fall, but he holds me up.

"_Where is Little Tree?" _he asked.

"He is fine." I replied and pointed to Scar. He nodded and moved to remove the rest of the boulders from his body. I looked back towards the cave Hades had went into. I frowned and began to move towards it once more. I had to kill him, I had to end him for doing this to us! After the wound in my shoulder felt mildly better, I began to pick up speed.

"_NAPALLA!" _I hear Ra scream after me, but his voice was drowned out by fire and screaming. I ran up the cave's wall and began to climb it after placing my spear in the sheath on my back. I grabbed any rock I could find that would lead me to the top. Once I was there, I heard a scream of distress, and I ran inside to see Sabor on the ground, a large gash wound cut swiftly across his neck. I looked up to see Hades moving towards Tara whose arm was bleeding quite quickly. She was on the ground with a combi stick in her good hand.

"_That will not save you now." _Hades hissed. In seconds, I found my body standing between the two, my large hatchets out and facing Hades.

"_I will kill you if you touch her." _I said in a deep threatening tone. A small part of me did not know why I was here between them, but I really did know.

_Earth is not like this planet. Here everyone protects everyone even the warriors we do not like we protect…_

I hear Lex's voice in my mind. She was right, I didn't like Tara, but I would protect her as if she were my own sister, even after our past. Hades cackled loudly and slowly removed his elephant tusked mask.

"_Welcome Mother of the Elites, the marked one! I was hoping I would see your face before I claim victory of this territory." _he threatened. I shook my head.

"_You will claim nothing." _I stated. Suddenly, another warrior reappeared beside Hades, and I clicked my hatchets and they shot out and locked up. I was ready. I see Tara move towards the wall of weapons, and she suddenly takes down two large shuriken blades. She then moved beside me not even taking note of the wound in her arm.

"_I'm not letting you have all the fun." _she said seriously looking down at me, and I nodded slowly at her. I then removed my mask and dropped it on the ground and then looked back at the two males who roared at us, and we replied with loud hisses before the four of us charged each other and collided like thunder. Hades swiped his claws at me, and I jumped back and sliced over his wrist with my hatchets, and he roared and grabbed me in a tight bear hug. I groaned and knew a head butt wouldn't work so I sank my teeth into his face, and he roars and throws me onto a table of weapons. I roll over it and land on my back on the floor.

I looked up to see his knee land into my armor, and I hear it crack some, and I feel my lungs tighten. But I do not let go of my hatchets, and with one lucky swipe, I manage to slice across his neck, but his dread locks are hanging over his neck and I hardly do damage, but manage to get his knee off of me. I roll over and stand up only to see him shoot his large net at me, I dive to the ground, and I see a large ax land before my face. I get up and back away from him and he's holding a large sledgehammer looking weapon but the end is that of a silver ax and it's big. Tara was too busy fighting the other warrior that they both fell from the cave after she tackles him.

Hades swung his ax at me, and I jumped back multiple times before finally being struck again in the chest. My chest armor falls to the ground, and I quickly roll out of the way of another blow and it breaks a large chunk of wall from the cave wall. I quickly put my hatchets away and pull out my own spear. Hades shrills slowly.

"_You are quite fast little human. I think when I take this clan, you will be of the many females in my harem after I kill your pathetic mate and mongrel pup." _he goaded. I growled and plan to charge him, but another figure swipes past me. My eyes widen and I see it is…Mecah. He stood between us, and I look up at him.

"_Elder!" _

"_Get out of here, Nalla." _he commanded and roared loudly at the other elder. Surely he would not think of fighting him. Hades was larger and stronger. Mecah had age to him, I was unsure if he could handle the task alone.

"_I can fight!" _I replied and before I could say more, the two elders charged at each other. Mecah collided his large sword with Hade's ax. Against my better judgement, I grabbed my weapons and turned and looked down the cave. I could see Tara at the bottom being thrown to the ground by the warrior who had joined Hades to fight. She was going to lose, her injured arm was suddenly crushed by the warrior, and I heard her scream from all the way up here. Without even thinking, I jumped off the edge of the rock, and did a dive down to the bottom. When could I ever do this?

I did not think really about how I learned to do this or even if I could do it at all. I had to help her. I screamed loudly with my spear out and the warrior looked up at me, as I sliced his head clean off with one vicious thrust, and I landed with a stumble. I pant hard and look up at my spear to see the head still attached to spikes on my spear. I stood up slowly and felt drops of rain falling down from the sky. The head slid from my spear and I looked up at the sky for a moment and then down at Tara. Her eyes were wide as she lied on the ground watching me.

I moved over to her and looked down at her. I stared at her for a moment before lifting my hand up to her. She looked at my hand and then up at me and slowly, with her good hand, she took my hand. I helped her up and looked around. Most of the Stone warriors were retreating into the forest. Our warriors however did not just let them go. Half of them ran after them cloaking themselves before disappearing into the forest.

"_Napalla!" _I hear Ra call out, and I turn and look to see him moving towards me. I blinked a few times, my vision blurry from the rain. He stopped before me, and I stare up at him. He seemed shocked, but relieved and happy. He slowly placed his hands on my face, his claws gently grazing my cheeks. My hands were trembling some. They wanted to fight more and kill if needed, but when Ra pressed his head to me, my body calmed itself. We closed our eyes and just stood there for a moment. His armor was scratched, but other than that, I saw no blood. He was okay. Of course he was, he is an elite, he knew how to survive.

"_Napalla." _Tara said with fear in her tone. Ra and I looked over at her, and then up at the cave I had jumped from. Hades was running away with his cloaking device activated. Some warriors ran after him, Scar being one of them. I was worried now.

"Elder Mecah was fighting him." I said softly. Ra slowly moved from me, and ran towards the cave. I followed, and we both began to climb side by side up the wall. When we got to the top, Ra moved inside the cave, but suddenly stopped. I moved in behind him, but he raised his hand in front of my stomach to stop me. I was mildly confused for a moment before I looked over his shoulder. I freeze as I see the elder lying on the ground with his head missing from his body. My eyes widened, and I shook my head. This was not real. Ra slowly looked at me with light eyes.

"Go…back." he replied motioning his head to the edge. I nodded and looked back at the body before slowly climbing down. The rain killed the fire, but everything was scorched. Most of the homes were destroyed from the battle. Many yautja began to crowd me. They were holding their loved ones close. Tara moved over to me.

"_Where is Elder Mecah?" _she asked. I was unsure of how to form the words really. I didn't know how to answer, I really didn't. The crowd slowly parted, and I watched as Two Emeralds emerged from the crowd and her eyes were filled with fear and pain and other unspeakable emotions just like everyone else. She looked down at me for a moment and still I could not speak. Ra jumped from the cave and landed with a crouch, his hand on the ground. He stood up slowly, and Two Emeralds moved past me and stood before Ra. The two just stared at each other, and Ra raised his hand holding up one of the elder's necklaces. He placed it slowly in her hands, and she looked down at it in her hand for a moment. Slowly her claws covered the necklace and she closed her eyes and looked down. Ra looked over at everyone.

"_Bury our dead. We meet when the rain clears. Gather what supplies can be found." _he commanded. Everyone began to move through the village now as if use to this kind of command. I then looked towards the forest where our home was. Ra moved over to me, and we looked over at each other. It was time to go get the rest of our family. We began to move swiftly towards the forest disappearing into the leaves.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Vera was not far behind Ra and me as we passed through the trees. I needed to see my son. I hoped he was safe. I hoped Sora and Lex were safe. When we came to a small round clearing in the trees, and paused when we saw Lex holding Sora close, rocking her. Little Tree was on the ground surrounded by the pups. When Lex looked up and saw me she sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god." she said and stood up. Little Tree looked up and saw us and stood up quickly.

"Mama…Papa." he said and the hounds got up and moved from him so he could run over to us. I smiled and leaned down and picked him up quickly hugging him.

"You are safe." I said happily kissing all over his face. Ra stood behind me placing his large hand on my son's head. Lex walked over to us and looked around.

"Where is Scar?" she asked.

"_He has gone with the other warriors to chase off the rest of the Stone Clan." _Ra replied, and she nodded with relief in her eyes. Vera's pups moved over to her nuzzling her with their snouts.

"We lost Elder Mecah." I replied gently, and she looked at me with shock in her eyes.

"Oh no." she said shaking her head. I looked down in sadness holding L.T. close to me. Ra cackled some through his mask and looked up at the sky.

"_There will be a meeting about what has happened. Come." _he merely commanded and turned from us. L.T. climbed down from my hold and ran after his father. I moved over to look at Sora who was fast asleep. I rubbed her head before following after the boys. Vera and the other hounds followed beside us. I watched as Little Tree reached to take his father's hand. Ra did not fully hold his hand, but I watched as his thumb quickly grazed over his hands.

Slowly the rains died out, and all of the tribe met in the heart of the village. Everyone was outraged. The remaining elders were sitting down in the middle of everyone else. The warriors who fought in the battle stood around them, and the rest of us sat down. We lost many of the humans than we did the warriors. Elder Chich'ka rose his arm to quiet everyone. Two Emeralds seemed lost in her mind.

"_We cannot let this crime go unpunished. The Stone Clan has forced war on us and we will answer!" _he called out. The warriors roared like savages and hissed in reply. I looked around at everyone's faces. They were angry and thirsty for blood. Even the humans were acting in such manner. I held Little Tree close while I looked for Lex. She was sitting near the circle where Scar was. Ra was on the other side of him and I was sitting a few rows behind him. Elder Kha shook his head.

"_The Stone Clan has two stronger clans behind him as well as his own clan…they were able to come into our home and slaughter us. We cannot go into battle without a strategy." _he motioned. Other elders nodded.

"_We must call out to our allies: The Bear and Red Arrow Clans." _A yautja male said from the crowd. Everyone yelled in agreement and I looked down in thought. If there was one clan the Stone warriors were intimidated by it was Chucka's clan. But they just got out of a war, they are not looking to reenter another one.

"_We don't need those Red Arrows fighting with our warriors!" _anther yautja male shouted and more men roared with agreement.

"_Their skins are not good for camouflaging like ours, their weapons are not like ours." _Another shouted. I looked in their direction, and I winced as everyone still shouted and roared in agreement. I looked up at Ra to see he too had been looking at the yautja as they spoke, then his mask turned to me. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I sat Little Tree on the floor, and he clicked his mandibles in curiosity at me as I slowly stood up in the large crowd of yautja.

Everyone near me saw me, and began to quiet themselves and soon like a wave all of the roars and chatter died down. All eyes were on me, and as I slowly moved forward they began to move from me making a small path so I could walk through. I was nervous and afraid, but I now it was a time to be strong. I moved up to Ra and he lifted his hand, and I took it. He guided me to the middle where the elders were all sitting and they looked up at me with strong eyes. I looked down at them and bowed my head at them in respect, and they bowed back as well. I looked back up at the crowd and looked around. Two Emeralds was among the elders and Venus and her family were right behind her.

"_Elder Mecah is dead," _I said looking around at the crowd who muttered softly upon hearing my words. _"I may not have seen him fall, but I know he fought with honor and strength. The Stone clan is without honor or strength! Yes they did come into our home and they brought war and death and destruction…but most of all they brought blood. And I believe we must- no we will return the favor." _As I spoke, the warriors growled and hissed and cackled as they nodded.

I looked at Two Emeralds with warmth in my eyes, but they hardened as I turned to the crowd once more.

"_Yes their allies may be powerful, but we too are powerful. We too have allies and yes, the Red Arrow has skin not like your own, but if they can bring down as many kills as we can, then do they not get the opportunity to fight with us? If they can win victories like the Bear Clan can than why should they be denied the respect they have so fought and killed to deserve?_

_I say we call upon our allies over yautja prime. We call them and tell them we have been mildly wounded, that the Stone Clan came into our homes like filthy vypyre and had tried to destroy us!" _I called out. Now everyone began to growl and nod in agreement. _"When we call our brothers they will aid us and when they call upon us we will aid them not because it is for victory, but because we will gain honor for our tribe, for our brothers, our sisters, and our fallen warriors!" _

Everyone roared in happiness now throwing their fists in the air. I looked around at them and then looked down at the Elders and saw them all bow their heads at me in unison. I looked at Ra who just stood there with his head held high. Slowly, Two Emeralds got up and now the roaring died, and I looked at her. I wondered what she was would say, what she would do. She came up to me, and I looked down at her. All was silent. It was like noise did not exist in this very moment. She then raised her hand and I watched as she lowered it right over my head. I stared at her as she did this. Then the elders got up and moved around me and they raised their hands and placed them on my shoulders and chest and back. Then the warriors all moved up behind them and placed a hand on each of the elder's shoulder. Now I was even more stunned when the rest of the clan began to stand and place their hands on the shoulders in front of them.

Ra had taught me this, but this had never happened where the human was the one touched.

"_From this day forward, you are the Priestess of the Silver Wing Clan, your mate, Ra will become our Clan Leader. All will follow where he shall lead, and from this day your names will live on for thousands of years." _she said in a light tone. With that said she bowed her head to me, and in unison everyone bowed as well. My blue eyes widened at her words.

Author's Notes

Yeah I know a priestess isn't a title in the yautja world but I thought it would be good to add.


	30. Chapter 30

30

With our home burned to the ground, the elders and Ra have agreed to migrate south and meet up with the Bear Clan. Elder Chucka was all too quick to accept our migration into their homes. The land here was too damaged and most of the animals who we used for meat had left the lands due to the fight. While the warriors and other clan members packed up, I was sitting on my knees before Two Emeralds and she was observing all the tattoos and markings on my body.

"_A human has never been a priest or priestess before." _she said lightly. _"A priestess is a sacred job and must not be taken lightly. A priestess guides the clan when a leader cannot. She heals all wounds and fights to keep the clan line flowing. You will be guarded by all and all would die to see your safety procured. You are the Mother of Elites, the marked one, and now you carry an even heavier burden. When all is lost in the world of warriors, you will be the light that guides them from the darkness." _

I stared at her with deep intent and nodded looking down some and touching the necklace around my neck. It has been like a second layer of skin on me, I sometimes forget it is there. I looked up at Two Emeralds.

"_I will not fail."_ was my only reply.

We bowed in unison and stood up from the small temple that was Two Emeralds home.

"_The Bear clan warriors have agreed that we may stay with them until we find suitable territory to live in."_ she explained. The clan stood in the heart of the village with their weapons and armor ready. I was in a long white gown that flowed around my breasts then flowed over my stomach and that part was transparent. The rest flowed over my legs. When others saw me, they bowed happily at me. Ra was leading in the front, and he looked back at me. Through his mask he nodded at me, and I nodded back. Little Tree was with Lex who had Sora in a silk wrap that was attached to her body. Scar was behind them both.

I did not see Vera or her pups anywhere in the group. Did they leave? If they did, I would not blame them. I looked down with mild sadness. The fact Anubis was not here saddened my heart some.

"_Priestess," _I looked up to see Tara moving over to me with a rather large sabretooth. I tensed some and looked the creature over. It had a long body and huge tusks. Its eyes were a piercing green with black slits for eyes. Its fur was a beautiful sand brow with a black strip around its neck. I looked at Tara and she bowed at me. _"My brother has been training her since she was a kitten. She was bred to protect and serve him, but now that he is gone…I beg you take her for protection and as a gift for your new position."_

I could hear the sincerity in her tone. The cat was rather large. I looked down at its large paws and vicious claws. I looked at Tara.

"_I am sorry for your brother…I will take her. What is her name?" _I asked her. She looked up at me and then the cat who gave a low hiss at no one in particular.

"_She has no name." _she replied and looked over my shoulder then quickly placed the reigns in my hands and left. I looked down at the brown harness in my hand and then looked up to see Ra standing over me.

"_We are ready to move." _he said placing his hand on my cheek lightly. I leaned in to his touch and nodded looking over at the large feline who watched us.

"She is a gift from Tara." I told him, and he cackled gently in thought looking the beast over. After a few seconds, he nodded his approval and placed his hands beneath my underarms and lifted me up on top of her. I sat down on her back and she only gave a low purr.

"_Stay in the heart of the group." _he replied, and I nodded and watched as he turned and moved through the group looking over the warriors who looked at him with firm nods. They were ready to follow him. He gave a loud vicious roar and now everyone began to move. I gently kicked the sabretooth's side, and just like that she began to move calmly with the rest of the group. Venus walked up beside me, and I looked down at her.

"_Venus, how is your family?" _I asked her. She nodded through her mask.

"_Safe, I thank you priestess for protecting my suckling." _she said. I shook my head not wanting my title to bring new respect that I had not deserved.

"_Of course, but you do not have to call me Priestess." _I told her. She merely shook her head.

"_It is an honor to call you such a title… When you first arrived in our tribe, I thought nothing of you. Many humans come into our tribe with mates of our kind. But you were not just an ordinary human. You came here and you proved that you were worthy enough to be mated to an elite, to bear his son, and to now have a place amongst the clan. I underestimated you." _she explained looking up at me. I nodded slowly taking in her words.

"_It is alright Venus. The Stone clan underestimated us, and will pay for it with their lives." _I replied firmly. She hissed through her mask and nodded with confidence. I looked ahead for my son, and noticed that he had been looking back at me with curiosity of the creature I had been riding. I smiled at him and waved him to come to me. His eyes widened and he pulled from Lex's hold who looked back at me and smiled and let him go. He ran through the crowd passing many of the humans and running under the warrior's legs. When he was before me, the feline stopped some and placed her head down towards him. Little Tree froze and trembled with mild fear at the big creature.

But all she did was inhale my child's scent then lifted her head and continued to move. I swooped him off the ground and sat him in front of me. His eyes widened as he looked over at how far off the ground he was. Venus smiled and moved off to talk to the other warriors. Half of them were camouflaged in the trees jumping ahead to make sure the path was clear. The rest surrounded the tribe. Ra walked with the elders, his plasma castor on and his combi stick in his hand ready to use. He did not bother to look back at us, for he knew we were safe, and so did I.

"Mama where do we go?" L.T. asked. I smiled as his sentences in English were flowing perfectly as if he were speaking the yautja language.

"We are moving to another land so we can find a new home." I replied.

"What will happen to the other bad warriors who came here?" he asked. "I hear father talking about war. Are we in war?"

I looked up in thought, my arms protectively around him as they held the reigns.

"Yes my son. We are in a war." I answered honestly.


	31. Chapter 31

31

We seemed to be walking for hours and this I expected. I continued to ride the sabretooth, who I have named Isis. I just felt it necessary to name her something from Egypt. We would be coming upon the bridge tomorrow and would need to rest up before we crossed it. So the tribe settled down for the night. The warriors hunted many animals for food and fur. The winter days would soon be approaching and we needed to be ready.

Little Tree played with the other children his age. I wanted to go get water with the other women, but Ra did not want me too far from the main tribe. So I stayed behind and tended to the wounded Yautja. They healed fast on earth, but in this world, they were the humans here. Isis was curled up a few feet from me resting and in her own world. She was very laid back feline. She accepted me and Little Tree so quickly.

When I had time alone, I sat beneath a tree that was far from the tribe. I just wanted some alone time. Well Isis just followed me and lied down under the tree closing her eyes. I needed to think. I needed to just think. I closed my eyes and when I did, I saw Elder Mecah's face in my head. My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see Ra approaching me. His mask was off and hooked on the belt around his firm waist.

"_You should not stray from the tribe, Priestess Napalla." _he said, and I could sense the humor in his tone. I winced.

"Not you too." I replied, and he sat down beside me.

"_You should be honored by this title." _he replied looking over at the others. I looked down for a moment.

"_I have done nothing, but protect for my family." _I replied gently leaning on his shoulder. His mandibles clicked gently.

"_And you think that is not reason enough to have such a title?" _he asked. I shrugged.

"I am a hybrid, Ra. You told me only yautja can have such a title." I told. He was quiet as he looked at the tribe and then down at me.

"You…are…special." he replied and I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. _"I want to show you something tonight." _He replied, and I nodded and felt him lean down and kiss me before getting up and moving back over towards the clan. When the moon finally arose everyone lied down to sleep. Half of the warriors stayed alert though. I left Little Tree to sleep with Lex and Sora. Scar was up in the trees watching for any danger.

Meanwhile, I was following Ra down a small hill. I was in a silver veil that wrapped around my chest and hips alone. It was better to move in. Ra had his armor and weapons off as well. His hand held mine so I would not fall, but even though I can see in the dark, he still would not let my hand go. I could hear water rushing down. A waterfall?

Slowly I could see neon like lights in the distance and soon we stopped before a waterfall of white light and pink and blue and green lights falling down them as well. The landed in a large lake. My eyes widened at its beauty. When Ra looked up, I looked up as well to see the bridge we crossed to get into the other land. I looked forward to see a rock wall before me.

"We are beneath the bridge." I replied looking at him, and he shrilled and nodded. He moved towards the water and slowly placed his feet inside it the colorful water. It did not take me long to follow after him. There was a soft breeze that blew my hair off my face. The water was not cold or hot. It was a perfectly warm temperature. As we moved deeper into the water, our bodies sank some and when we were waist deep, Ra suddenly lifted me up in the air and threw me into the water causing me to give a surprising yelp.

I decided not to come up right away. From beneath the water, I could see him looking around for me. The water was clear under the water as I looked around at the rocks at the bottom. It was pure and clean it seemed. I swam up behind Ra who still looked to be confused and downright worried. He let out a bark as if to signal me to come up. And I did. I jumped from the water and he turned quickly and caught me. We let out a soft laugh as he held me close. He missed this. He missed the small moments between us, I could tell. I nuzzled his head before kissing him lovingly. He returned it without thought and purred against my lips as he held me tight.

"_I have missed our touches." _he said lowly and I looked down at him, my fingers gliding through his dreadlocks.

"_I have missed the short moments like this." _I admitted, and he shrilled gently and leaned forward kissing me again. This time it was firm and rough. His hands reached down and gripped my ass and lifted me up more against his body, and I wrapped my arms around his large shoulders. It was not long before he was deepening the kiss putting more want in his kisses. He gave a low growl and carried me from the water once more. Our bodies had a soft glow to them from the water. The second his feet reached the ground, he dropped to his knees and gently placed me on my back.

"_Then let us waste no time in enjoying this moment." _he replied leaning back and gripping the wrap around my chest and I expected him to rip it right off, but he took the time to remove it. I however was not in the mood to take my time. I took hold of his fish net top and ripped it in half. He gave a soft cackle like laugh and with more confidence he ripped the bottom layer off me leaving my naked. He leaned down and kissed the necklace around my neck before moving down my body and wrapping his tongue around my right nipple and biting down on it. I gasped softly feeling electric sensations start to grow inside me already.

I hummed softly feeling his fingers trail down my stomach and towards my thighs. My legs were opened quickly and his body moved between them. His face disappeared between my legs and I feel his tongue press deep inside me causing a loud moan to escape me. It felt like forever since we have done this. I was panting gently feeling my fingers clutch the grass beneath me. His tongue then rolls over my clit causing me to pant and moan uncontrollably. My body began to feel on fire now. I feel him growl and grip my thighs and suddenly he lifts my legs up sliding me down his body some while he continued to lick and suck the sweet nectar that dripped from my entrance.

"Ah R-Ra." I panted out. I then feel him bite down on my clit causing me to moan out sharply and hard. "Oh god!" I thought I would cum right then and there, but I didn't. I wouldn't, not until he was inside me. He growled harder his grip on my thighs tightening. I was unsure of how long I would last before he placed me back down on the grass, my thighs shaking from the pleasure I felt inside me. He tore off the rest of his loin cloth, and I took note of his massive cock standing at attention. I could see the primal look in his eyes. He didn't want to be gentle, he didn't want to practice control. I slowly sat up, our eyes locking on each other as I moved.

He gave me a warning growl, and I only smiled to show I would not play any games with him. I moved on all fours, sticking my ass up in the air presenting it to him. I feel him grab my hips and pull me closer to him. I feel the head of his cock prodding at my entrance teasing me some. I gave a gentle whimper, and moaned out when his cock began to enter me, stretching me out. My eyes fluttered close as he began to pound his hips into me, his speed already quickening. I whimpered and moaned and submitted as he rammed me.

He grunted and growled, his nails digging into my hips as he forced me back and forth on his massive shaft. It took only a few minutes to match his rhythm. With each movement in, my walls stretched and emitted waves upon waves of pleasure.

"_Ah Ra, it's good. Do not stop!" _I cried out making his hips buck sharply into mine causing my body to tremble, my orgasm about to hit me. He leaned over me pressing one hand around my stomach and the other on the ground beside my hand. I bit my lip trying to hold back the orgasm, but each time he hit that wonderful spot inside it only pushed me closer. I cried out feeling my orgasm wash over, but that did nothing for Ra. He kept thrusting causing my sensitive vagina to throb from more stimulation.

He continued to thrust madly inside me. Before I knew it, he pulled out and flipped us so he was below me. He sat me right back down on his cock and forced me up and down on him, and the pleasure only grew inside me. I panted and cried out in pleasure, my hands moving to massage my breasts as they needed some attention as well. I felt his hands grab mine and curl his fingers into mine. I noticed my hip was still moving harshly against his on their own, and he looked up at me with a dark lust, but beneath that I could still see love and passion in his eyes. He lifted himself up kissed him roughly, and I moaned against his lips as his hips bucked widely against mine. I could feel my walls tightening up around his shaft again and this time when I came, he followed right behind me. He held my hips down on his, and I could feel all of him shoot up inside me. It was hot and wonderful. He fell back slowly, and I rested on his chest. I could hear him breathing raggedly, and my breaths matched his.

"_I love you my sun god." _I panted out.

"_And I you habibti." _He said lowly.

In the next two days we were in the territory of the Bear clan. Everything smelled different and looked different. Ra led the warriors still, and I was walking alongside Isis while the children played around me getting my attention. Sometimes they brought me flowers and I put them around Isis's neck, and she didn't seem to really mind. When the kids played with her and pulled at her fur and tail, she did not react aggressively, but she did appreciate only Little Tree riding on her back. She is a war animal after all. When we arrived to the stone statues of yautja warriors we knew we were close. I moved past some of the people to get up front, so I could see. I was a few feet from Ra, when he stopped and raised his fist for everyone to stop. And we did. I looked up at the statues to see cloaked warriors staring down at us. I tensed some and watched as Elder Chucka and some of his warriors appeared before us with a low growl.

He looked at Ra and then looked at me.

"Well well. It is good to see you again, Napalla." he said with a smirk of victory on his face. Victory that I was back on his lands once again.


	32. Chapter 32

32

I merely dipped my head in a bow at him. Ra however lifted his hand before me bringing Chucka's attention on to him.

"_Any words spoken will be between clan leaders, not our priestess." _he said firmly through his mask. Now Elder Chucka arched an invisible brow and looked right back to me.

"_Well this is a surprise. A hybrid human…a priestess of an entire clan." _he said as if amused by the news. Ra gave a low growl of annoyance and Elder Chucka looked back at him. _"It is a shame about Mecah, he was an honorable warrior in his days, but it seems we do have a problem."_

He motioned his head past us and we turned and looked over at Isis who had Little Tree on her back.

"_Sabre's are highly dangerous creatures and we do not want them in our territory." _The elder told. I took a step beside Ra and looked up at Ra as if asking if he'd let me speak. When he said nothing more, I looked at Elder Chucka.

"She is my protector as a priestess when there are no warriors around. She goes where I go." I exclaimed. Elder Chucka hissed.

"It will not pass into MY territory." he exclaimed.

"Are you afraid?" I asked right back and now the older yautja roared loudly, causing Ra to move between us shielding me from the elder's view. I merely glared and turned from the men and moved back to Isis who crouched so I could reclaim my spot with my son. I was done talking for now.

I could see both my mate and the elder speaking. My fingers gently grazed over L.T. who shrilled softly at the feeling.

"Will the elder let us in?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I do not know my son." I said holding him close to me. For a moment Isis ruffled her head and licked over her jaws.

"Mother, where will we go if we can't come in?" Little Tree asked looking up at me with curious brown eyes. I missed seeing those colors in my own eyes. I smiled down at him.

"We will go elsewhere." I replied. He nodded and we both looked forward at our mate and father. After a few more moments Ra gave out a bark of command and everyone began to move forward. Isis followed after everyone and began to wonder what was happening. Ra walked in our direction, and I halted Isis for a moment and looked down at him.

"_We will stay in a temple behind the tribe. It is big enough for us all to stay in. It once belonged to a priest who passed long ago." _he explained. I guess that was okay. Little Tree looked down at Ra.

"_Papa how long will we be staying here?" _he asked. My son was a very curious little suckling. Ra shook his head.

"_I do not know my son, maybe when we find a suitable area. I must go and speak to the Bear clan elders," _he said to me before looking at L.T. _"Mind your mother."_

Both L.T. and I nodded and watched as he moved forward. Isis continued to follow the rest of the tribe. Once we entered the tribe, everyone was accepting of us. They welcomed us and got everyone situated. Bear women wanted to get me situated, already calling me priestess, but I denied their help until everyone in the tribe was taken care of. Most of them were intimidated by Isis, but she just plopped on the ground and Little Tree sat down beside her. I stood in front of her, staring up at her.

I gently patted her neck and she purred lightly. I don't know why, but I expected her to be vicious naturally and feral. Sabor trained her well. Two yautja females approached me cautiously bowing their heads.

"_Priestess, everyone in your tribe have shelter and are supplied with food and fur. Please, let us take you to your temple now. Your son must be tired." _one of them explained looking at Little Tree who was looking over at some of the Bear children wrestling. I moved over to him and leaned down lifting him to his feet.

"Come you may resume your training soon." I replied lifting him onto Isis's back. He nodded and Isis stood up and I walked over to the two females.

"_Please lead the way."_ I replied. They nodded and began to walk through the village. I followed after her, and held Isis's reign close so she would be a bit closer to me. She took the hint and moved closer to me. We were soon on the other side of the large village and soon were entering the forest. Isis was mildly cautious, but the females told me the temple is just behind the village and a small trail needed to be taken in order to get there. And they were right. It was only a few minutes before the trees cleared out and now a pyramid like temple was before us. My eyes widened, and I looked it over. It had the same patterns of the Mayan pyramids on earth. It had three rock steps that went up to a large opening. The two girls bowed at me and began to return into the forest.

Would they just leave me here to explore myself? I got my answer when Ra and Elder Chucka came from the opening. I felt better now and moved closer to the temple. Ra's mask was off and he moved down to meet me. He took my hand and looked at the elder who trilled.

"This is your temple for all of you. Your sabre is not allowed in my village. These lands are hunting grounds to all, but if it hunts anyone in my clan, I will hold you personally responsible." he said pointing to me. I nodded.

"Understood." I replied and moved over to Little Tree who jumped down on his own and moved past us into the temple quick to explore. Isis slowly moved after him, following him into the temple. I looked at Elder Chucka. "Thank you for taking us in."

I felt mild bitterness thanking him, because he nodded with a smug look.

"Of course. Anything for our allies." he replied and nodded at Ra who nodded back and now he disappeared into the forest as well. I looked up at the temple and just stared at it. It was big. Ra looked down at me.

"Are you… pleased?" he asked his mandibles clicking curiously. I nodded looking up at him.

"I am." I replied. He gave a soft purr and placed his head against mine's. _"Once we have all rested and gathered enough weapons we will talk and plan our attack on the Stone clan tomorrow. But first I must weaponized this temple."_

He seemed excited about doing so. I smiled at him and moved onto the temple steps and when I was at the top, I entered the rectangular opening. I was shocked now to see two yautja statues with combi sticks in their hands facing each other from either side of the room. There were two levels and stone like stairs on the left side of the room.

I heard L.T. laughing from the top level as he came out from one of the three halls. There were also three halls on the first level.

"_Mother there is a weapons room up here." _he said jumping from the top level and landing quite well on the ground. If he was a human child he would have probably broken his legs. Isis jumped down quite easily as well. This place was quite large so she seemed small compared to this large place. Ra came in behind me and Little Tree ran to him. _"Father, you will train me to be a great warrior like you?"_

Ra cackled and lifted him up in one arm.

"_I will teach you to be an elite." _he replied. I smiled and for most of the day we spent the day fixing the house. On the bottom level we used the first hall on the left as a fur room to store all of our warm furs. The third door on the right was the cooking room. It had a meat locker in it. The hall in the middle was big enough to store Ra's trophies. I found him staring at the empty room. He must have been thinking of the trophies that he left behind. I moved up behind him.

"You can always go to your ship and get the trophies you have." I offered and he shook his head slowly.

"_Our ships were destroyed before the Stone clan attacked." _he replied. I noticed he did not sound upset or disappointed about losing his trophies. He seemed… calm about it. His trophies had meant a lot to him.

"You are not upset about losing your trophies?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"_You and our son are my beloved…the others I can always replace. You I cannot." _he replied. I stared at him for a moment a tad shocked, because a yautja valued their trophies. I kissed the side of his mandibles and smiled. We continued to edit the temple. The base of the temple, the area we walked into from outside, would be used for training. Isis was allowed to sleep or graze there whenever it wasn't being used. On the top level we worked on the left hall first. Since it had an in ground tub, Ra made it our room. We placed our weapons on the walls since we were in a safe place, we would not be so tense. The middle hall was Little Tree's room. Soon we would place his weapons on the walls when we are older. I was worried about my son for a moment. Soon he would be older and be a young blood…I hoped we were not at war when it was his time to go off and attend his first hunt.

We finished with the last room which would be an empty room for now. As we went through the day, yautja from Chucka's clan came to bring us weapons and clothes. Ra wanted his own weapons, but I took them anyways. They were new combi sticks and wrist gauntlets with shuriken and medi kits. I urged Ra to keep them for Little Tree may need them. This quickly changed Ra's attitude now for thoughts of his son having new weapons he could earn made him happy. We placed the weapons all over the house. Soon we would place trophies on the walls as well. I know Ra had plans to leave the planet and go hunting, but he was content on hunting trophies on this land since it was new hunting grounds. With the war, he wanted to sharpen his skills.

For now he had left with a small hunting party to get meat for our meat locker. I decided to take Little Tree and Isis and head to the village to just look around. I wanted to make sure my tribe was well. I made Isis stay in front of the village, since she was not allowed to cross inside. Little Tree wanted to continue his training as well. So while we walked around the tribe, I went to find Blade. Everyone who saw me yelled out to me.

"_Priestess!" _some children called out. Families who walked by called me this also, and all I could so was smile and nod happily at them. Soon I found Blade talking with some other warriors. I was happy he was okay. He was the only warrior who pushed Little Tree when it came to training. He did not treat him differently, because of his species. He would help my son be a great warrior.


	33. Chapter 33

33

"_Blade."_ I called to him. He was speaking to other warriors in our clan. When they looked at me, they bowed. Blade hugged me tight.

"_Napalla. I am glad you and your family are safe." _he said.

"_As I you. How are you fitting in here?" _I asked. He shrilled harshly.

"_We should not have to fit here at all. We were just forced from our homes even after winning a battle…they struck at our resources first, then came for us. We will not let them forget what has happened here. We will cut every life from every blood line in that clan." _he said viciously. I tensed at his words thinking every life meant every child and woman in their clan. I looked down at Little Tree then back up at Blade who looked away rethinking his words. He looked down at Little Tree. _"How are you holding up Little Warrior?"_

Little Tree hissed and made a small fist.

"_Show no fear!"_ he replied with pride in his small tone. Blade nodded with approval.

"_Will you still be training the suckling?" _I asked. He nodded.

"_I will be combining my teaching skills with the teachers of this clan. How are you fairing with your new title?" _he asked. I shrugged.

"_I am fairing." _I replied. He nodded.

"_As is expected. It is not every day a…woman of your species is given such a job." _he replied trying to choose the right words. I shook my head.

"_You do not have to speak differently to me. You are my friend, and I will not have you treat me differently." _I stated. He nodded his head.

"_I will not treat you differently. I must go and ready myself to train the suckling now. If you son wishes to come, he may participate so he is not behind." _he replied. Little Tree's eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"Can I go mother?" he asked. I looked down at him unsure if today would be okay. We did just move in after all. I then looked up in thought and saw Lex waving at me as if trying to catch my attention. In her other hand was Sora. This time she was not so covered up. I did want to speak to her. I looked down at L.T. and nodded.

"Okay, but when you are done, you will come straight home." I replied, and he nodded and ran off in front of Blade who cackled out a laugh and followed behind him. I turned and moved over to Lex, placing my hands on her hips.

"How are you?" I asked, placing my forehead against hers. She nodded.

"Nervous…afraid, but Scar has kept me at ease." she answered. I nodded moving to take Sora who was light in my hold.

"And how is my niece fairing?" I asked. She grinned.

"Good. I just hope this war is over before she is old enough to remember it. I can only imagine how Little Tree is taking it." she said glancing up in his direction. We began to walk through the tribe.

"He is strong. He has his father's strength." I replied. She nodded.

"How is he doing? What with all the new statuses." she asked. I nodded.

"He seems well. I was expecting him to have a title not me." I replied. She smiled and took Sora from me. She gripped on to her mother's hair.

"Well what did you expect, you aren't like the humans who were born in raised on other planets. You stood up and overcame many challenges that a human born in the alien world could not." she said. I arched a brow.

"Yeah, like what?" I asked. She smirked.

"You accepted an arranged marriage with what is considered a dangerous alien race in most of the galaxy, you took his cock," she said causing us both to chuckle some which was needed in a time like this, "You tamed an elite whose only thoughts and goals in life were the hunt. You bore his child, you stood up to others of his kind who could easily split you in half. You took a demon snake and you fought yautja like they were humans easy to take down. You are …you are extraordinary." she said in a light tone looking at me. I looked from her and down to the ground thinking of her words.

"I did all of that because I did not want anything to happen to Ra." I merely replied. She nodded.

"You were not afraid to die because of Ra. You stood up to your rival in the clan and then risked your own life to protect her. No human born and raised in the alien world could do that, because all they know in their lives is to survive." she explained and then looked away with a mild shake of her head. "I don't even know if I could half of what you did."

I looked at her with strong eyes and shook my head.

"You will if you want your family to survive." I answered. She nodded slowly looking down at Sora. We spoke a bit longer before separating at the entrance of the village where Isis was found grazing on the grass. When she saw me, she stood up and we walked home together.

When the moon was up high, and Little Tree hadn't come home, I grew worried. But he came walking in with Ra behind him. On his back were some skinned boar and deera, which was another word for deer. They were a bit bigger than regular earth deer though. Little Tree had a baby deera in his hand.

"_Mother, mother! Look I caught one of the deera on my first hunt!" _he said happily. My eyes widened and I crouched down and took hold of the small deera.

"_Oh my! My little hunter is already becoming an honorable warrior." _I said looking up at Ra who removed his mask, a pleased look on his face.

"_He has a firm throwing arm." _he said lowly. I smiled as he came up beside me and shrilled lightly kissing me lovingly.

"And I bet you gave him lots of encouragement." I replied. He nodded.

"_I told him he wouldn't be allowed to eat if he didn't catch something." _he said. I gasped playfully and hit his chest through his metal armor.

"_If he does not eat he will be way to skinny for when he hunts." _I said looking at my son who was dragging it over to the cooking area.

"Father can I place its skull on my wall?" he asked. Ra moved over to the corner of the temple where he skinned and decapitated his soon-to-be- trophies.

"Trophy is…too…small." he merely explained. Little Tree shrilled sadly, his eyes lowering. Ra glanced over at him for a moment as he began to skin the animals he had. He then looked down and raised his hand in silence. Little Tree's eyes perked up and he ran over to his father and placed the small deera in his hands. He raised his claws to me showing the blood on his hands.

"_Mother look, I am covered in deera blood!" _he said with excitement. I laughed.

"_Yes you are! So go wash up so you may eat before bed." _I explained, and he nodded and moved over to the temple stairs. Ra suddenly barked in his direction stopping him from going further.

"_Tell your mother what the other suckling call you." _he said. Now Little Tree winced and looked down shyly. I arched a brow.

"_What do they call you?" _I asked hoping it was not another insult. Little Tree tried to take one more step but his father shrilled sharply making him stop. He looked at me and crossed his arms.

"_They call me War." _he said before hurrying up the stairs. I arched a brow more and looked at Ra to see him skinning the small deera.

"_He has very sharp instincts. The suckling in our clan and the Bear clan have not yet killed anything yet. He's practically blooded now. But it will not really mean anything until he is older. War is a suitable name." _he said. I moved over to him and sat on the ground beside him looking up at him.

"_Better than Little Tree?" _I asked. He then gave me a 'don't play' look. I knew the name meant much to him. I grinned and leaned over him a bit resting my cheek on his knee.

"I am glad he is taking to all of this well." I told. He gave a grunt.

"_He has no choice but to be. Death is our culture." _he said. I nodded knowing that.

"What will you do about the Stone clan?" I asked. He shook his head.

"_We will not discuss them. My plans are only for the elders of our clans." _he said, a firm tone saying we would not be having the conversation again. I looked down for a moment feeling worried now. I didn't like to be kept in the dark. He sensed this and placed his blood hand under my chin and made me look up at him. Our eyes showed strength and love. "You…are safe."

I nodded slowly and stood up kissing his forehead.

"_I will prepare dinner." _I said and turned and moved to the locker pulling out some of the boar he had just brought in. Isis had not moved from her corner in the darker half of the temple. You almost couldn't see her until her eyes gleamed a bit. I gave her an entire boar first before making dinner for us.

When it was done and everyone had eaten, Ra and I rested in the tub for a moment. My chest was to the wall, my fingers over the edge while Ra's body was pressed against mines, our heads inches from each other, and our eyes closed. Little Tree was asleep dreaming happy dreams with his new and small trophy mounted to the wall in front of his bed.

Ra lightly nuzzled my head and purred softly. When I grew drowsy, he lifted me from the bed and placed me on the large mammoth and wolf furs he had gotten from warriors of the Bear clan. We curled up in them, closed our eyes, and drifted to sleep together. I hoped tomorrow we woke up in our old bed.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Sometime, in the middle of the night Little Tree was crying. Ra thought it would be good to let him cry out whatever his problem was. However, I got up and moved into his room. I at least wanted to know why he was crying. I moved inside and crouched down on his furs. I was very exhausted and my voice showed it.

"What is the matter my little warrior?" I asked. His little hands were balled up into fists over his eyes.

"Mama I killed a deera." he cried harder. Now his human side was in more control. A six year old killing a dog by accident would send them into the same fit. I hushed him gently and curled up around him, and he held on to me.

"No baby you did just fine. It's okay." I said to him. He sniffled and hiccupped and looked up at me.

"But it feels bad mama inside me." he exclaimed, and I felt I would cry for some reason. I curled up around him and soothed him more. I began to hum a song I had hummed to him numerous times and gently I started to sing it in yautja.

"_Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree," _I whispered. His crying began to lightly slow down and I gently rocked my body with his, using my finger to move down his forehead and down to his toes. _"Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."_

"_Are you, are you coming to tree,"_ I suddenly hear Ra's voice from the door, and I looked up at him. This somewhat surprised me, for he wanted Little Tree to lose all fear about killing. We had watched the Hunger Games before and Ra found it like a parody due to the children forced to kill each other. We both had sung this song as well, but it had been so long since we sung together. _"Where I told you to run so we'd both be free."_

He lied down on the furs and looked down at me. His body was bigger than the small furs our son slept in. He wrapped his arms around both of us and pulled us in to him. By now Little Tree was sniffling and calm. He began to gently hum the song for he knew it as well.

"_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree,"_ Ra and I sang gently together. _"Are you are you coming to the tree. Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…if we met…at mid…night in the hanging tree."_

Little Tree had fallen to sleep and so did Ra and I. The next morning, Ra was fully dressed in his armor, and I was staring down at him, naked, as he was on the last step. Little Tree had already gone off to training and I was left with Isis. My head was pressed to his mask's forehead.

"I will…be back." he assured me. Even though he was going to a simple meeting with the elders and commander warriors, he was still ready to fight. He would not be caught off guard. None of our clan would be. I nodded slowly and pulled back and looked down at him as he looked up at me. After a few moments he turned and moved down the stairs and moving into the forest. After just standing there, I finally decided to go inside and dress myself.

I slowly removed my collar thinking it was time to finally take it off. It was a fact I was a yautja's mate. Both mine and Ra's ancestry was marked all over my body and face. I placed a gold wrap around my neck and then tied it off in the back and pulled the rest down around my breasts and then tied it once more in the back and ended at the bottom by tying it around my waste twice and loose and then ending it with a small bow in the back. I heard Isis roar suddenly and my mind shouted trouble. I got up and grabbed my spear and moved from my room and down the temple stairs. Isis was guarding the front entrance.

I walked around her and looked down and was stunned to see…Prince, the Red Arrow yautja who was captured by our clan and tied up. He was a dear friend of mine's. His clan came to visit on rare occasions and we always spoke when we could.

"_Prince!" _I said happily and ran down the steps and he shrilled and took my hands in his. He then bowed to me.

"_Priestess." _he said warmly and looked down at me.

"_What are you doing here?" _I asked him.

"_My father and the rest of the clan have just came in with warriors to help fight against the Stone clan. I am deeply sorry about your tribe."_ he explained. I nodded my head.

"_Thank you."_ I replied.

"_I have been told of your new titles. How are you taking to it?" _he asked. I nodded.

"_Well enough. How are you doing in general?" _I asked. He cackled some.

"_You earth females are very strange in your small talk. I have been hunting and filling my trophy walls." _he explained. I grinned and nodded thinking I should have known that.

"_Of course, I should have known." _I replied. He then motioned his head towards Isis who was lying down with the hair standing up on her spine. She must have been very cautious of Prince.

"_I see you have come to own a saber. Your clan is known for breeding them." _he told. I nodded and then I noticed our hands never really released each other's. So I loosened my light grip on his fingers, and he let them go.

"_Yes. She was a gift to me when I received the title of priestess." _I explained. He nodded.

"_She seems ready to kill me." _he said with a humorous shrill. I smiled.

"_Don't give her a reason to." _I teased. Suddenly, a sharp roar ripped through our laughter, and we both looked over Prince's shoulder and saw Elder Chucka. I arched a brow and my laughter died as he moved over to us.

"_You have responsibilities to be taking care of. Go see them done." _he commanded and I tensed at his tone. Prince gave a low hiss and growled some before looking down at me with calm green eyes. He then turned and walked away. I glared up at him.

"Trying to frighten away my friends now?" I asked him. He scoffed.

"His interest in you is not in the friend level." he replied. I placed my hands on my hip and he watched this.

"And you know this how?" I asked. He leaned towards me, too much for Isis's comfort.

"Because he looks at you the way I did when you first came here." he answered. For an elder, Chucka was honest about everything. He was not afraid to hide what he was feeling. I knew this would already stir trouble for Ra and me if he catches Chucka's actions around me.

"And how do you look at me now?" I asked staring up at him not backing away from his dominating stance.

"Well if you were not mated, I would have no problem bending you over and claiming you as my own." he said. I tensed and kept my temper in check. I needed to keep control of my feelings. They were just words. That's what Ra would say, maybe.

"Why is it that you are here, Elder Chucka?" I asked. He gave my body a look over before leaning back.

"You are a priestess, your job is to tend to the sick and heal those injured of the upcoming battles we are about to go into. I have already informed your clan leader that I will be coming here to request you tend to my warriors as well." he answered. I tilted my head.

"Request?" I asked. He gave a mild shrug. "More like command if I refuse?"

"You are a priestess-"

"Who takes care of her own people." I said. He roared over me, and Isis roared even louder taking a step down the steps creating space between us. Elder Chucka stepped back.

"Your beast is not allowed to attack anyone on my land." he said. I shrugged casually.

"You threatened her master." I merely said gently placing my hand on Isis's neck to calm her. "Since you are our allies now, I will help in any way I can to aid you and your warriors."

He glared at me, and I slowly started to smile. He calmed himself and nodded.

"Good. Since the Red Arrow Clan is here we will be having a celebration to honor the tribes here. I trust you will be there." he told. I nodded.

"I will be." I replied. He nodded and turned from me.

"Priestess." he replied.

"Elder." Was my only reply before the warrior disappeared.


	35. Chapter 35

35

It seemed everyone was busy in the Bear tribe. The women were gathering water and herbs for medicine while the men hunted and brought animals to them to skin and store for meat. Most of the weapons were stored on the ships just outside of the tribe. The Bear clan had most of the ships on the planet and were not so easy to conquer and take over. With the Red Arrow's ships and weapons combined, the three tribes were quite strong.

Prince, however, was not too thrilled about this war. He always liked war, but he liked when his clan fought alone. He didn't like having to be amongst other yautja who did not really like his clan. While his father spoke with the other elders, he was making sure all his tribe's weapons were brought and secured in guarded temples. He wanted his men to guard them, but Elder Chucka's warriors would be watching them. Personally, he did not trust his allies due to their thoughts on his clan. They thought him and his people were weak. Why should they risk their lives for others who did not want him there?

Right now, Prince was talking with some of his generals. They were great warriors. They trained him as a suckling. When it was time for him to become blooded, he went off on his own hunt to another alien planet and took down his first hunt by himself. Right now they were talking about making sure their resources were secure. Another general thought they should strike head on and take out the Stone clan at night. As they spoke, Prince's eyes wandered about the tribe. Everyone seemed busy. Upon hearing some of the females address the priestess, his eyes followed the direction of the voices.

There she was, Napalla, Mother of the Elites, the marked one, and now Priestess of the Steal Wing clan. She was walking with numerous of the suckling who were constantly trying to get her attention. My mandibles clicked softly. I had seen many humans come and die in my lifetime, but she was not just a human. She was very different.

"_You should not watch the priestess as you do." _Ghost, one of his generals said. Ghost was young, around Prince's age, but he been in many successful battles and hunts that he shot through the ranks quickly. Prince glanced at him and scowled lightly.

"_I know not what you speak of." _Prince replied, and Ghost laughed lightly.

"_You look at her differently than you look at any of our females… you do not wish to anger her mate." _he said with a hint of warning in his tone. Prince looked at him and then the woman once more.

"_I do not fear her mate." _he said. Ghost dipped his head some as if knowing his words could be a lie.

"_You should." _he replied looking in the direction of the priestess. _"Her beauty and divine body was made only for her mate." _With that said, the general and the rest of the men left their leader's son to his thoughts.

Napalla's pov

When the sun finally fell everyone began to gather in the heart of the village. The feast had begun. I arrived in a green wrap around my breasts and around my hips. My hair was in numerous braids pulled back into one long braid. This was thanks to Two Emeralds. Everyone bowed as I passed them, even others from the Bear and Red Arrow clan.

However, I noticed my clan and the Bear clan were mixed together, as the Red Arrow clan was on the other side of the large fire that burned many animals for the feast. I stared at them for a long moment. I then hear a bark of laughter and turn to see Little Tree with his friends. I called him over and he moved over to me hugging my hips for a moment. I took his hand and moved over to the Red Arrow Clan. Most of the armored warriors of my clan and the Bear clan's watched me. Ze'Kala, Prince's father was sitting with other warriors and elders, when he saw us.

I smiled before him and bowed my head in respect to him.

"_Elder Ze'Kala. It is nice to see you again." _I replied. The group of elders clicked their mandibles and bowed back to me.

"_It is a shame it had to be through these circumstances." _he replied coolly and looked at Little Tree who looked curious of the group of darker skinned warriors. I nodded and looked at my son.

"_This is my first born, Little Tree. My son this is Elder Ze'Kala." _I introduced with a mild tone of authority. Little Tree shrilled before curling his fingers in a fist and holding it before the elders.

"_I am War!" _he said with an unexpected burst of confidence. Now all the elders were laughing. I smiled and looked at Elder Ze'Kala.

"_A fine warrior's name. He will be ready for his first hunt." _he complimented. I urged L.T. to go play once more, and then looked at the elder.

"_Why do you not sit with us and the other clan?" _I asked. He looked at me with a shake of his head.

"_We will not be where we are not wanted. We have agreed to fight, but that is all." _he replied. I looked down at his words and then looked over my shoulders at the other warriors who seemed to be watching me as if tensed this clan would to do something to me. I winced and looked at Ze'Kala.

"_If we fight separated, then we will fall as one."_ I merely said and Elder Ze'Kala tilted his head some wondering what it was that I would do. I held my hand out to him, and he looked at my hand for a moment. The other elders looked curious of my gesture, but Ze'Kala took my hand and stood up. With my hand in his larger one, I moved over to my clan, where Ra sat in front with his mask off. He seemed to be watching me the entire time, mostly my hand in the older elder's. I then held out my hand to my mate's and he looked at it and then me wondering why I was doing what it was I was doing.

"If we fight separated, then we will fall together…we will die together." I replied to him. The fire danced in my mate's eyes as he stared at me. He then moved to take my hand and he stood up and over me. I smiled up at him and even though he did not smile back, he was keeping a firm look, I could still tell he agreed with me. I moved before the fire and everyone looked at me.

"_We are the Silver Wing Clan," _I replied and looked at Ze'Kala. _"He is of the Red Arrow Clan. He is different, but his fighting is as everyone else's is. If we do not stand as one, we will fall as a whole no matter what the tone of our bodies are. The Stone clan will kill our warriors, our women and children despite what we look like on the outside."_

Everyone was silent as they listened to me. Elder Chucka sat before his clan with his right elbow on his knee, his mouth covered by his fingers as he thought of my words. I looked at Ra.

"_We are all equals all of us. Our goals are the same…The Bear clan elders may do what they wish with their people, but as Priestess of the Silver Wing clan, I know we must stand together so there is no way we can lose to the Stone Clan." _I said. Ra stared down at me as he listened. He then looked up at Ze'Kala and then looked up at his own people. He looked at warriors both masked and unmasked. He looked at the elders then slowly turned and looked at his own elders, then his warriors, then the females of the clan, the humans and their children and even the suckling.

He then looked at Lex and Scar who was holding Sora. His eyes then fell upon Little Tree who stared back at him in curiosity of what he would do. After a second he then turned to look down at me, and I just stared up at him with bold eyes. I then stepped back letting the Red Arrow elder and the Silver Wing clan leader face each other. There was a tense stare down between the two, and suddenly Ra stuck his arm out to Ze'Kala and Ze'Kala reached forward and gripped hold of Ra's arm.

"_Our priestess is right…we cannot underestimate the power of our Red Arrow brethren because their outer appearance is different from our own. We will fight the Stone clan soon, and we will wipe them from Yautja Prime…together." _he explained. Scar was the first to raise his fist to the sky and roar loudly, and soon everyone began to join him, both our warriors and humans all cheered and shouted with pride. I looked at my clan with happiness, and turned to see the Red Arrow warriors roaring loudly. Ra and Ze'Kala roared as well and I could feel the fire returning to my clan.

We were not defeated yet. Loud drumming could be heard around the tribes and now everyone began to move around the fire and began to dance. Hands flew in the air and bodies were dancing upon bodies. Ra and I, however did not dance. He took my hand and led me back to our elders and we sat with pride of our own. Ra looked down at me and leaned forward kissing me deeply and lovingly.

"_My mate speak with the wisdom of a thousand ancients."_ he said. I smiled.

"_I learned from a very wise Elite yautja." _I answered and looked over at Elder Chucka who looked at me for a moment before bowing his head at me, a small sign of respect for my little speech. I merely bowed back before Venus came over to me.

"_Come Priestess, dance with us." _she said taking my hands. I smiled and nodded, moving over into the group of females and joined in the movement of body against body.


	36. Chapter 36

36

The next morning was seen as normal. Everyone tended to a duty that was the way of the Bear Clan. Ra was with every general of each clan speaking about how they will stage an attack on the Stone clan. They needed to act fast if they are going to do a surprise attack.

I was taking care of anyone in need, talking to anyone who needed me to listen. I did whatever I could to help. Little Tree resumed his training and was growing quite well and quickly.

As the sun came high into the sky hours later, I found it very hot on the territory of the clan, so I moved off with Isis into the forest, and we found an oval shaped lake where the water was cool and fresh. I was not needed for a few hours so I thought I would sneak away.

I removed my robes and let my marked body be bare to the earth around me. I then dived deep into the water and then came up with a smile. The water was perfect. I turned and looked at Isis.

"_Isis come." _I replied. She merely huffed, her nostrils flexing. I splashed in her direction. "You big baby." I continued to swim around in the water enjoying its coolness. I then heard a rustling in the bushes before me, and Isis hissed and got up immediately chasing after a sharp tusked boar came charging in my direction. She chased it off and vanished herself.

"ISIS!" I called after her, but she didn't return. She probably wanted to devour it. I chuckled softly and soon heard a hiss coming from atop of the branch of the tree behind me. I stopped and turned to face the tree knowing clear well who it could be.

"There is no point in hiding." I said with annoyance. It was a yautja clearly. But was it an enemy. The yautja uncloaked itself only to reveal Elder Chucka. I scoffed now. "What a pleasant surprise."

The elder cackled and suddenly dived into the water. A few waves moved over me, and immediately I was tensed. I dipped my body more into the water and frowned some as he stuck his head out from under the water.

"Should you not be with the other leaders talking about war?" I asked. He looked up at the sun and dipped his head back into the water shaking them some.

"This is my lake, I always come here at this point of the day and go for a little swim. I go wherever I wish on my land." he told slowly letting his eyes come over me. I sneered.

"Once again you overstep a boundary and I wonder why this is." I told. He shrilled sharply and began to swim towards me. My eyes widened and on instinct I turned and tried to swim away, but he was fast. He grabbed my ankles and I struggled against him, but he let me go.

"I like overstepping my boundaries." he admitted. I frowned.

"With your ally's priestess who is mated clearly? You are looking for trouble." I said still swimming to keep distance between us. He gave a careless shrug.

"You have what not many yautja female have." he said. I lifted my head some.

"Oh yeah? What is that?" I asked. He lifted his hand from the water and curled his fingers into a fist before me.

"Resistance. Our women are only dominant in the time of mating, but you…you can be dominant when you want and resist when you truly wish to." he said stalking towards me now. I tensed now feeling as if Isis could truly be a big help right now.

Normal POV

The yautja elders broke off to be with their families for a moment but after that time ran out, they all met back in a small hut that only had enough space for generals and clan leaders. Ra, fully armored was looking over a hologram that was on a square block. It showed all f yautja prime and its land and inhabitants. His eyes roamed everywhere looking for places to stage a surprise attack on Hades for soon if they did not strike, the enemy would strike them.

Ze'Kala pointed to a rocky pathway.

"_If we could fight the warriors here, at the entrance into their lands, we would have better space to move and strike." _he told. The Stone clan was surrounded by rock and mountain where Ra and his allies were more stationed in the forest and coldest of lands. Soon the cold would be upon them. As he nodded, Ra noticed not all of the generals were where.

"_Where is Elder Chucka?"_ he asked clicking on the pathway so it would enhance. Now it was very still in the hut. Ra looked at the Bear generals who did not speak for a moment. Ze'Kala knowing full well where the elder was lifting his head, trilling some.

"_He has gone on his evening swim at the lake," _he replied. Ra gave a low trill, not impressed by the elder's recklessness to not return upon the time agreed. Now it seemed the air was tense in the room and Ra noticed, but would not pay attention to it. Ze'Kala shrilled a bit more. _"Your mate has also gone down by the lake minutes before the elder."_

Now Ra's hand froze before the hologram, and he turned and looked at the Red Arrow leader. He couldn't quite explain what feeling was growing inside him, but he knew he had to be calm about his next moves. He leaned back and shut off the hologram completely before turning and moving with great stride from the hut. The Bear generals were unsure if they should follow to make sure a fight did not ensue, but it involved his mate and anther warrior, and they would let whatever happens happen, for in the Bear clan when going after another warrior's mate, no matter the number of mates, was not a very wise thing to do.

Napalla's POV

I tensed continued to swim back whenever the elder moved upon me.

"Elder, your choices are not wise." I replied. He then purred some.

"Is that the priestess talking or the woman?" he said continuing to move towards me.

"Both…we are in an alliance and this would weaken it." I said. He growled lowly as he swam towards me once more.

"If I want a female, she resists me for a moment before giving in. You resist until the end." he said lowly. Soon he was closing in on me, until suddenly a vicious roar was heard, and both the elder and I turned to see Ra snarling. My eyes widened, and I immediately moved from the water quickly and moved to gather my robes. I was nervous and somewhat afraid of what Ra was thinking. I did not want him to think he caught us in some kind of act.

He moved cautiously towards me, and I moved over to him. I could not even begin to form words of how to explain this. He looked down at me our sharp blue eyes connecting. He looked at how firmly I pressed my dress to my robes, trying to hide my body from the other yautja's eyes.

He then lifted his hand and rested it lightly against my cheek.

"_Return to the village, you are needed." _he merely replied, his voice soft somewhat. I could tell he was trying to keep control. I nodded slowly and saw Isis returning from the bushes and immediately trotted over to us. Ra looked in Elder Chucka's direction, and I was still worried of what he was going to do. I slid my robes over my body, and Ra lifted me on top of Isis and she turned and returned into the forest with me.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Ra stared at Elder Chucka with calm eyes, but it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"_Having fun harassing my mate?" _he asked. Elder Chucka cackled some.

"_I would not call it 'harassing'." _he replied moving from the water now not bothering to cover his naked body up. Ra stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"_Oh I see… you take us in after most of my people have been slaughter and now you feel we owe you something." _he replied. The elder shook his head.

"_I can see where you might think, but I want nothing from you not even your mate, even though many would fight and kill to have her. I merely wish to see what makes her…special."_

"_Her attributes are no concern to you." _Ra hissed with command. _"You are an honorable warrior, one who would not let a female get between him and his victory in the hunt. So I will warn you from one male to another…if you continue to bother my mate, I will mount your skull on my wall of trophies."_

If this had been any other warrior, Elder Chucka would have been inclined to take offense, but he wasn't. He knew he had crossed a line, and he himself did not wish to take on the elite yautja since the only emotion he really was feeling was anger. Elder Chucka nodded his head once.

"_I will not interfere." _he merely replied. Ra did not know if he meant his words, and frankly he did not care. He knew Napalla's loyalties were to him, and he knew he would kill anyone who got between them. He merely turned from him.

"_Dress yourself and get back to the meeting." _he commanded. Normally it was frowned upon to disrespect an elder in his own territory, but Ra did not care. When his love was involved, ranks did not apply to him.

Napalla's POV

I was very glad Ra had showed up when he did. Numerous thoughts were rolling into my mind about how I should have handled the elder. I wasn't even sure if I was able to defend myself had he forced himself upon me. I was still tying my robes together as I walked back into the village. I had not noticed that I was jogging as I was trying to be proper so no one would assume anything. I ran past Prince and some of my own warriors. He turned to me.

"_What has happened?" _he asked. My warriors moved around me as I held my arms together.

"_Nothing that needs to be re spoken." _I replied. One of our warriors growled.

"_Did someone try to hurt you, Priestess?" _he asked, his wrist blade already slice from his wrist gauntlet. They were ready to attack already. I shook my head not wanting anyone to really know what happened for I did not want problems amongst our allies.

"_No I am fine. Ra took care of it. Please go about your business."_ I said. My warriors looked at each other through their masks shrilling in question before bowing their heads and walking on. Prince remained behind and he came up to me.

"_What has happened? Answer and see your pain avenged." _he said. I shook my head and looked down.

"_I just want to go back to my home." _I whispered. Prince trilled in curiosity of my words and tilted his head. I looked up at him. _"Elder Chucka was…bothering me at the lake."_

Prince gave a low growl as he heard this and barked out a sound of disgust.

"_There are no boundaries with that elder." _he said turning from me. _"I will go speak to him." _My eyes widened and I moved to grab his hand stopping him.

"_No it is okay. I am fine, everything is alright. I assure you. Ra handled it." _I replied. I did not want my friend to be so reckless that the two clans become enemies themselves over me. Prince shrilled some and looked behind him and I saw Ra and Elder Chucka walking into the hut where they discussed war plans. Prince gave a low hiss and I pulled him so he would look at me.

"_I promise you I am alright." _I said. He looked me over as if to look for himself. I was still soaked, but that was okay, the sun was drying me quickly. My curls formed slowly. Prince nodded.

"_Alright. I will go continue my duties."_ he said. I nodded slowly.

"_Priestess!" _I hear Two Emeralds call out to me, and I turn.

"_Yes, it seems I am needed as well." _I replied. We separated and I returned to Two Emeralds who needed help nursing some of our humans back to health. We left no one behind in the move. The yautja could heal fast, but of course the humans couldn't. We helped them travel. Anyone we lost on the journey to the Bear Clan, we buried and sent down the water fall beneath the bridge. This is what I did for most of the day and I did not mind it. A part of me wished I could go out and fight. I wanted to fight for my tribe.

I knew Little Tree was off in the forest with the other suckling training. I missed holding my son, but I knew he was growing up fast and I could not baby him much longer. Later on that night, Ra announced to all of the tribes, that in two days from now, they would be going to war against the Stone clan and their allies. My stomach tightened at the news, and I could not help but be worried. Later on that night, I was sitting in our bed tying my hair back while Ra was exiting the tub. Little Tree and Isis watched him from the temple. I looked at him wondering if he would say anything about what happened today with Elder Chucka.

All he did was climb onto the bed and sit on his knees before me. He looked worried. I looked him over.

"_What are you thinking?" _I asked letting my fingers outline the top of his head. He inhaled some and looked down.

"_About how much of a fool I am for bringing you here to Yautja Prime." _he answered. I looked at him deeply and shook my head.

"_I think you are wise for bringing me here to a place me and our son would be accepted."_ I replied. He shook his head.

"_I want you and Little Tree to return to earth. I will send Lex back with you if I must…until this war is over." _he said. As he spoke, I already began to shake my head.

"Yautja wars can last for numerous years, do you really want us to be so far apart for such a time?" I asked. He shook his head and pulled me close to the point I was sitting on top of his lap.

"_I would never want you so far for so long, but it would keep you both safe." _he replied. I shook my head.

"_You think a growing suckling like…War would be able to handle such a change like earth? In another few years or so he will be just a strong and lethal and murderous as you. He needs to be here with his people, with his father." _I told. He shook his head.

"_Thoughts of you here would cause me to lose focus on future victories in this war." _he replied. I still continued to shake my head.

"_I go where you go."_ I replied softly and his eyes rested on mine before leaning down and kissing me deeply. I replied it quite quickly.

"_Boom…boom…boom." _We hear Little Tree yelling. He was pretending to have a plasma castor, obviously, and was shooting it at someone. I grinned and leaned back from Ra who gave a soft growl of annoyance.

"Maybe one of his friends have snuck over. Go and tell them to go home and rest." I said moving off him. Ra only gave a huff and moved from the bed dressing himself and leaving out the bed. I wanted to see the reaction, so I followed him but stayed in the door way of the room. I could still see. However, I noticed Isis growling, with her ears down and the hair on her back standing.

I see Little Tree coming back into the house with three dots in the form of a triangle pointed to his eyes. My eyes widen and Ra growls moving swiftly down the stairs as a large yautja moved into the temple. His mask was dark with markings on his mask. Two more yautja appeared behind him. Ra quickly grabbed L.T. and lifted him off the ground.

"_Who are you? What are you doing in my home!" _Ra growled out. The yautja was not of this clan that much I knew. They had to be spies of the Stone clan. I came out a bit and planned to come down, but I hit some of L.T.'s toys and I paused now as the intruders looked up at me. Ra held L.T. behind him as he looked up at me as well and then back at the spies. The yautja intruder looked me over.

"_Oh…how pretty." _he said and suddenly began to stalk towards the stairs. He began to move up them slowly, and in one swift movement, Ra had his sword in hand, on and heated and he came up on the stairs and swung his weapon right at the Stone warrior's foot cutting it right off. The warrior roared loudly and Ra grabbed him and slammed him down into the temple floors. Isis roared and surrounded Little Tree whose eyes widened at the sight. The two warriors charged Ra, who had just stabbed his sword into the warrior's face. Blood sprayed, and Ra stood up and charged one of the warriors. I ran back inside and grabbed my spear. I returned and saw the other warrior pointing his plasma castor at Isis. I jumped on the stairs and swiped at the castor causing it to point up and shoot into the ceiling causing chunks of the blocks to break and come crashing down. I pushed back on Isis causing her to fumble back, and Little Tree backed away as well in order to miss being trampled on.

I then felt sharp claws clench into my hair and I yell as I am pulled back and I am pushed into the wall. I look up to see two wrist blades coming at me. I think that I am able to dodge, but his hand comes up and holds me in place, and my eyes widened as I feel two blades suddenly cut deep into my stomach. I hear a scream and it's loud. It's Little Tree screaming.

"MAMA!" he yelled. I feel blood move up my throat, but that means nothing to me. I pull the warrior closer and I pierce my blades into his throat, his blood spews through his mask. Ra already have decapitated the second warrior looks in our direction with wide eyes. The pain is deep and I feel my insides on fire. Ra runs up behind the third and last warrior and places his hand on the warriors head before ramming his sword right up into his back armor. The heat causes the sword to go right through the armor as if it were tissues paper. He slices the sword up and removes his other hand so the sword goes right up the Stone warriors head, splitting him in half. His body falls apart and his blades leave me. By now blood has come from my nose and mouth.

Ra roars painfully as he catches me and places his hand on my head as I am placed to the ground.

"_NAPALLA!" _he roars, and I can feel my body shaking some. I look at my hand as it has touched my stomach. Blood is all over my hands and my dress. _"No no no! Stay with me habibti!" _

My vision is blurry some, and I look up at Ra.

"It's okay baby, I'm fine." I whispered gently.

Ra's POV

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She's covered in blood and I can't make it stop coming out of her. Little Tree is crying from behind the Sabre and soon he runs over to us as well.

"_Dad do something please dad do something!" _he begs me. _"Make mommy better!" _I have no time to think, and I lift Napalla in my arms. She's cold, I can feel her growing cold. I begin to move from the temple, and Isis follows with Little Tree on her back. I ran quickly into the village looking for Two Emeralds.

I roar out loudly so she can hear me from afar. Everyone can now see us, but I didn't care. Now all my warriors who see me run behind me as they see their priestess covered in blood. Two Emeralds comes from her hut quickly. Scar and Lex are in huts beside her and they come out as well. Sora wasn't with them so she must have been asleep.

"_What has happened?" _Two Emeralds yells.

"_Stone warriors came…Save her! Save her Two Emeralds Please!_" I yell now. Lex runs over to us.

"Napalla!? Nalla!" she's yelling, but I roar at her to keep her distance. Now everyone is loud and yelling. Two Emeralds takes Napalla from my body, and I keep hold of her hand as if not wanting to let her go. Scar has to tell me to let her go. She hasn't moved and her eyes are closed. Now she is taken into the hut. Isis trots into the village knowing she isn't allowed but she does not care. Everyone moves for her as she stops behind me. Little Tree jumps right off and runs towards the hut. I suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up. Only the healers could be inside.

"No let me go! Mama!" he screams loudly. I continued to hold him. Now warriors were surrounding me wanting to know what happened and that we should strike now. I heard none of their words. I was too busy thinking of my mate.

Author's Notes

Man I am tearing up here. Anyways everyone soon the story will be coming to a complete end for the series after a few more chapters. A part of me wants to redo Napalla and Ra and write something about Napalla being given to Ra as a gift and see how things go from there, but I am most likely gonna work something new. Stay with me people we are almost done!


	38. Chapter 38

38

Isis sat beside me and Little Tree. It's been one hour and Little Tree was sitting beside me refusing to sleep. He was making all kinds of sounds as he had been crying. For once I did not blame him for being a male and showing such emotions. A part of me was where he was right now. Every time someone grew close to us, Isis growled lowly and they moved on.

She was smart to do that. I did not want to look at anyone right now nor did I want to talk to anyone. But all I knew right now is that whatever happened after tonight, I will be coming for Hades tonight, all by myself if I have to. I then feel Little Tree gently rest his head on my side. His mandibles clicked softly.

"_Mama will not die…will she?" _he asked lowly. I shrilled in reply and lifted my hand and placed it on his head. That's all I could really do right now. Ze'Kala and Prince arrived along with Elder Chucka and some of his generals. Isis gave a low growl and they all stopped a few feet from us.

"_All of the warriors are ready to go tonight to war against the Stone warriors. They have not only gravely offended your clan, but now they have offended me."_ Chucka said in a hardened tone. Ze'Kala nodded in agreement.

"_We spoke to Scar, your brother. Your warriors are ready to fight as well." _he said. I was silent for a moment and I just looked down at my son who didn't seem to be listening. Suddenly, I hear the steps from behind me, and I turn and see Two Emeralds coming out. I stand up quickly and Little Tree does the same. She comes down the steps and looks up at me with silence.

I could not read her face at all, and that scared me.

"_The gods will not have her tonight," _she replied. A large sigh of relief left me, and Little Tree just looked between us. _"She lost a lot of blood, and it will take a while for her hybrid blood to fully heal her." _

I nodded slowly.

"_Can I see her?" _I asked. She nodded and placed her hand on my shoulder. Other females left the hut with bloody robes in their hands, her robes. I looked down at Little Tree and scoop him up in one hand. I looked back at the other elders, my eyes somewhat dark.

"_Wait for my call." _I merely replied, and I carried my son inside the hut. It was quiet as we entered. Everything felt soft and it smelled nice in here. Leaves were burned in small pots around her body to soothe the air around her. I winced as I looked at her.

Napalla…she's lying beneath numerous furs, her hair sprawled out and her skin was still pale. I let Little Tree down and slowly we moved over to her and got down on our knees beside her. I just stared at her, her eyes closed so calmly. She looked to be dead, but I could see her chest moving slowly. I watched as Little Tree lied down beside her, but he did not let his body touch hers. He just curled up there beside her.

I continued to stare down at her body. Slowly rage was building inside me. Hades sent warriors to kill me and my family. They underestimated us and it cost them their lives, but my family still was hit by them. I looked down at my son who just had his eyes closed as well. I then lifted my hand towards him and let my fingers roll from the top of his head down all the way to his toes. He opened his eyes and looked up at me shocked by my actions. His mother was the only one to ever do this.

"_Watch over your mother son." _I commanded and stood up from my current position. He sat up and watched me move towards the entrance of the hut.

"_Are you going to kill the warriors who did this?" _he asked. I stopped for a moment and nodded.

"Yes." Was my only reply before walking outside. I left the hut and looked up at Isis who looked down at me. Even though I walked past her, she did not move from her spot in front of the hut. She knew her mission as I knew mine. I returned to my temple and silence and I merely glanced at Ze'Kala and Chucka as I passed. Once I passed, they placed their masks on in unison and followed me. As they did Chucka's warriors began to follow behind their elders. The Red Arrow clan followed their clan leader right behind him. Now my warriors followed right behind the rest. We were about eight hundred all together, and for me that was enough. I just wanted Hades…

Normal POV

_Napalla's voice: Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at mid night in the hanging tree._

The three warrior clans armed and weaponized moved through the trees of the territories fully camouflaged and were silent as ever. They were like ghosts as they jumped from the trees and then were gone in a flash. No one was tired, no one was wounded, and everyone was ready to fight.

_Are you are you coming to the tree? Where did men called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be. If we met at mid night in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree, where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

The remaining clan stayed behind and formed a circle around the hut where the sleeping priestess lied with her son curled up with her. The same circle they formed when she was given her title was how they formed now only this time they sang the songs they were used to hearing her sing.

"_Are you are you coming to the tree, where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be. If we met at mid night in the hanging tree." _they sang. They did not care if the song did or did not hold meaning in the human world, but for their priestess they would sing it to her if it brought the Mother of Elites back to them, if it brought back Napalla the Marked one. They singed on louder and stronger together.

Ra led his warriors into enemy territory with the song on his mind and with thoughts of his beloved lying in the bed without him. As they came upon Stone warriors who were keeping watch, they quickly grabbed them and slit their throat in silent before lying them on the ground and moving on. They slowly and cautiously continued to cut down their enemy defenses and soon would be upon the rocky path to move through in order to surprise their enemies. Storms rolled in and the sky grew dark. Ra honestly, hoped that Hades wasn't surprised. With the technology the enemy clan had, they would surely know they were there and come for them head on which is what he wanted. When they made it to the path, some of the Red Arrow clan scaled the walls to make it to the top as back up in case the enemy was at the top. Ra and his warriors, all masked looked around the walls, as they began to walk through it. It was a tunnel and it was large enough for a battle to take place. Ra led the warriors through with Ze'Kala and Chucka behind him.

Rain began to come down, and Ra looked around at the many rocks and boulders around them. He then stopped and raised his fist and the entire clan stopped and looked around. Ra was the only one who did not wear his camouflage. Everyone else did, so it looked like he was the only one walking in the dark tunnel. But he could see, he could see everything. He inhaled some and looked at the figure coming at him. It was Hades. He was in large armor with his large ax in hand. Two pairs of mammoth tusks stuck from his mask and it seemed he too had his army hidden away behind him.

Hades growled some and looked up at the sky as the rain fell.

"_Ahh a perfect time for a battle. I got to say Ra I was not expecting you to react as fast as you did to my little sneak attack." _he replied. Ra was silent for a moment as he too looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes for a moment and then slowly looked back down at Hades. His eyes were dark and filled with blood lust. He had to revert back to this state of murder and mindlessness. Trophies were all that mattered, he told himself. He had to tell himself this or else thoughts of his family would weaken his mind in battle.

"_The trophies for this battle are anything you can take…But your head is mine." _he said in a deathly tone pointing his sword at Hades. Steam could be seen as the rain his the blade. Hades roared loudly and took the first steps to beginning the war. Ra followed right after him starting at a light jog, and his warriors followed right behind him uncloaking themselves. Hades' warriors roared out and did the same. Everyone was running with strength, their blades and weapons out ready for the fight of their lives. Like a wave of water they collided and smashed into each other like thunder.

Napalla's POV

My eyes snapped open and I gave a gentle gasp. My eyes moved about the area looking for something that was familiar to me. I then feel warmth beneath me, and I look down slowly to see Little Tree curled up into me. I blinked a few times and gently smiled. I let my fingers gently touch his head and move down his body. His eyes opened slowly at the feeling and he looked up at me, his big brown eyes looking up at me. Soon they began to widen.

"_Hello War." _I whispered slowly sitting up.

"_Mama!"_ he yelled and jumped on me. I groaned and fell right back down as he hugged me.

"_Hey hey, I am alright." _I lied. I was honestly in pain. I looked around for a moment. "Where is your father?"

He just looked up at me and looked around for a bit and then got up and just left. I was tired and felt pain in my stomach. I looked over my body to see leaves were over the spot above my navel. Oh yes, now I remember. Stone warriors came. Ra…where was Ra? I looked up at someone entered. It was Lex and Sora.

"Lex what happened?" I asked, then heard singing from outside. It sounded like chanting, but the lyrics were very familiar. Lex's eyes were puffy from crying.

"You were wounded by Stone warriors who came into your temple last night. We thought you were dead, but you pulled through." she said. Now Two Emeralds came in and I looked at her.

"_Good you are alright." _she said with relief.

"_I am…where is Ra?" _I asked looking between the women. Two Emeralds gave me a look of strength.

"_To war." _she replied. My eyes flexed some and I groaned at the pain in my stomach. _"Rest and regain your strength. Now it is in the god's hands. I will tell the tribe their priestess is alive and strong as ever."_

With that said she left and I looked back at Lex to see she was looking at me worried.

"My sister was wounded, my mate and brother are out fighting a war. I was afraid for everyone, Napalla. I was afraid I would lose everyone in one day." she admitted. I looked at her and motioned for her to come closer. We curled up together, and Little Tree came over and joined us so now it was just us and our children. Little Tree poked at Sora's legs and such.

"I am not going anywhere. And I share your worries now that I am okay. I want our mates to come back as well. They are strong." I replied. She nodded looking down at Sora's face. Her dread locks were coming in as well and her mandibles were sharpening.

"You know even after everything has happened…I still would not choose to go back to earth even if something were to happen to my family." she replied. I nodded as I watched her.

"Neither would I." I replied softly placing my head against hers.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Green blood painted the rock walls of the tunnels as warriors clashed blade with warrior. Vengeance flowed through the Silver Wing clan as they fought and died for their fallen homes and people. Ra cut down every yautja who was not his ally. His sword tasted blood and he loved it.

Anyone who came for him, he cut them down. Everyone in his eye sight was Hades. He sent those spies to come onto Chucka's lands, to his home and they came after his mate. Even though many came into his eye sight, he could still see Hades in the distance cutting down his men.

Hades turned and looked at Ra was who was looking dead at him. He growled and rushed for the elite yautja who charged him as well. The two ran at each other swiftly and collided so hard their bodies gave off a static charge due to their cloaking. They pushed back and Hades held his ax close to him, and Ra swung his sword swiftly at him. Hades dodged it then roared and swung his ax, and Ra leaned back far then came up swiftly and sliced him right down the shoulder. Hades roared and jumped back into the fighting crowd of yautja.

Ra, not letting him get away, ran through the crowd moving past everyone. He could see the back of Hades' head. As he ran he removed his combi stick and held it firmly in his hand. Before he could throw it however, the combi stick of an enemy warrior hit him right in the chest above the heart. He stumbled back roaring a bit as he stumbled down onto one knee. He looked up and around at everyone. Warriors removed the heads of other warriors, masks were flying off and blood was spraying everywhere. They had been fighting for six hours, Ra had estimated. A Stone warrior came at him, and he quickly swiped his foot out from under him and rammed his combi stick right into his face. Another combi stick flew right into his chest cracking his armor.

Ra roared and removed both sticks from his chest and he looked up to see Hades standing over him. Slowly he removed his mask, his eyes filled with hatred and craziness.

"_You thought you could defeat me. You thought you had an actual chance." _he said with a bark of a laugh. Ra could feel the pain in his chest, but he ignored it as he stared up at the Elder. _"When I see your hybrid mate and mongrel pup, I am going to make sure they see your skull mounted on my wall before they too are mounted on my wall." _His tone was dark and Ra slowly let his head fall. He could feel the rain falling into his dreads and disappearing into the blood soaked earth. He inhaled slowly taking in the sounds around him and soon they start to fade.

"_Napalla…I am Napalla." _

"_Nalla." _

"_What is your name?"_

"_Ra."_

"_You…join…mates…cleanse…together."_

"_That's not how things work, I mean it is, but I can't."_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love one life time. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Napalla, that's all I ask of you."_

"_Say you'll share with me one love one life time. Say the word and I will follow you."_

"_Is this the course we would take to your home? Do you miss it?"_

"_I can…always go back…numerous…game preserves. Would you…come with me?"_

"_I go where you go."_

His mate's voice echoed in his mine and all the past conversations and events that happened in their lives came flooding back into his mind. This was when he knew, he was not meant to die today. Hades' ax came down at a vicious speed with nothing but brute force behind it. Ra was still for a bit longer, before his hand suddenly shot up and caught the handle of the ax quickly, his muscles tensing up quickly in order to handle the blow. Hades' eyes widened and he watched as Ra stood up quickly. Even though the elder could not see his face, his eyes did not leave Ra's mask.

Bad idea. Ra took that moment to suddenly slice his sword across Hade's knees. Blood spewed and Hades' fell back onto the ground. Impossible! He took two blows to the chest. Ra was not going to waste any time. He slid his sword right down the middle of the elder's chest cracking into his armor quickly, opening his bare chest up, and in another swift moment he pierced right into his stomach.

"_That is for my mate." _He growled and he shoved the heated blade into the elder's stomach causing him to roar out loudly in more pain. Ra took pleasure from his yelling. He was responsible for his head dead clan, his dead hound, and almost his mate. He was not even worth being a trophy.

Ra pulled the blade out of his stomach and roared loudly as he pierced his blade deep into Hades' chest and Hades' roared out once more. Ra removed the blade once more and now he began to remove his own mask looking down at the Stone elder. He let out a loud blood curdling yell and he lifted his blade up swiftly and with two hands he rammed his sword right into the yautja's face and it sliced right through his face and imbedded itself into the ground.

Napalla's POV

I was sleeping now and I opened my eyes once more. I could feel something in my soul and I did not know what it was. I turned my head to see fog outside. It was morning. I had L.T. on my chest and he didn't seem to want to move. His arms and legs were sprawled out. It was like he was trying to shield me.

"_My little one I am alright." _I assured him. He winced some and opened his eyes and looked up at me. He had soft tears in his eyes and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his body. He had been taking on some weight like most suckling, but I could handle it.

"_I just want you to be okay." _he said. I smiled.

"_I will be my son. I will be."_ I assured him. I heard Isis growling from outside, and I sat up and saw Tara outside. She entered the hut and smiled.

"_They have returned." _was all she said. My eyes widened and L.T. and I looked at each other before he hopped off of me. Tara helped me stand up and wrapped me in a white gown. It was rectangular shaped and covered only my breasts. The other rectangular part covered my lower half. L.T. took my hand and we left the hut. We moved down towards Isis and she rubbed her head against my body and purred lowly. I smiled and looked at her running my fingers over her head. The village was filling with noise as I watched the warriors come from the trees. My eyes widened as so many returned. The village elders came to my side making sure I was alright. They bowed to me, and I did the same.

I assured them that I was alright and I parted from them slowly moving throughout the crowd. It seemed everyone was concerned for when they saw me they parted for me and no one bumped into me even those excited about being reunited with their loved ones. I looked around and oddly found it hard to comprehend everything. I guess my brain was still fuzzy from everything. Little Tree did not release my hand at all. Normally he was quick to leave me, but this time he just guided me. I looked over and saw Scar return to Lex's arms. Sora was in a wrap behind her back, and Scar gently raised her from it and held her close. I smiled, happy they were reunited.

I looked around now for the only yautja that really mattered right now.

"Mama look." I hear L.T. say, and I look down at him and then in the direction he pointed to and I watched as a large figure appearing from the foggy forest. My eyes focused hard on the figure and soon the figure began to clear out. Tears began to roll down my face as I saw Ra exit the forest last, Hades' head in his clutches. I covered my hand with my mouth, and L.T. pulled me and got my feet going again. We began to move swiftly. I felt strength and energy build up inside me at the mere sight of him. As he saw us, Ra dropped the head and opened his arms to us and I jumped almost into his embrace.

His arms locked around me and he buried his head into my neck.

"_I go where you go." _he said in a rough tired tone, and I pull back and smile at him.

"_Yes." _I cried out and leaned forward kissing him deeply and he embraced me tighter. When he pulled back, he lifted L.T. up onto his shoulder. We then turned to the tribe who was now looking at us with curious eyes. Eyes asking 'What now?'

"_We have wiped out the Stone clan and its elders! We are victorious!" _Ra shouted and now everyone roared with happiness and triumph. I saw Prince in the crowd and even Elder Chucka. I was happy they were both alright. Two Emeralds was standing in the same old pose that Elder Mecah stood in. I could see it in her eyes. She was happy.

"_We will return to our lands with our trophies ready to be mounted." _Ra added and most of the warriors threw their fists to the air and roared once more. I looked at Ra who looked down at me with soft eyes.

"_We are going home." _I whispered. He placed his head against mine.

"_Together." _he replied.


	40. Chapter 40

40

I inhaled the air around me as I continued to look up at the beautiful sky. The wind blew my soft curls and it felt like I was being kissed. It felt good to breathe again without feeling so weak.

"_Habibti, are you ready?" _I hear my love ask. I turn and look up to see Ra coming up behind me fully armored as usual.

"Yes my sun god." I said lightly. He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned in to his touch. He placed me onto Isis's back with Little Tree, and I looked back at our tribe who was ready to go. They looked happier, alive once more as they use to be before everything started. We began to move from the Bear clan. The Red Arrow clan had already left for their lands. Isis and I stopped before Elder Chucka who was seeing us out. He bowed his head at me.

"You continue to surprise me, Priestess Napalla." he replied. I nodded my head at him. "I will not forget you." I nodded.

"And I will not forget you, Elder Chucka." I replied. We bowed in unison to each other before Isis road on and began to leave the land.

We returned to our land in three days and once we returned to our village we began to rebuild our once broken home. With everyone's help we were able to rebuild our homes and set up our trading systems again. Ra ruled well, and I continued my duties as Priestess of the Silver Wing clan.

Now we had officially rebuilt our own home as well in our cave. Most of the animals migrated back to our lands and everything was as it should be.

Ra lifted his hand to me, and I smiled and took it. He led me into our new cave and it was exactly how it looked when Ra first brought me here. I smiled more. It had the same vibe it had before. It reminded me of home. Ra removed his mask and looked around at the place. He did not let me help at all, but that was okay. I was needed in the village. L.T. came out of the area that was his room.

"Mother my room is even bigger now." he replied with excitement.

I grinned down at him.

"Good you will now have more room for your trophies and weapons." I said. Isis was curled up in the corner of the room where Anubis and his family use to be. I wondered if Vera and her pups would come back and visit one day.

"Come on Isis." L.T. said and ran out the house. Isis got up and stretched slowly before following. We watched him leave, and I turned and looked up at Ra.

"What do you see?" I asked. Ra shrilled gently and looked forward and then outside in the direction of the village. He then looked down at me with love in his eyes.

"I see…our people…free again." he replied. I smiled and leaned in to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"_I want to spend my lifetime loving you." _I replied. He shrilled lowly and placed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"_All we have is eternity." _he replied before leaning down and kissing me deeply.

25 years later…

I walked through the halls of the ship. I had on a gold wrap that shaped my figure well. Around my neck was my collar and wrapped around my head was a gold veil. I past numerous warriors and they stood at attention when I walked past.

"_Priestess." _they said with respect. I nodded back and entered the control room. I stared at the two large yautja in the room. My hair had streaked grey, but most of it remained black. My eyes still remained a vibrant blue and my face only looked ten years older. Ra had some age to him as well. His dreadlocks were longer and were mildly fading in color. His eyes however held the same electric blue color as the day I met him. I walked over to the two yautja and I looked at Ra who gave a low growl, and I nodded and looked at the other well-muscled yautja. His dread locks were long and pulled back in a braid and his mask was dark silver with a round Egyptian sun carved onto the top of his head. It had the tusks of a sabretooth attached to them.

This yautja had grown over the years with nothing but strength and cunningness. He was at the top of his class and he would soon live up to his father's name. Today was his first hunt with two of his other young blood friends. I looked him over with seriousness.

"_Are you ready?" _I asked. He roared some and nodded.

"_I am ready." _Little Tree- War said with viciousness in his tone. Ra nodded with pride and turned from us. I nodded.

"You look ready." I replied.

"_Prepare to drop."_ Ra said and marched from the room leaving my son and me alone to look at each other. War was the spitting image of his father. When nothing was said, War began to walk around me the weight of his armor apparent in his large footsteps. I inhaled some.

"_War." _I said trying to sound professional and strong as this was a serious event for my son. He paused and turned to me.

"_Yes priestess?" _he asked. I turned to him and moved up to him. I removed my collar from my neck and held his hand open. He trilled in curiosity and I placed it in his now large hand, the hand I was use to constantly holding, the hand that used to be afraid to take life. War looked down at my collar. I raised my hand slowly, my nails a bit longer and sharper like a yautja's. I placed it gently on his head wondering what he would do. He shrilled sharply now as if trying to assert himself. I knew he was not a child anymore, and I knew he did not like it when I did such babyish things.

However, I let my hand curl into one finger and I slowly slid it from the top of his head down to the belt which held his shuriken and ceremonial dagger and other weapons. I removed my hand and he did not snap at me like I thought he would. He did nothing else, but turn and walk from the room like the strong warrior he was. As the door was closing, I saw him attach the collar to his belt, a sign he would use it for good luck. I smiled warmly and turned and looked out the large window into space.

In a few moments three pods dropped onto earth. They would be hunting the aliens they were used to hunting. Only this time it would be in Egypt's pyramids. Ra returned after a few moments and stood beside me, his hands resting behind his back.

"_He will be fine." _My mate assured me, and I looked up at him.

"_Yes I believe he will be." _I replied with a smile. He gave a soft shrill and raised his hand to me, and I rested my hand atop of his. He looked down at me and shrilled more.

"_I am proud of our son." _he said. I nodded and watched the pods drop into earth's atmosphere.

"_As am I." _I replied looking up at Ra who looked down at me. I lifted my hands and gently removed his mask. He shrilled gently before leaning down and kissing me with the same passion as he did since the first day we met. He did not take another mate and our love has not weakened, but has grown over the years. I will live with the lifespan of a yautja even though my body will still take on some mere changes such as my hair color. Ra lifted his hand up to me once more which I happily took.

"_Come. Let us return home habibti." _he replied and turned from the window. I nodded.

"_Yes my sun god." _I replied, and we returned to our planet and spent our lifetimes loving each other.

The End


	41. Thank you!

The Fic is officially done!

Thank you everyone for sticking with my through the three fanfictions it took basically my entire spring semester to finish the three fanfics and I have no regrets.

Now I will be starting new ones and working on old fics. Like I said a part of me may try another universe of Ra/Napalla, but I may not who knows.

Give me thoughts inbox me if you want on what you think I should do next. I may just surprise you with a spin-off of War's life and I may use another human oc. But who knows. Anyways I shall update other fics soon enough. P.S the other updates may be a bit slow because school ends in three weeks and I have to be really motivated on a fic in order to keep going and exams will mostly be in the month of April.

Anyways…

Good Morning, afternoon, and evening!


End file.
